Burning
by Vivi-ntvg
Summary: When Astrid Hofferson, one of the most wanted criminals in the archipelago, offered the people of Berk to help them capture Dagur and claimed she would only speak to Hiccup Haddock to that end, everyone thought she wanted to steal his knowledge of dragons. Little did they know, there was so much more to it than that. Blacklist-style AU.
1. A dangerous criminal

**A/N: Hi there! If you watch The Blacklist, then you more or less know what this is going to be about. If you don't... well, get ready for a sassier, much darker Astrid. That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hœttr is effective.

Hœttr is merciless.

Hœttr never fails.

 _Those were some of the things that were said about him, all across the archipelago. The name of H_ _œttr_ _was well known among criminals, respected by most, feared by everyone. He'd had dozens of clients over the years; he had built quite a reputation as one of the best assassins around the islands. Any petty thief knew that, if they wanted someone dead, they could consider it done if they hired him. His services were not cheap, but they were worth the money; he made no mistakes._

 _Or so everyone thought._

 _While he'd always carried out his tasks effortlessly, he'd had one lapse of judgement one night, four years ago, that derived into the little girl that now stood beside him on the deck of the Berserker ship. Despite the nature of his job, he found he couldn't bring himself to abandon her once he heard her mother had died during the birth. Plus, he wasn't a man to hide away from a challenge. And so it was that Asmund "_ _H_ _œttr"_ _Hofferson found himself caring for a girl he named Astrid. She certainly wasn't safe with him, but leaving her in a crowded tavern would've been even worse._

" _Dad, why can't I go out?" she asked him._

Because if the chief of the Hooligan tribe discovers that Oswald the Agreeable is carrying a dangerous assassin in his ship, he'll take it as a declaration of war, and he doesn't want that, _he thought. Their position was very precarious right now; he'd been betrayed, not long ago, and was on the run for a while. Thankfully, he had friends within the Berserker tribe, and they'd been able to stay, but they had to keep going. Oswald had kindly agreed to let him leave when they left for Berk to sign the annual peace treaty, but he'd been very clear about not letting him be seen. Asmund didn't mind so much, but he imagined his daughter must be bored out of her mind._

" _The people here could be dangerous, sweetheart", he told her. "I don't want anything happening to you." She only pouted in response._

 _Suddenly, he heard a booming voice, accompanied by a slightly nervous laugh he knew all too well. "Astrid, I have to go down", he told her. If Stoick the Vast found him, there'd be no end of trouble for him. If he found_ her _, however, he'd think nothing of it._

" _Why?"_

" _Dad has some matters he needs to tend to. I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed her hair before heading down. From the little cabin he hid in, both chief's voices sounded loud, but not loud enough to drown out the soldier's voices he heard._

" _Hey, look, it's that little girl. What happened? Daddy left because he hates you?"_

" _Shut up!" he heard her answer. "He's my dad. He doesn't hate me."_

" _Yes he does", a second voice answered. "He hates you because you're a girl, and you're weak."_

" _I'm not weak!"_

 _Asmund's blood boiled as he heard the exchange, but he couldn't risk going on deck; Stoick was still there._

* * *

"Are you completely sure about this?" a dark haired girl asked. Her green eyes radiated concern. The blonde standing next to her just laughed.

"You worry too much, Heather."

"They have dragons. The gods know what they could do to you. I'm just wondering if there isn't a better way to do this, Astrid."

"Is there any _appropriate_ way of doing this?" Astrid shook her head. "It's time. It's been too dangerous here for too long."

"Very well. But is it really necessary to go unarmed?"

"They'll take any weapons I carry the second they lay their hands on me. It's pointless. Just go. You know what to do."

Heather nodded and walked back the way they'd come. Astrid took a deep breath and set down the path. In five minutes, she'd reached the village. As she walked in, she noticed the dragons all around; some were just resting on the rooftops, others were eating fish off of barrels she suspected were there for that specific purpose. She meant to explore all that soon, but for now, her objective was the smithy, which she quickly found. It was still fairly early in the morning, an advantage since she didn't want too many people to see her yet.

As she approached, she noticed there was a boy at the forge. He appeared to be around her age, tall and slim, with wild auburn hair which he wiped out of his forehead before reaching for his hammer. She smiled slightly; this was exactly who she was looking for. She just stood there for a while, enjoying the view of his back. While he wasn't as bulky as the men she was accustomed to, there were definitely some muscles there, no doubt formed by his training at the forge and riding dragons.

Suddenly he turned around and yelped with surprise, dropping his hammer. He grew red to the roots of his hair as he bent down to pick his tool, much to her amusement.

"H-hello..." he stammered. "Why were you just standing there?"

He seemed to be incredibly embarrassed, and she couldn't help teasing him just a bit more. "Well, you're not unpleasant to look at." His green eyes widened, and his blush deepened, but that just made it so much better. Yes, Astrid thought, he was _very_ pleasant to look at.

"Were you looking for something?" he asked, and he seemed to relax a bit. She just looked around, noticing the strange contraption on the forge. "What is that?" she asked, ignoring his previous question.

"Oh, that's just Inferno. Or rather, it's going to be." She raised an eyebrow, and he launched into a complicated explanation about a blade that could be set on fire using Monstrous Nightmare saliva. She didn't understand all of it, but the conversation confirmed what she'd already been told about this boy: he had a brilliant mind, and dragons took up most of it.

"That's impressive, uh... I didn't catch your name." As if she didn't know it already.

"I didn't say. I'm Hiccup." His embarrassment was back; she couldn't say she blamed him. She had definitely heard worse names, though. "And you are...?"

"Astrid", she gave him her winning smile, and he blinked like he'd been stunned. Gods, this would be fun. "Anyway, I came here looking for the chief. Do you know where his house is?"

"Sure, it's up the hill. I can come with you if you want..." he rubbed the back of his neck, then looked behind her. "Oh, hi, Gobber."

She turned around to see a huge Viking missing a hand and a leg. The moment he noticed her, he opened his mouth to speak, but then a change passed through his eyes and she knew he'd recognised her. He backed up, never looking away from her, until he reached a horn that was on a post nearby and started blowing it with all his might.

She looked over her shoulder to Hiccup, who looked confused, and winked at him. "Well, Hiccup, I guess I'll be seeing you around, _very soon._ "

She then stepped forward, out of the smithy and into the sunlight, just as a ton of Vikings came out of their houses, carrying their weapons. She kneeled in the dirt as ten crossbows were pointed at her. It wasn't long until the chief of the tribe showed up, looking incredulous.

" _Astrid Hofferson_ " he said, "I hereby arrest you for the charges of betrayal, theft, murder and destruction of property. We shall bring you to justice immediately." And without another word, he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her up. As she stood, she managed to steal a glance at Hiccup, whose face was frozen with shock, and flashed him another smile as she was marched to what she guessed was Berk's Great Hall. He frowned, clearly more confused than before. Well, she thought as she walked up the steps, he'd soon understand.

* * *

Stoick Haddock was no stranger to surprises that weren't always pleasant; his son, after all, was a constant source of those, from the moment he'd made friends with a dragon, to when he discovered the Dragon Eye. However, none of those moments left him quite as puzzled as when _the_ Astrid Hofferson, one of the youngest and most renowned criminals of the archipelago, showed up at his doorstep like it was nothing. At first he didn't believe it when he saw her, kneeling in front of the smithy, and as he took her by the shoulder to bring her to the Hall, his mind was in a state of pure bewilderment. Why had she given herself up like that? She had to have some ulterior motivation; for a second he thought she had men hidden to attack the village while they were distracted, but he remembered she had a reputation for knowing everything about everyone, which meant that she obviously knew they had dragons to defend themselves. She wouldn't risk fighting fire-breathing reptiles...

Of course, he realised with a frown. She wasn't planning to _fight_ them. Dragons could help a criminal empire such as Astrid Hofferson's greatly. Clearly, she came with the intention of gathering information about dragon training, so she could use it herself. However, if that was the case, why hadn't she just hidden herself near the arena to watch them? He was missing something, and that made him nervous.

Once inside the Hall, he took her to the stone platform in the middle, while the villagers began filling the place. Most of them were yelling at her, claiming for her head, or for her to be brought to the dungeons. He spotted his son at the back of the crowd, looking at the girl with a confused expression. The youngest people in Berk probably didn't know who she was, he thought, since the Hofferson name had gained its fame mostly from Astrid's father, one of the most terrible assassins to roam the seas, and while his daughter hadn't achieved such fame yet, she was certainly on the right path to it.

Gobber asked everyone for quiet, and then Stoick spoke in his loudest voice, so everyone could hear.

"Astrid Hofferson, you are one of the most wanted criminals in the archipielago. I'm sure I don't need to read you the full list of crimes you are accused of." She just smiled, a response he knew was meant to unsettle him. "As a matter of fact, so many tribes want your head, I cannot deal your sentence by myself. I will have to bring the other chiefs here to do so. In the meantime, we shall lock you in the dungeon. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well, you could do that. But I think you and I both know I didn't show up so you could capture me." She was smiling again, like this was some kind of sick joke to her. "So unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass on your offer of a dungeon cell, which is a pity, really. I've heard they're very _accommodating_. No, I have an offer to make you. I've heard that Dagur escaped his prison recently." The people began to murmur, but Stoick didn't pay attention. The girl leaned closer to him. "I could help you capture him." At that, everyone looked at her, with expressions that ranged from surprise to mistrust.

"In exchange for what?"

"Oh, I only have a few conditions. For example, that Heather, my bodyguard, will be allowed to stay with me. But there is one very important rule which you'll always have to observe." She paused, and he noticed her eyes were scanning the crowd. "Whenever I have information for you..." She turned to the people, looking directly towards someone. When Stoick realised who the object of her attention was, a pit formed in his stomach.

"I'll speak only with Hiccup Haddock, your son."


	2. Dealing

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was sick and tired for the whole of last week, and I didn't want to write in that state. Updates in general are probably going to take about two weeks, because I don't have that much time to write. I'll try to be quick though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'll speak only with Hiccup Haddock, your son."

The words reverberated in his mind, but they didn't seem to make any sense. He was vaguely aware of all the villagers' stares focused on him, but all he could see right at that moment were the girl's blue eyes, fixated on him. He remembered their earlier conversation and it occurred to him that it probably hadn't been a coincidence at all. Had she showed up to test him somehow? To see whether he'd be worth her time?

Hiccup didn't know. Her intense gaze seemed to have something almost predatory lurking behind it, and only then did it truly dawn upon him that apparently one of the archipelago's most dangerous criminals had asked for him, and just him. The thought shocked him back to reality, enough that he could notice his father's expression next to the girl. It was one of mistrust and... was that _fear_? If Stoick the Vast was afraid, that didn't bode well for him. _At all_.

Next to him, Toothless growled. When he turned to him, he saw his best friend was looking at her – Astrid Hofferson, he remembered she was called. _It's a warning¸_ he thought. Toothless was telling her that, whatever she tried, he would be there to defend Hiccup if need be. His heart warmed at the thought that his dragon partner would have his back. He looked back at the blonde, and discovered that she was looking at Toothless with a mixture of caution and what could only be described as fascination. Her eyes flickered between him and his Night Fury, which confused him for an instant, before the realisation hit him. _She wants the dragons_ ¸ he thought. _But more than that, she wants dragons that are loyal, like Toothless is to me. And she plans to use me to that end._ It was so obvious now that he thought about it. Before his mind could go any further, though, his father spoke.

"Why? What interest do you have in my son?"

She finally stopped looking at him and turned back to Stoick, smiling. "Well, I rather think we should be discussing all this in private." This suggestion started a whole new round of murmurs among the crowd. Hiccup could see his father deep in thought; he obviously liked the idea no more than he himself did, but she _had_ just offered them Dagur. At the very least, they needed to hear her out. After a few seconds, the chief reluctantly ordered everyone to leave the Hall; they complied, still muttering and occasionally glancing at him. Once the place was empty, his father beckoned him over; he did, trying not to look at the girl.

"Very well, now speak."

"You want Dagur. I want Dagur. So for the moment, our interests are aligned. I can help you capture him. I have far more knowledge of his habits and regular whereabouts than you do, and you have dragons." She looked at Toothless, who was watching the exchange warily.

"You still haven't explained what your interest in my son is."

"No, I haven't." She smiled. "But that's not really for you to hear, is it?" Her eyes were on him again, and this time he stared back determinedly. He wasn't going to let her use him as a pawn in her plan; he hoped his face conveyed that message. "Like I just said, if you want my cooperation, I'll only speak with him. _In private_."

His father turned to him, clearly concerned. Hiccup tried to look reassuring. "It's OK, dad. I've got Toothless." He wasn't totally convinced, he could tell, but still, he turned and walked away. He waited until his footsteps were gone to turn back to Astrid Hofferson, who was watching him with a faint smile. He surreptitiously moved closer to his dragon. Of course, she noticed this right away.

"You're very close to your dragon, aren't you?" When he remained silent, she smirked. "You know, I said I'd _speak_ with you, Hiccup. That means you have to talk too. That's how this works."

"Of course you'd want me to _talk_ ", he replied bitingly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurred to him that using sarcasm with one of the archipelago's most dangerous criminals might not be the safest thing he could do, but right now he didn't care. He wanted her to know he wasn't about to let someone like her get on the back of a dragon. "Of course you're just here to help us get Dagur. There's no way you'd want information on the dragons, just so you can control them. You clearly didn't ask to speak with me for _that_."

She smiled. "Wow. Where did you get all that from? There's obviously no point in me being here any longer, because you've figured out my master plan and I won't get what I came here for." She shook her head in what appeared to be an amused way. "You don't know me, Hiccup. You and everybody else think you know why I'm here, but you don't, really."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you saying you're not here for the dragons? Am I supposed to believe you?"

She laughed suddenly. "No, of course not! IWhy would you believe someone like me? I know what you are like, Hiccup, I can see it. You think the world is black and white, that there are only good and bad people, and you immediately put me in the latter category because I don't fit your moral standards. So naïve." Her smile was patronising. "What you don't understand is that the world is far more complicated than that. I'm going to show you that."

She was, Hiccup thought, very good at redirecting the conversation whenever she didn't want to answer something.

"You still haven't explained what you're here for."

She just smirked again. "Oh, right, the deal." She very pointedly ignored his real question. "So, my conditions. About Heather, well, I'll provide for her, so it really shouldn't make that big of a difference for you. But she'll be with me at all times. Also, when the time comes, I'll probably require a dragon of my own."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. _And that's really the heart of the matter._ "Sure, which you clearly don't mean to use for anything other than finding Dagur."

"Well, if it's _my_ dragon, I should be able to use it for whatever I wanted."

"And of course, whatever you do won't have any kind of repercussions for us."

"I was told that you were very inclined towards sarcasm." She grinned. "Clearly, I was told right."

"Told _by whom_?"

Once again, she didn't answer but instead kept smiling at him, like she was enjoying some kind of private joke. If she was always like this during conversations, he thought, it was no wonder she seemed to unnerve everyone. She'd probably turned more than a few deals in her favour that way.

"Right then, do you accept my conditions? Because if you don't, then I'm afraid I have to leave right now. I'm not very interested in staying here until all the chiefs come looking for me." Another smirk. "They're not exactly on friendly terms with me."

"Oh, I wonder why _that_ is."

"No clue." Her smirk grew wider. "So?"

He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to be getting answers out of her until she was willing to give them, he could see. Hiccup didn't want to give a dragon to someone who could turn out to be even more dangerous than Dagur, but they didn't seem to have a choice. They could keep her here, but she obviously wasn't going to talk unless she got exactly what she wanted, and they seriously needed to capture Dagur. Thankfully, his father chose that moment to come in again.

"I think that's enough", he said in his booming voice.

"Oh, Stoick! Perfect timing. I was just asking Hiccup here whether he accepted the deal or not."

"That's _my_ decision to make, not his. _I'm_ the chief."

She considered this for a second. "Fair enough, I suppose."

He frowned at her. "I need to speak with my son."

"Oh, what, you want privacy? Do you want me to leave?" Stoick glared at her; she just kept on smiling. "I thought not." Without answering, he took Hiccup's shoulder and took him some distance away from the girl. "Son, what does she want?"

He sighed. "She wants her own dragon."

His father's eyes narrowed immediately. "We can't let that happen."

"No, but we can't let Dagur roam free." Seeing his expression, he hurriedly continued. "We need help, and if she's from the criminal world, she probably has more resources than we do. I don't like the idea of letting her on a dragon any more than you do, but we can't let this pass."

"And what do we do if she turns on us?"

"Then we use _our_ dragons to make her regret ever coming to Berk." His tone was deadly serious.

The chief regarded him for a long time, searching for something in his face, before he sighed. "Very well, then. We'll agree. But be careful, Hiccup. That girl asked for you for very specific reasons. She wants you for your abilities with dragons, and if you let your guard down, she'll turn you to her side. Don't trust her. And don't tell her anything else than what's absolutely necessary." He then took him by the shoulder and walked back to where Astrid Hofferson was, waiting.

"We accept, _but_ ," he overrode whatever she was going to say, "know this; if you turn on us... it won't end well for you."

"Same goes for you." None of them expected that reply; for once, her expression was serious, but it didn't last long.

"So" Stoick said, business-like, "tell us where Dagur is."

"Well, I don't know his _exact_ position. I do know where he'll strike next, though."

"Which is where?"

"Remember my conditions? I'll speak with _Hiccup_ only."

His father harrumphed. "Very well, I'm going. Watch yourself, though." And without another word, he turned around and stomped to the exit.

"Your father's clearly not a fan of this idea", she commented, looking at him. Then she turned towards Hiccup. "Well then, let's get down to business, shall we? I'll tell you about Dagur... but you have to give me something in return to show me you're going to keep your end of the deal."

His stomach sank, for he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask. "So what do you want, er..."

"You can call me Astrid", she smiled. "And I want you to take me to the dragon training arena."

Toothless growled.


	3. Bonding

**A/N: Since I can't answer anonymous reviews, if you have questions, you can ask them on my tumblr (vivi-ntvg .tumblr .com). This chapter ended being way longer than I anticipated, what with the ongoing sass competition between Hiccup and Astrid.**

* * *

His dragon growled in answer to her words. Well, she supposed it was only to be expected. They'd made it very clear they didn't trust her, least of all with the dragons. A pity for them, really, because she'd get her own way. They'd just ensured it, however begrudgingly.

"Or I can just leave now. Your choice", she flashed him a smile.

He sighed, knowing the position he was in. "Fine. Come with me." He turned around, and as she followed him and his dragon outside, he added, "But you'll tell me about Dagur as soon as we get there or else."

"Or else what?"

He gave her a sideways look. "Well, you'll be in a place full of dragons. You figure that out."

She grinned, because no matter how much he threatened her, she didn't think he had it in him to carry it out unless he really had no other choice. "If you say so." This time he narrowed his eyes and didn't answer her, looking away.

As she walked next to him, she could notice the stares from the village; most people were giving her suspicious looks, but mostly their eyes were on the boy walking next to her, with expressions that ranged from pity to mistrust. That was one of the side effects of working with her she hadn't mentioned to him, but it didn't matter; he'd probably already gained their trust beyond doubt with everything he'd done for peace here. His reputation might suffer a little due to the fact that she'd asked to talk with him, but he'd have to get over it.

Another thing she noticed was how protective his dragon was of its master. It walked right by Hiccup the whole time, and she caught more than a few unfriendly glances from its green eyes. It was warning her, she knew, just like it had at the Great Hall. It was telling her that if she tried to harm its rider in any way, it would stop her. The dragon's protectiveness was a very interesting trait, she thought. She'd been told of it, of course, but she hadn't known just how deep the bond between dragon and human ran. Still, that was all to her advantage, once she had a dragon of her own. Heather was the most loyal companion and protector she could ask for, and she knew the girl would never betray her, but there was something to be said for a creature that aside from all that could fly and breathe fire.

It didn't take long to arrive at the arena, a hollow in the stone floor, with an iron net overhead. As they approached, it wasn't hard to realise that the dragons were usually around here; burn marks and scratches that were undoubtedly from claws were everywhere. She also noticed there was a strong fish smell, for some reason.

"Well", Hiccup said. "We're here. Talk."

"Bringing me here was a start, but it's not very convincing. Show me around and I'll talk."

He glared at her. "Show you around? So you can steal a dragon or something?"

Astrid laughed in response. "Really, Hiccup, I was told you were smart. Did I hear wrong?"

"Again, told by whom?"

Like she was going to answer _that_. "If I steal a dragon and try to fly out of here, how long do you think it's going to take you and your Night Fury to catch me? A minute?"

He frowned, but her logic was sound and they both knew it. He seemed to think for a while, then he said, "All right, how about this? I'll show you how to approach a dragon, and you talk."

"Fine."

Reluctantly, he approached one of the pens and opened it. From inside came a roaring, red dragon that she remembered was called a Monstrous Nightmare, and it could light itself on fire, as it promptly did. Its huge, fiery form was definitely a very intimidating sight, and she wondered whether Hiccup had chosen it precisely because of that. She really hoped it wasn't the case; he had to have seen by now that she wouldn't be so easily scared. She watched in fascination as the boy calmed the dragon down with a few words (its body's fire was put out), then turned to her, green eyes once again narrowed.

"Now", he said, "you have to approach him slowly, extending your hand, and stop short of touching him."

She might've answered something sarcastic, but this was his area of expertise and she was truly eager to get on with it, so she did as she was told. The Nightmare tensed slightly as she approached, but Hiccup murmured something to it and it went back to watching her. For a few seconds she waited, hand held mere inches away from the dragon's snout, and then it happened. The creature sniffed her hand, then closed its eyes and leaned forward, until her fingers made contact with its scales. She looked at it in wonder, then rubbed her hand slightly, and it hummed in response, so she continued. It was almost unbelievable, the way in which such a huge, scary-looking creature could look so peaceful, so _tamed,_ just like that. If this was all it took to gain the dragons' trust, it was no wonder the whole island was riding them.

She grew bolder at its attitude, stepping closer and scratching it all over its neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hiccup looking at her with an almost puzzled expression, which suddenly turned to alarm. She didn't understand why at first, but she did when her fingers reached the underside of the Nightmare's neck and it simply collapsed onto the floor. She quickly removed her hand and stepped back. "What happened?" she asked, confused. When she turned to him, he was still giving her that puzzled look, which wiped from his face after a moment.

"Oh, that's... normal." At her raised eyebrow, he clarified. "Dragons do that when you scratch them in that place." Her other eyebrow joined the first. She definitely wouldn't have expected animals as mighty as the dragons to have some kind of weak spot.

Hiccup must've followed her train of thought, because he said, "Don't even think of using that against them." Before she could reply, he went on. "Well, I showed you how to approach a dragon. Your turn." He walked to his Night Fury, who'd been carefully watching everything, and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

She kneeled next to the Nightmare's head and began scratching it again; the dragon rumbled. "I don't know where Dagur is _right now._ " She looked at him, and she saw how he was about to start protesting before he fully processed her words.

"But you know where he's _going_ to be." Good. He wasn't as thick as most Vikings, it seemed.

"In exactly two days, the Berserkers are going to strike a deal with a group of smugglers who will provide them with more ships and weapons for their armada." She paused, still scratching the dragon, who seemed very pleased with the attention it was receiving.

"Where?" He seemed a bit impatient. She supposed she couldn't blame him.

"The smugglers are from the Meathead tribe."

"So they're going to be there?"

"Maybe."

He gave her an exasperated look. "You said you knew where he was going to be."

"No, I didn't. I said that, _right now,_ I don't know where he is. I need more information, and then I'll be able to tell you where he _will be._ "

He rolled his eyes. "So you don't actually know where he is."

"Oh, and you do?"

He scowled. "Fair point."

"Besides, I will know, very soon."

"And how is that?"

"Because I'll go to Meathead island and get the precise details."

He raised his eyebrows. "Meathead Island isn't exactly close. How do you plan to get there before…" He trailed off, realisation hitting him. "We're not giving you a dragon right now. No way." Toothless, as she remembered his dragon was called, made a growl so soft, it sounded only half-hearted.

She grinned. "Oh, I know that. I understand you need to see with your own eyes that I can be trusted. Which is why I imagine you, or maybe your father, will give me a ride."

"And if we refuse?" He snorted. "Oh, wait, I know. We don't get Dagur. No need to remind me." Sarcasm permeated his words.

"Good. I think you're smart enough that I don't need to repeat that all the time."

He scoffed. "So what, you want to leave right now?"

"Why? Are you in a hurry? You strike me as someone who rarely rushes. Thor knows your friend complained about that all the time."

"My friend?"

She smiled, because she knew this was going to be deeply unsettling to him. It'd show him just how much she knew about him, far more than he imagined, probably. "Yes, your friend. Birger."

His stunned expression was priceless. His eyebrows were almost hidden behind his hair, mouth gaping, green eyes wide. His dragon warbled and looked at him worriedly. He struggled to say something, and at last his eyes narrowed. "How do _you_ know about him? Who told you?"

 _Again, asking things I'm not going to tell you,_ she thought. Thankfully, she was saved from the oncoming fruitless interrogation by a voice.

"Good morning, Hiccup." She turned to see a man striding into the arena. When he noticed her, he added, "Good morning, miss." She nodded absently, distracted by the fact that the man was wearing a bucket on his head, for some reason. (He also had a hook instead of his right hand, but missing limbs, from what she'd seen so far, was a common trait around Berk.)

"Morning, Bucket" Hiccup replied, still not taking his eyes off her, as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Do I need to feed Hookfang too?" Bucket asked, nodding towards Astrid. She realised he was referring to the dragon. _Strange name,_ she thought.

"Nah, he's Snotlout's dragon. He'll take care of him."

"Very well." Without another word, Bucket walked past them and towards one of the pens.

"So", Hiccup insisted. "How did you know that?"

"Do you really think I'm going to answer that?" He opened and closed his mouth several times, no doubt looking for another way to formulate his question. Before he could, though, a weird squawk could be heard. She turned and saw that Bucket had opened the pen, and from it had come a dragon she identified as a Deadly Nadder. Its scales were a deep, clear blue, and on its head rested a crown of spikes that gave it a majestic look.

She'd never have applied the word _beautiful_ to a dragon before, but it was the only one that described it. This creature was magnificent, yet also ferocious, if its tail full of spines and the horn on its nose were anything to go by. This creature would be a loyal companion, and a terrible enemy. She hadn't even thought about what kind of dragon she wanted before coming here, but looking at this Nadder, she couldn't imagine herself riding any other dragon.

She hadn't noticed she'd started walking towards it until she heard an exclamation from Bucket and saw just how close she was to the creature, who watched her wearily.

 _Relax,_ she told herself. Remembering Hiccup's advice from the previous minutes, she held out her hand and waited. After a few seconds, the dragon sniffed her hand and pressed its snout against it. The moment it did, a pleasant sensation ran through her. It felt _right_. Like this Nadder was always meant to be for her. It struck her then that dragons had genders and she'd no idea what this one was.

Turning towards Hiccup, she asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Only then did she notice that he'd been watching her with an expression that seemed almost amused. He seemed surprised to be asked that question, but promptly answered, "Girl."

"Interesting. Does she have an owner?"

He gave her a look that was a mixture of calculating and suspicious, and at long last he said, "...no".

Her smile was genuine when she turned back to the dragon, who was currently rubbing her snout against Astrid's hand. She started caressing her neck in the same way she'd done for the other one, and soon she was purring by her feet.

 _You'll be mine,_ she thought. _I'll make sure of it._

"Umm... do you want to feed her?" Bucket had spoken, and only then did she realise he had a barrel of fish nearby. Oh, this was perfect.

"Sure", she gave him her most disarming smile and took a fish. The Nadder promptly got up when she approached with the food, looking at her with interest. "Here you go, girl." She didn't think hand feeding her was a good idea, so she tossed the fish into the air and watched the dragon catch it. She squawked again, and prodded her hand for more food. She readily complied. By the time she was done, Bucket had already left the arena, leaving her alone with Hiccup. The Monstrous Nightmare had flown away, probably to get his owner to feed him.

"So I guess you've found your dragon", he commented drily. She raised her head from her position by the dragon's head, currently resting on the ground, and grinned.

"Yep. That I have."

"We're still not giving her to you any time soon."

"Oh, that's alright. She'll wait for me. Won't you?" She looked down at the dragon, who gave a happy squawk in return and bumped her nose against her side. "That's settled, then."

"What's settled?" another voice asked. They both looked towards the entrance, where Stoick had appeared, frowning.

"Not much, really. Just the dragon that I'll have."

The chief of Berk frowned even more, if that was possible. "We're not-"

"-giving me a dragon any time soon. I know, your son made that clear."

"Then what are you doing here?"

She smiled. "The deal we've made is a trade. I give you something, and you give me something else in return."

"So what did you give us?"

"She told me about Dagur, Dad." Hiccup turned towards his father. "He's going to be somewhere around Meathead Island in two days." He looked towards her, eyes narrowed. "And she wants us to bring her there on a dragon, because she doesn't have the precise details."

Stoick gave her a suspicious scowl she was growing familiar with. "Well, that's awfully convenient."

"Like I told your son," she smiled innocently, "I don't have the _exact_ location. That information is something I'll know once I get there. So you can take me there, or you can miss Dagur entirely."

He was fuming, that was clear to see, but just like Hiccup, he didn't have a choice and he knew it. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

She supposed it wasn't surprising. "What, do you want to leave now?"

"I don't want you running around the dragons, or my people. So yes. We'll be leaving immediately." He turned away from her completely. "Son, get Toothless ready. Skullcrusher's saddle is for one rider only, so she'll have to go with you." He clearly disliked this arrangement, and as he left the arena, he glared at her over his shoulder.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get moving." She smiled expectantly at Hiccup, who wordlessly made the Nadder go back to her pen. As he did, she noticed that Toothless was watching her, but this time his attitude wasn't as threatening. He was still weary, but there was less aggression and more curiosity in the way he looked at her. It was as if seeing her take care of another dragon had made him see her in a different light.

If only his rider could be persuaded just as easily.

* * *

 **The action is coming soon, don't worry.**


	4. Arrival

**A/N: I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. My life was kind of chaotic this past weeks. I'm about to start my finals, so the next two or so updates will probably take a bit longer as well.**

* * *

Hiccup loved flying as much as Toothless did. It gave him a feeling of freedom like nothing else in his life ever did. The wind that felt like a cool caress against his face; the quiet, only broken by the beat of his dragon's wings; the vastness of the sky as they soared through it. Whenever he was feeling anxious, or he had some sort of problem with his dad, he just took to the skies and it always relaxed him. Most of the time, he just enjoyed the feeling, absorbed it, until he forgot about whatever troubled him, but a few times even that hadn't been enough. In such occasions, as he watched the ground pass below him, his mind was elsewhere.

This was definitely one of those times, he thought. The only difference was that, normally, his senses grew numb, and his foot adjusted Toothless' tail fin unconsciously. Right now, though, he could clearly feel Astrid Hofferson's arms wrapped around his waist. Somehow, it felt like she was burning him, as if she had hot irons instead of arms, but he knew that was just his imagination.

From the moment she first revealed herself, he hadn't liked the idea of her on a dragon, and yet here they were. Her ability to turn the situation to her advantage was astounding. He'd had a moment of panic when she climbed on Toothless, thinking she was going to pull out a weapon and hurt him (even though he knew his dad had searched her), but she'd just adjusted on the saddle and looked at him with an expectant expression. His dragon snorted, and the fear was lifted, if only momentarily, from his mind. Now they were on the air, and for now his best friend was in his element; she wouldn't – couldn't - try anything.

This fact had mildly eased his discomfort and allowed his mind to drift into other channels, and he soon found himself thinking of what had happened at the arena. The ease with which she'd gained Hookfang's trust had been unbelievable. Hell, she'd got along with the dragon better than Snotlout did. As if that hadn't been impressive enough, she'd then proceeded to find the dragon's weak spot, something which took him days, in a matter of seconds. It seemed that she was naturally good at handling them. Either that or she'd known how to train dragons all along and she'd just been playing with them, but he didn't understand what the point of giving herself up would've been in that case.

And then there was the whole matter with the Deadly Nadder. He'd seen the expression of _awe,_ of utter wonder in her face as she beheld the dragon. It was the first time that her face hadn't shown even the slightest hint of malice. (A tiny part of him thought that she looked beautiful like that, but he didn't pay attention to it.) She wasn't looking at that Nadder like it was her next weapon; she was looking at it like she'd found something she'd always been looking for but didn't know she was. It was the same expression that he'd seen on some of the villagers when they'd met their dragon partners. And the dragon, it seemed, had definitely taken to the girl as well.

All of this made him curious, because he usually relied on the dragons' instincts. So if two of them had decided to trust her and actually liked her, what did that mean? His father's warnings were still very decidedly on his mind, about her deceptiveness and her ability to manipulate others, but dragons weren't people and they sensed such things. Was there some part of her that was trustworthy? Apparently yes, for even Toothless, who'd been pretty riled up against her at first, was showing less hostility towards her now. Hiccup was still wary of her, but if there was some semblance of good in her, then the least he could do was try to find it, although he'd have to be very careful about it. He had to find out what it had been that dragons saw in her.

He looked towards his dad, who was turning his head towards them as often as he could, a deep-seated scowl in his eyes. He clearly didn't like leaving him with her, but he was with Toothless; he'd be fine.

"You should tell your father that, if he keeps glancing our way every two seconds, his neck is going to be as stiff as a piece of wood by the time we get off."

The voice in his ear surprised him; he hadn't noticed she was so close to him, her lips almost touching his skin. He tensed and recoiled instinctively, trying to put some distance between them, not quite knowing why. He felt her breath hit the side of his face as she chuckled at his reaction; she was still far too close for his liking.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know."

He narrowed his eyes over his shoulder at her. "Maybe not literally, but figuratively? I'm pretty sure you are."

She smiled. "Only a bit." Thankfully, she pulled back slightly, allowing him a break, and then said in a humorous voice, "You know, considering how Night Furies are considered 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself´, I'd have imagined your dragon could go much faster than this." Toothless gave an indignant grumble.

"He can", he replied instantly. "But Skullcrusher can't." He nodded towards his father's dragon.

"I see... Still, I feel a little cheated. I was expecting something way more exciting." The amusement in her voice was clear, and that gave him pause. Was she seriously asking for air acrobatics in her first flight? She was either crazy or way too confident in herself. Probably both, to be honest. Oh well, he thought, at least this way, if she fell out of the saddle it would be an accident.

"Very well." He nudged his dragon to move closer to the Rumblehorn. "Hey Dad? She wants to know what Toothless is really capable of." As he expected, his father's immediate reaction was to frown, but his expression cleared an instant later as he recognised the mischievous glint in Hiccup's eye and understood his intentions.

"All right. But be careful." He wasn't sure who that was directed at, but it didn't matter as he moved away.

 _This should be interesting._ He nodded ever so slightly to Toothless, who was looking at him, and adjusted the pedal. A second later, the dragon darted upwards in a vertical climb, as fast as he could.

He expected the funny jump his stomach always did at the sudden increase in speed. What he didn't expect was to hear Astrid Hofferson screaming, even if lasted for all of two seconds before she got a hold of herself. She also got a hold of him, tightening her arms around his waist until he had trouble breathing. Hiccup didn't even try to hide the smug smirk that covered his face. This was probably the only shot he was ever going to get at scaring her, and he was going to make full use of it.

Fortunately, one of the best things about his bond with Toothless was that he rarely needed to tell him what he had to do when flying. They were so in synchrony, they both knew what the other one required. So it wasn't surprising when, of his own accord, Toothless started spinning around. _Thanks, bud,_ he thought, and patted his dragon's head ever so slightly, so that the girl wouldn't notice. His caution was unnecessary, though, as the moment the spinning began, she'd buried her face in his shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Enjoying yourself?" he teased, because it was so fun to see her like this.

She didn't reply at first, but when Toothless finally levelled out, she raised her head and glared at him. She never got to answer, though, because his dragon chose that exact moment to tilt to the side and drop. This time, she screamed the whole while and he thought she would break him in two if she tightened her arms any further. The Night Fury stopped short of the water, and he heard her sigh of relief.

"Okay", she said, too breathless to sound threatening. "I think that's enough for one day."

"Bored already?" he looked back at her, smirking. Her eyes were trying to look murderous but were far too wide for that.

"I hope you know the only reason I haven't shoved you into the water yet is because your dragon would do the same to me."

"Oh, I know" he said, giving her a cheeky grin. Gods, it really was amazing to see her so out of control. If only he could have this power over her on land. Then again, he though, if he did, they wouldn't even be here at all.

In a matter of minutes they were flying back by Skullcrusher's side. When his father jokingly asked the girl how the flight had been, she'd just given him a glare that was more effective this time and refused to answer. The rest of the trip was spent in that fashion. Once they'd landed, though, she dismounted Toothless and spoke with her usual confidence.

"Well, let's get going." And without further ado, she started down a narrow path that led away from the main part of town. Stoick quickly jumped off his dragon and rushed towards her, grabbing her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get information, of course. That's why we're here after all, isn't it?"

"Oh," his father snarled as Hiccup approached, "and you just _happen_ to be going down a deserted route?"

She scoffed. "If I was planning an ambush, your dragons would protect you. Also, you'd be expecting it, so it really wouldn't be an ambush." She rolled her eyes. "The only reason we're going through here is because you can imagine I can't exactly walk into a village like this without a dozen men trying to catch me. If you care to explain our deal to them, then sure, let's go into town."

The chief stared at her for a few seconds, before huffing and motioning to his dragon. "Skullcrasher, keep your eyes open." As he rumbled in response, his rider started walking along the path.

"That's what I thought", she commented, going after him. Seeing no other option, Hiccup and Toothless followed suit. For several minutes they walked along the barely-there trail, which was far enough from the village that nobody would see them, but the houses were still visible. Several times his father asked where they were going, but there was never any answer. Hiccup noticed that, as they approached a shadier part of town, the path they were on got closer to it until they were standing right at the back door of a small hut, which the girl promptly knocked.

Not long after, the door was opened by a dark-haired woman who looked to be around his age. Her olive green eyes evaluated him and his father for a fraction of a second before moving on to Astrid Hofferson and, it seemed, lighting up.

"Heather!" the blonde exclaimed in a delighted voice, and as he looked at her, he was surprised to see there was a genuine smile on her face, which was mirrored by the other girl. They stepped closer and hugged, much to his confusion. After patting each other's backs, they broke apart. The blonde girl turned towards them. "Gentlemen, this is Heather, my bodyguard. She'll come with us, as per our agreement. Now let's go find out where Dagur is."

While they all strolled into town, Hiccup explained to his father the part of the deal regarding Heather, which he hadn't done before because it had seemed insignificant in light of her interest in the dragons. He wasn't sure he was being listened to, though, since Stoick seemed preoccupied with glaring at everyone who dared look at them for more than two seconds. He supposed he couldn't blame him; the appearance of some of the people around them was frightening, covered in scars and strange tattoos. Most were armed, and Hiccup guessed the sight of the dragons walking alongside them was the only reason they hadn't been attacked yet.

However, the two girls in front of them didn't seem to notice any of this. They appeared perfectly comfortable, casually chatting while they walked with the confidence of someone who knew exactly who they were and what they were looking for. Which they probably did, or at least better than the two Berkians did. Eventually, they arrived at a particularly evil-looking hut.

"I'm going in", Astrid Hofferson announced. "Heather will stay outside with you."

"Why can't we go in?" Stoick demanded. The girl sighed.

"Do you honestly think my source will trust me if I ask him about one of the archipelago's most dangerous maniacs with a suspicious-looking man by my side?"

" _I_ look suspicious?"

"Yes. Your appearance makes it obvious that you're not exactly a low-life, and your attitude suggests you're used to command. Folks around here will notice you're not one of them, and they won't trust you." The chief was obviously not convinced. "Look, in case you haven't noticed, the people around here are afraid of your dragons. They won't come anywhere near them."

He tried to argue, but her reasoning was very clear, so in the end he just grumbled and stepped back as the blonde promptly went in. The raven-haired girl leaned against the door and looked away, carefully ignoring Hiccup and his father. The former scratched his dragon's head, staying as close to him as possible, while the latter continued to glower at those who surrounded him. Not long after, Astrid Hofferson came out again, smiling widely.

"They'll be here at dawn."

* * *

The moon illuminated the waters beneath the cliff Hiccup was sitting on, which made for a beautiful sight, and more importantly, a place with a clear view of the spot where the Berserkers would appear. He supposed that was the reason his father had chosen to make camp so close to it.

It hadn't been easy to decide the location for that, for sure. Once they knew the place where their enemies would be, everyone had agreed they needed to find a place to stay, but then his father and Astrid Hofferson had gotten into an argument about whether they should stay in the darker part of town, where Stoick feared they'd be attacked, or in the main part, where the girl was very likely to be recognised. Hiccup and Heather had stayed out of it (the bodyguard didn't seem to speak much) until they'd found a middle ground; they wouldn't stay in town at all. Once they'd decided that, it only made sense to be as close to the place of the deal as possible. They'd had a quick dinner before going to sleep.

However, after a while of tossing around, Hiccup realised that he wasn't going to drift off any time soon and went to watch the sea from the vantage point they had. He supposed he was nervous; Dagur was merciless and cunning, and he'd never had the time to anticipate an all-out brawl against him as he did now. He was also worried about Astrid Hofferson, of course, and the chance that she could be working for Dagur and this was all a trap. And even if it wasn't, fighting Dagur was always a challenge and he had no idea if she was skilled enough to provide them with a real advantage on that front. She had a bodyguard after all.

"Can't sleep?"

He jumped at her voice; he hadn't heard her approach.

"I think that's pretty obvious", he replied as she sat down next to him.

"Why?" She sounded puzzled; he just shrugged.

"There's no need to be nervous, you know. My source said it's not the whole armada, just a couple of ships. They shouldn't be too difficult to take down."

"That's not what worries me." She raised her eyebrows, and he amended himself. "Well, it's not what worries me the most."

"Then what is?" If he didn't know better, he would've said she sounded almost concerned.

"Dagur, I guess." As he pronounced those words, he realised they were true.

"What about him?"

"He..." Why was he trying to explain this to _her_? "Why do you care?"

"I'm curious. You've defeated him before. I don't believe that he makes you nervous just because he's a psychopath."

"It's not that. It's..."

"Does this have something to do with his obsession with you?"

He turned his head sharply to look at her. "How do you know that?"

She snorted. "How _don't_ you know that? Even the pettiest thief in the most remote island in the archipelago has heard that Dagur won't stop talking about you. He calls you his 'brother', apparently." She looked at him earnestly. "Does that really bother you?"

"Do I find it unsettling that a manic, murderous psychopath is obsessed with me?" he asked sarcastically. "Wouldn't you, in my place?"

"No. Probably because I'd be the one being obsessed."

He couldn't help chuckling at her self-deprecating humour, and freezing when he realised what he'd just done. She grinned at his reactions.

"You know, just because you don't trust me, it doesn't mean you can't find me funny."

"I..." He didn't know what to answer, but was saved from having to do so by the sound of footsteps coming. They both turned around to find Heather standing there.

"It's almost dawn", she said, pointing at the sky which was getting clearer. "We should get moving." They nodded and, as they stood, the blonde smiled at him.

"Showtime, Hiccup."


	5. Trouble

**A/N: I'd like to point out I suck at action scenes, so sorry in advance if the strategy or something doesn't make sense to you. I tried. xD**

* * *

"There they are", Hiccup murmured, looking through his 'spyglass', as he'd mentioned the strange, cone-shaped object was called. When he'd seen Astrid's puzzled stare, he'd shown her how the thing magnified whatever was at a distance, and with a smug grin informed her that only he knew how to make them. He'd also warned her he knew exactly how many he had and would notice if some went missing. She'd just made a mental note to figure out a way to get one.

"Let me see", Astrid demanded. He looked at her suspiciously for a moment, before handing her the spyglass. She brought it to her eye and watched as the sail depicting a Skrill slowly rounded a corner and came closer. Two more ships followed. From the other side, a ship with no sail whatsoever approached.

"They're probably going to meet in the middle, right where the cliff starts", she commented.

"Why would they?" Stoick questioned. "It's the most exposed position."

"To attack from here, sure, but _we_ can move away in a matter of seconds. Anyone else in this cliff on foot would be an easy target for them. Besides, they have a great view of what's coming from both sides of the sea, and nobody would catch them by surprise. They aren't expecting a dragon attack." The chief of Berk just grumbled, as he did whenever he knew she was right and couldn't do a thing about it.

"So", his son said, "when exactly are we going to get moving? I get that we can't go while they're far away or we'll lose the element of surprise. But we can't let them get too close, either."

She considered the question carefully, handing him the spyglass back so she could judge the ships with her own eyes. "We also shouldn't let them meet the Meatheads. Smugglers are a greedy, cowardly lot. If we start attacking the Berserkers _before_ the deal, they'll run away and we won't have to worry about them. However, if they reach an agreement, they'll fight with everything they have to protect their precious gold." She squinted at the view below her. "I'd say we should go in a minute, so let's get ready."

As they all mounted the dragons, Astrid sitting behind Hiccup, Heather, who'd been watching the camp, approached.

"Astrid", she said anxiously, "won't you take at least a knife with you?"

She smirked in reply. "I would, but the man here-" she nodded over at Stoick, who was listening to the conversation with a frown "-would object, and we don't have time for an argument. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Heather wasn't convinced, but she'd have to deal with it; they had to leave. "Now, let's go."

And without further ado, the Night Fury and the other huge dragon whose species had a strange name took off. A few seconds later, they were approaching the three ships, and she heard the cries of 'dragons!' and 'fire!'. The nets and rocks aimed for them weren't long in coming, but both riders manoeuvred their mounts to avoid them, although Stoick had a little more difficulty doing so, given his dragon's monstrous size. The response was immediate; Toothless started firing plasma blasts at the catapults, while Skullcrusher aimed at the soldiers, some of who ran and jumped overboard, even as others tried to find crossbows.

However, she hadn't come here to watch the destruction of a fleet; she was here for Dagur, and so she scanned the ships, trying to determine in which one he might be. She couldn't see him on deck in any of them, which was strange, since Dagur wasn't one to stay away from a fight. Especially not with his 'brother'. Still, he could be hiding somewhere planning something, in which case she had to stop him. Chances were he was in the largest of the ships, so when Toothless hovered for a moment right over it, she took the opportunity and jumped off before Hiccup could stop her. The fall was a bit harder than expected, but it didn't matter. She had to find the psychopath.

"What are you doing?!" she heard Hiccup yell at her.

"What we came here to do!" she yelled back at him. At her voice, a soldier who was close by turned to her and advanced, readying his axe with a malicious grin. Astrid didn't wait for him to come; she lunged towards him, and when he swung at her, she dived and ferociously tackled his legs to the ground. Taken by surprise as he was, he didn't react fast enough to prevent her from snatching his axe and slamming his helmet with the flat of it. (She would've chopped his head in half, but Stoick probably wouldn't have liked that, so she settled for knocking him unconscious.)

 _Now_ this _is fun,_ she thought as four more soldiers came at her. She parried away the first one's sword and used his momentum to push him against another one of his comrades. As they tumbled to the ground, she struck both of their helmets with her axe. By then, the third soldier was on her back. She quickly rolled away, narrowly avoiding a hatchet aimed at her head, and stood back up. She didn't have time to think of anything else, though, as he took a set of knives from his belt and started throwing them at her. She took cover behind a box.

 _So he likes throwing things. Very well._ Looking around, she noticed a rope coiled under the man's feet, which stretched all across the sail, at a reachable distance. _Perfect._ Getting into a crouching position, she kicked the box towards the soldier, hitting him in the shins and providing a distraction that allowed her to grab a part of the rope and yank on it with all her strength. As the rope suddenly went upwards, it tangled in the Berserker's leg and left him hanging upside down. Before he could react, the axe was slamming against his head.

 _Good, now... wait._ There had been four soldiers at first; one was missing. As she looked for him, she took a moment to see what was going on in the other ships; the two dragons and their riders had almost destroyed them, and there were plenty of men in the water, but no sign of Dagur.

Her stomach sank. _This was a trap. Someone set us up,_ she realised. _Someone said the Berserkers would be here so we'd come, thinking Dagur would be here too._

Suddenly, she heard a thwang very close to her. There was no time to think; she just jumped out of the way, and the arrow that had been aimed straight for her heart grazed her shoulder instead. Before she could do anything else, there was the sound of an explosion, the heat of which she could feel in her back, and a loud splash. She turned around and saw that part of the floor was charred and black, discarded crossbow lying in the middle.

The beat of wings made her look up to find Toothless hovering above her, his pupils dilated, while his rider seemed almost concerned. Almost.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah", she smiled.

"Really? Because you're bleeding", he informed her. Astrid peeked at her shoulder and realised there was a red stain that was quickly spreading. It didn't hurt much, but she should probably tend to it soon.

"Thanks", she said as she walked up to one of the fallen soldiers and ripped off part of his tunic to tie around the gash.

"Well", he commented dryly as Toothless landed, "apparently you can't be bothered to notice when you're wounded."

She paused as she bandaged her shoulder. "I didn't mean for telling me I was bleeding", she said, looking at him seriously. He might think she didn't appreciate what he'd just done for her, but she did. "Don't tell your father you helped me, though; he might disown you."

He scoffed. "Like it'd be the first time." The immediate widening of his eyes told her he clearly didn't mean to say that out loud, though.

"He disowned you?" she asked in disbelief. Just like every criminal in the archipelago knew that Dagur considered Hiccup his brother, they also knew that Hiccup was the most important thing in Stoick the Vast's life after he lost his wife. That he would ever disown his son sounded impossible.

"That's, ah... that's none of your business." He tried to shrug it off, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She'd have to ask him about that later, once she'd gained his trust. Pushing him for an answer right now wouldn't accomplish anything.

"Okay." Looking around, she saw the other ships were completely destroyed, and Stoick was flying towards them. As his dragon landed, she could see his ever-present scowl, which seemed especially deep-seated now. That was only to be expected, given the turn that things had taken.

"Well?" he demanded, dismounting. "Where is Dagur?"

"Clearly not here", she replied, making sure her face showed nothing of how she felt about that.

"You lied to us", he accused.

She sighed. Just what she needed; another reason for him not to trust her. "Why would I drag you into a fight and tell you how to win it, if I wanted you to lose? No, someone lied to me. Or to my sources."

"It makes no difference. We had a deal, and you failed to keep your end of it."

"So now I guess you're going to lock me up." That would complicate matters for sure, but it wouldn't make it impossible to find Dagur. If that was what it took to put their suspicions to rest, she'd take it.

"Exactly. Now get on Skullcrusher. You're riding with _me_ this time."

* * *

The ride back had been quiet. His father had been fuming the whole trip, while behind him the girl looked deep in thought (Heather had come too, silently riding Toothless with him). For his part, Hiccup was wondering about everything that had happened, too. It had seemed to him that she'd been truly surprised to discover Dagur's absence from the ships, but it was hard to tell; her face had shown nothing of her emotions at the time. In any case, she apparently had no quandary about being imprisoned at Berk. Either it really didn't matter to her or she already had her escape planned. He imagined it was the latter, and regardless of how much vigilance his father put around her, he didn't doubt she'd get out easily.

And then there was the matter of his own actions. When he'd seen how narrowly that arrow had missed her, he hadn't even thought about _who_ it was he was helping; he'd just instinctively ordered Toothless to shoot the soldier, since the girl was still too close and the next projectile might have found its target, despite the combat skills she'd demonstrated before (not that he'd actually seen it, being busy attacking the other ships, but when she'd jumped aboard there'd been at least four men on deck and there was only one when he came back). Still, he knew that, even if he _had_ thought about it, he would have done the same; he'd never be able to actually leave someone (even a person like her) to die. She'd also seemed genuinely grateful about that, although it didn't change anything for him.

Once they'd arrived, Stoick had wasted no time taking Astrid Hofferson to the dungeon, who hadn't reacted at all to being hauled away by a group of Berkians. Heather had gone with them, for some obscure reason. Hiccup had been told to go home and wait there. After arranging for her guards (she'd be watched by no less than three men at any given moment, apparently) his father had come back and ranted about how untrustworthy she was and how he wouldn't let her fool them again. Hiccup was sure he would've gone on about that all night if he hadn't been interrupted by Gobber, who took him away to solve some dispute (it was amazing how many problems there were when the chief was gone for a day).

Seeing as he'd be gone for a long time, Hiccup decided to see how things were at the arena, and while there, he thought he might as well feed the dragons and save Fishlegs the trouble. As he gave fish to the Deadly Nadder, he noticed that she seemed sad, almost as if she could sense that the girl she'd liked so much was locked away in the dungeon.

"I'm sorry", he told her, scratching her neck. "I really wonder what you saw in her." She pushed against his hand and crooned softly in response, and he found himself considering the day's events again. Astrid Hofferson had truly seemed shocked that they hadn't got to Dagur, and the dragons trusted her... He went back to his house deep in thought, and as he opened the door, he decided he'd speak to her again, if only to convince himself not to believe her; it wouldn't do any harm. He couldn't let his father know, though, so he waited until the chief had gone to sleep before quietly leaving with Toothless. He made sure nobody saw him as he made his way to the dungeon, where he saw the three guards posted at the entrance. Luckily for him, they were none other than Bucket, Mulch and Silent Sven. All he had to do was ask them not to tell his father he'd been there, which they agreed to; he knew they'd keep their word.

Astrid Hofferson had been placed in the first cell, the one closest to both the door and the guards. (Heather wasn't there; he wondered where she'd gone.) For a moment he thought she was asleep, but the second he stepped in, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Come to tell me how I deserve this?"

"No." Truth be told, he wasn't sure why he'd come.

"Thought so. Then why are you here?" She didn't give him time to answer. "To ask how I failed?"

"I..." That was as good a reason as any, he supposed. "Yeah."

"Well, like I said to your father, someone lied to me."

"Who?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think I would've already paid them a visit if I knew who it was?"

"You're locked up."

She scoffed. "Be honest, Hiccup. Do you really believe that I won't be able to get out of here the minute I need to?"

He remained silent; he wanted to lie to her and tell her he didn't think she could get out, but he knew she'd see right through that.

She smirked. "That's what I thought. Anyway, I have to find out who told Dagur we were looking for him. Once they're taken care of, we can try to capture him."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to scoff. "Do you really think my father is going to trust you in a mission like that a second time?"

She raised her eyebrows. "He didn't trust me the _first_ time."

"Fair point."

"And no, I know _he_ doesn't trust me. I'm not sure about you, though."

He gave a humourless smile. "I'm not sure either. I know that the dragons trust you, although I can't even begin to comprehend _why_. But I also know you have a well-built criminal reputation."

"So where does that leave you?" He just shrugged. "In that case... I know the current location of a ship where Dagur usually stays."

He looked at her incredulously. "And I should believe this is accurate because..."

"Because I've seen him myself on deck often enough. Admittedly, I don't know if he's there right now, but it might be worth checking out."

"What if someone lied to you again?"

"Nobody told me that he's there _right now_. I'm just making a guess. There's a good chance you won't find anything."

"And if it's a trap?"

She smiled. "The _Black Crusader_ doesn't have any weapons; it's why it hasn't been detained in any of the islands. So there's no risk of being captured, if that's what worries you."

Hiccup didn't answer; he was weighing his options. If he chose to go, he might get caught by his enemies. If he chose not to... they wouldn't be any closer to finding Dagur, which was the reason they'd done all this.

"Fine", he said, with a sense of finality. "But if I get captured, Thor knows what my father will do to you when he finds out." That wasn't a threat, but the truth.

"I'm aware. So try not to get captured." He rolled his eyes. "I assume you're not that stupid, but you're not going alone, are you?"

"Of course not." He wasn't sure who he could convince to tag along. Probably Fishlegs.

"Thought so. Heather is at the Great Hall; go ask her the exact details. Good luck."

He didn't reply as he left the dungeon, wondering when his life had become such a mess.

* * *

 **The next chapter or two might take longer to update (for real this time), as I'll be starting my finals soon. See you later!**


	6. Unwilling

"I'm not so sure about this, Hiccup", Fishlegs said for what had to be the fiftieth time that night, clutching the handles of Meatlug's saddle tightly.

"I know, Fishlegs, but there's no other way", Hiccup replied. The truth was he wasn't entirely convinced that this was the right thing to do either, but if he showed any shred of doubt, it would only make his friend worse. It had already been hard enough to persuade him to come, and he'd only managed to do so by insisting that it'd be beneficial for the whole village if they managed to capture Dagur, that they might even get statues (he couldn't believe he'd had to pull that card _again_ ) and if they didn't find him, they wouldn't lose anything. ("Besides sleep", Fishlegs had complained. "Meatlug needs her rest, you know.")

So here they were now, flying over some tiny islands, searching for a ship with brown sails and a dark hull (according to Heather, who'd mysteriously showed up right as he left the dungeon to inform him about the _Black Crusader_ ). They were a fair distance away from Berk, far enough that nobody on patrol would find them, but close enough that they could be back before morning came and somebody discovered they were gone, which was something Hiccup had no intention of letting happen. If his father learned about this, he'd get a furious lecture, and while Hiccup couldn't blame him for that, he just had to try _something_. In any case, it wouldn't be the first time he went behind his father's back, he thought with a slight pang of guilt.

It was a good thing he'd been given a pretty precise location; otherwise it would've been impossible to find a dark ship in the night. As they approached a bigger island where supposedly they'd find what they were looking for, he took out his spyglass and peered through it. Trees, the odd house or two, more trees...

"There!" he exclaimed, pointing. He'd spotted a black ship hidden under the shadows cast by a cliff. Admittedly, it could be a different one, but given the fact that the island looked almost uninhabited, he doubted there were many ships around. Fishlegs and Hiccup coaxed their dragons closer, hovering right next to the cliff, doing their best to remain inconspicuous.

"Okay, Fishlegs", Hiccup said, turning towards him and taking his shield from his back, "now-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as he heard a familiar, whistling sound; that of a net flying through the air. He tried to move out of the way, but caught by surprise as he was, he didn't have the time. As he and Toothless grappled with the net in their inevitable descent, he saw Fishlegs hurriedly flying away. Some might have called it cowardly, but he knew it was the only sensible choice; they didn't know how many enemies there were and Meatlug wouldn't be able to destroy an entire fleet by herself. He just hoped that her wings would be fast enough for his friend to get help in time. When Toothless struck the deck of the ship, the impact sent him tumbling to the floor, shield slipping away from his arm. He only had time to notice the Skrill depicted in the sail of the ship before he hit his head hard against the wooden planks and everything went black.

* * *

Astrid shifted uneasily on the floor of her cell. She'd encouraged Hiccup to go, because she needed him to trust her, but she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Nobody would ( _should_ ) expect him to show up at the _Crusader_ , and even if they did, they'd have no weapons, and yet... That was why she'd asked Heather to find out who Hiccup would be going with, just to reassure herself. Now she couldn't do anything but wait; escaping right now wouldn't be the best choice if she wanted to put suspicions about her to rest.

A sudden scratching sound told her that one of the rocks that formed the cell's wall had been moved, and a small parchment immediately fell down from the resulting hole. Before coming to Berk, she'd made sure to find out a way to communicate with the exterior from the dungeon, and her sources had discovered this cell had a loose rock that could be reached from the outside; perfect for slipping messages. She picked the one she had received, and as soon as she read it, she knew she had to leave immediately. She wrote some instructions on the back of the paper using a tiny pencil that had also been dropped and put it in the tiny hole, knowing that Heather would get moving the second she got it.

Standing up, she thought about the content of the message again and shook her head. What had Hiccup been thinking? Fishlegs? She'd been told about this boy; he was Hiccup's closest friend after Birger, apparently. He seemed to be smart, but far less daring than the chief's son, and certainly not the best choice for a potentially dangerous mission. She supposed he was the person he trusted most; that was the only explanation. However, if something went wrong, then he needed someone more skilled at combat by his side. And right now, the only person like that he had was her, whether he liked it or not.

It didn't take long for Heather to show up, wearing a hooded cloak that covered her hair, just like they'd planned. The green-eyed girl took a tiny knife from her pocket and made quick work of the door's lock. Once inside, she took off the cloak and retrieved Astrid's battle-axe from her back. The blonde strapped it to her own back and put on the garment, making sure it hid her hair and clothes from view. She then stepped out of the cell, leaving Heather inside.

"I'll be back soon", she said, closing the door.

"Good luck", the other girl replied. It was still strange to see her with her hair painted gold and wearing clothes that looked exactly like Astrid's, even though they'd done this a lot of times before.

Astrid walked out of the dungeon, past the three guards posted at the entrance. As she did, one of them nodded at her ever so slightly, acknowledging the exchange that had been made and the orders received. She nodded back, and one of the other guards cheerfully bade her goodnight. Smiling amusedly, she continued at a leisurely pace until she was out of their sight, at which point she broke into a run towards the dragon arena.

* * *

The first thing that Hiccup felt was a throbbing pain on the side of his head, followed by a stinging sensation in his left arm. Opening his eyes, he saw he'd been brought below deck, to a darkened chamber with two cabinets and a stool at the far end. Close to him was a tiny hearth with an iron poker resting by it. Looking up, he noticed the chains locked around his wrists, bounding him in place; the same thing had been done to his ankles. He tried to move his arm to test the strength of his prison, and to his alarm found he couldn't move. He was paralysed, but how was that possible? The only way he knew that could happen was Speed Stinger venom... _Oh._ Maybe he'd been a victim of one; it would explain the uncomfortable feeling in his arm. It must have been a young one, though, because he was still in control of his head. Not that that'd be of much use in the current situation.

A trap door opened suddenly, prompting a small ladder to fall into place. A man dressed in Berserker armour peered down at him, then he was gone. Before Hiccup had time to wonder who that was, a pair of feet came down the ladder, followed by more Berserker armour and finally Savage's face. The man looked crazier than the last time he'd seen him; it seemed Dagur had rubbed off some of his mannerisms on him.

"Well, if it isn't the great dragon conqueror", he said, with a mocking smile. "Came for Dagur, didn't you?" Hiccup just glared at him. "That's a pity, because he's not here. He would be, though, if he knew _you_ had come. But he doesn't, so it's _my_ turn to play."

He didn't like the way Savage was leering at him, he decided. He was reminded too much of Dagur, and not in a good way (not that there was _any_ good way to remember the Berserker chief). The man walked to the forge, picked up the poker and dipped the end inside the hot coals of the hearth. The iron immediately began to redden. Hiccup liked this even less.

"So, here's how it's going to be. As I'm sure you've figured out by now, you can't move, so you can't run away. I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them. If you answer right, you get to keep your skin intact. But if you don't…" He raised the poker and stepped closer to Hiccup, close enough that he could feel the heat coming from the piece of iron.

"Question one. Where is the Skrill?"

The question reminded him of a very important someone whose fate he didn't know.

"I don't know. Where's Toothless?" He wasn't going to let himself be intimidated, even in this situation, and he desperately needed to know what had happened to his dragon.

Savage _tsk_ ed. "Wrong answer", he said wistfully, and grabbing the hem of his shirt, he yanked it upwards, exposing his skin.

 _Don't give him what he wants,_ a voice inside Hiccup's mind said, but as the hot poker burned his chest, he couldn't help the scream that burst forth from his throat.

* * *

Astrid took a deep breath to steady herself. Thankfully, her memory was great and she remembered exactly where the blue Deadly Nadder had been locked away last time she was here; otherwise, she would've had to check every pen, which wasn't a very appealing prospect. She raised her hand and slowly pulled down the lever that unlocked the doors. As the log lifted, she could hear the dragon inside squawking, probably waking up.

"It's okay, girl", she said as softly as she could. "There's nothing wrong. It's just me". She wasn't sure if the Nadder would remember her voice, but if she just opened the door suddenly, she'd probably end up impaled by a spike. The noises stopped, and then she heard a squawk she could've sworn sounded curious.

"That's right. Easy, girl. Please don't kill me." The log was all the way up now, so she carefully pushed the doors open, just enough for her to slip through them so the dragon could see her. In the darkness of the pen, only the Nadder's yellow eyes were visible, illuminated by the moonlight, and they were wide and alert. Remembering the last time she was here, she held up her hand, not daring to come any closer until she'd been recognised. The seconds that passed until the dragon approached her felt like an eternity to Astrid, and while she sniffed her hand, it seemed like she was waiting for her own death. When finally the Nadder squawked again and bumped her snout against the girl's hand, she felt she could breathe again.

"Yes, you remember me, don't you?" she cooed. "I need a favour." She stepped out of the pen and opened the doors further. "Come." She wasn't sure if the dragon would understand her, considering she didn't have a rider to train her, but her doubts were assuaged when the blue-scaled creature came out of the pen and towards her. "Good girl", she cooed again. "Now I just need..." She looked around the arena until her eyes spotted a pile of leathers and ropes in a corner. Going towards it, she searched for something that might help her ride the dragon, and quickly found an old saddle that would probably work.

"Okay", she said, going towards the Nadder again. "Now, stay still, girl. This won't take a minute." Astrid had never done this, but she'd seen the way Toothless' saddle was placed on him; it shouldn't be too difficult. The dragon cooperated by fidgeting as little as possible, and soon the girl was sitting on her back, worn leather underneath her and wound around her hands.

"And finally, the difficult part", she muttered to herself, then spoke louder, "Okay, girl, let's go find Hiccup!" She wasn't sure if the dragon understood the command, but she definitely caught Hiccup's name and eagerly run towards the gate. As soon as they were out, she jumped into the air, angling upwards, and Astrid had to grip the handles tightly to avoid falling off. After a while of this, the Nadder levelled out and started flying more peacefully. The girl pulled the handles slightly towards her left, where she knew they had to go to find the _Crusader_ , and her mount responded instantly.

Astrid smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she'd thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I really didn't mean to leave it here, but this ended up being much longer than I'd anticipated. Anyway, updates are still going to be regular, even though I have exams (I really need to fix my priorities, hehe).**


	7. Painful discoveries

**A/N: This is one of the first scenes that I imagined when I came up with this AU, and I'm kinda nervous about it. Please tell me what you think of it :D**

 **Also, be warned: lots of violence in this chapter.**

* * *

"I'll ask one more time", Savage said. "Where is the Dragon Eye?"

"I don't… know", Hiccup panted. His breathing had long since been reduced to shallow gasps; it seemed like he couldn't get enough air inside his body, and any attempt to take a deep breath was immediately stopped by the agonising sensation in his chest, where the hot iron had already made a deep mark. Instead of burning him in different places, Savage had focused on that one spot on his skin, tearing his shirt off completely somewhere along the way. The rider was sure that if the other man went on just a little longer, he'd burn his bones.

Savage _tsk_ ed again. He'd been doing that sound a lot. Under any other circumstances, it probably would've been quite irritating, but as it was, his brain couldn't focus on anything other than the excruciating pain close to his heart.

"Think _harder,_ Hiccup. Or do you want me to make this thing go all the way through you?"

"You'll... do that... anyway." He hated the fact that his speech was so breathless, but it couldn't be helped. His sarcasm lost effect when it was used in such a way; even talking was painful, as it forced his lungs to move more than absolutely necessary. His wrists hurt as well, given that they were holding his dead weight; however, it was a minor discomfort compared to his chest.

"Hmm. You know, this would probably be a lot more effective if I were to threaten to torture your _dragon_ instead of you." At that, Hiccup's eyes widened in terror. He could bear all this pain himself, but there was no way he could watch Toothless being subjected to it. "Yes, you'd certainly talk faster. But... I won't." Relief flooded through him, despite his situation. "This is so much more fun." Savage hesitated for a second, then, setting the iron down, reached for his injury and poked it with his finger. Hiccup clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming, though he couldn't prevent the hiss that escaped his lips. "Yes. Very entertaining." He dug deeper, scratching at his bare flesh, and this time the scream couldn't be stopped. It felt as though he'd been set on fire.

There was a sudden series of bumps on the ceiling, as if a bunch of boxes had fallen over on deck (he didn't know how his brain noticed through the pain). Savage paid no mind to it, but after a few seconds the screech of a Speed Stinger could be heard, loud and clear, and Toothless' answering roars followed soon enough. The Berserker let go of him for a blissful moment.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Keep that thing under control up there! I need to hear this boy sing!"

There was no answer from above; only one or two grunts, the cracking of wood as something pierced the roof several times, and finally both dragons went silent. Somehow, in his state, his senses were heightened enough that he could hear every little thing perfectly.

"Eh", the demented man said, looking back at him. "Those creatures are very hard to keep under control. I don't know how you do it." A twisted smile crossed his features. "But I will." He kneeled next to the forge and began adding something to the flames. Hiccup couldn't see what it was, but he didn't need to; it was clearly meant to make his ordeal even worse.

The softest of noises made him raise his head. There on the ladder was a pair of boots he could tell weren't Berserker; they took careful steps down, making sure to be as quiet as possible. A pair of violet leggings followed, then a spiked skirt, and that was the moment he understood exactly _who_ was there. He gasped in surprise and, immediately realising his mistake, looked at Savage, but he was focused in his task; obviously, he thought Hiccup's sharp intake of breath had been an effect of pain. He carefully peered back at the ladder and met Astrid Hofferson's blue eyes. They settled on him for an instant, before her gaze fell upon the Berserker captain and turned to ice, cold fury dominating her expression.

Silently, she finished descending the ladder and approached, holding an axe he hadn't noticed before. When she was a metre away from Savage, he looked up, but it was too late; the flat of her weapon hit the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. Then, strapping the axe to her back, she turned towards Hiccup, and her face transformed, concern radiating from her features.

Taking a small pin from her hair, she stepped closer to him and made quick work of the chain that locked his left arm in place. Once free, it dropped heavily to his side; it was apparent that the Speed Stinger venom was still coursing through him. She repeated the process with his other arm, but without anything to hold him, he fell forward. For a moment he thought he was going to hit the floor, but her hands caught him easily, although his injury was aggravated by the sudden movement. She carefully lowered him onto the floor, setting him so that his back was against the wall, then promptly went towards the cabinets at the far end.

While she rummaged through them, he wondered how she was even there. He'd known that Berk's prison wouldn't hold her for long, but he hadn't imagined she'd escape on her very first night. And why had she come anyway? She'd never denied it could be a trap, but she'd been adamant that he try to find Dagur. Why had she suddenly decided that he needed her help? He supposed that could signify that she hadn't meant for him to be captured, or she wouldn't have shown up to untie him. Even so, how had she arrived so quickly?

Apparently having found what she was looking for, she turned and went towards him, holding a rag and a bottle in her hands. As she did, he spotted a security cord tied to her belt, the kind that he wore to strap himself to Toothless' saddle. Drunk with pain as he was, it took a few seconds for his brain to connect that with the piercing sounds he'd heard before and come to the realisation that she'd managed to tame a Deadly Nadder enough to ride it there (probably the one she'd bonded with). It seemed incredibly unlikely that she'd do so in such a short time, and yet it was the only explanation that covered all the facts.

His train of thought was interrupted when she kneeled next to him and, wetting the rag inside the bottle, pressed it to his chest. For a moment, it felt like his flesh was screaming out, before he realised that whatever that rag was soaked in, it was cool and soothing, providing much-needed relief for his skin. Without meaning to, he sighed, which made her raise her head.

"Hi, Hiccup", she said softly. He looked up at her and saw she was giving him a smile that was small but genuine, so different from her trademark smirk. It lit up her features in a way that made it impossible to look away. "This should help with that burn, and the effects of the venom will dissipate soon. You're going to be fine." That tone, accompanied by her smile, made it seem like she cared.

She grabbed his hand and put it in place of her own, holding the rug. Letting go, she stood up and regarded him for another moment before deliberately reaching out and running the back of her hand down his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed of their own accord at the contact. (Later, he would reason it was because, after all the pain he'd just been through, any other kind of touch was extremely pleasant to his senses.) She lingered just an instant before pulling back and turning towards Savage, who was still unconscious.

Her expression turned once again into one of pure fury, reminding him of exactly who she was and what she was capable of. He watched as she dragged the man towards where he'd just been himself and chained him up. Once that was done, she slapped him twice, and he groggily opened his eyes, his face showing fear when he noticed his position.

"Hi", the girl said, a dangerous smile on her lips. "Remember me?"

Savage squinted at her, then gasped. "No. No way." Hiccup was confused as to how they knew each other until he recalled she was a very famous criminal.

"So you _do_ remember me! Perfect. I can skip the introductions and get straight to the point." Her tone was dripping with venom. "Someone told you I was after Dagur. Who was it?"

Predictably, the man just glared at her. She shook her head in response.

"Wrong answer." Nonchalantly, she picked up the poker and dipped its tip into the forge. Savage's eyes bulged, and when she brought it close to his skin, he broke down immediately. Hiccup wondered how many times she'd done something like this before. Part of him was horrified, but after all he'd just been through, he couldn't help but feel that this was fair; an eye for an eye. He hated himself for it, but the thought wouldn't leave his mind.

"No, no, wait! I'll tell you everything!"

"Will you?" She moved the red-hot iron even closer.

"Yes! Just get that away from me!"

She smirked at him before dropping the instrument. "All right. Talk."

"I... I didn't actually see the source of the information. I just got a piece of parchment stating that you had come to Berk and that you'd probably ally with them to try to get to Dagur. We had to assume you knew what our next move was going to be, and prepare for that."

"And I presume that's how Dagur knew not to be present at Meathead island." Savage nodded. "Exactly _how_ did you come by this message?"

"It was brought by someone in a boat. He said he was only a messenger, though."

"What did this messenger look like?"

"I don't quite remem-" The girl picked up the poker again and he quickly recoiled. "No, wait! Wait! Um... He wore dark clothes, and he came in a boat with a plain white sail."

She didn't drop the iron this time. "That's not very specific. I need more details."

"Let me think... Uh, dark hair, grey eyes... Oh! He had a tattoo in the shape of a sword in his wrist. I saw it when he gave me the parchment."

Obviously this information meant something to her, for her eyebrows raised and she threw the poker away. "Very well. Thank you for your time."

Savage was visibly relieved. "Can you let me go now?"

She snorted, and Hiccup saw something unpleasant take shape in her eyes. "I don't think so. You've caused me quite a lot of trouble in the past... and Dagur should know that his second-in-command has been telling secrets."

The man paled. "No, please, don't tell him. You know what he'll do to me if you do. Have mercy! I can be your informant! "

She gave a short laugh. "I'm afraid that position is already taken. But I appreciate the offer."

And in a lightning move, she took the axe from her back and hurled it into his head, splitting his head in half. Hiccup dropped the rug and looked away, shocked, trying to erase the image from his mind.

"Let's go." Her tone wasn't cold or cruel; it was perfectly normal, almost casual, as if this was everyday stuff for her, which was much worse. Like she was so used to killing, it didn't provoke any kind of emotion in her.

She picked up his discarded shirt, which she'd found somehow, and carefully put it on him, ignoring him when he said he could do that himself. She then helped him up, mindful of his burn; the Stinger venom was wearing off, but he was still a little stiff. With one arm around his waist, she stared at the ladder for a second, then shouted, "Toothless! A little help getting Hiccup up?"

There was the sound of a plasma blast, and the ceiling around the trap door collapsed, widening the hole a considerable amount. Toothless jumped down in front of them and sniffed him, warbling worriedly.

"I'm okay, bud." The Night Fury gave him a sceptical stare. "Well, I'll live."

"Can you ride him?" the girl asked. Hiccup tried to move his feet; he was a bit clumsy, but as long as they took it easy, they should be fine.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good." She helped him mount up, and as he adjusted his prosthetic to the tail fin, she climbed up the ladder. He could hear excited squawking and hushed words, which he assumed meant she was calming the Nadder to be able to ride her. As Toothless jumped on deck (the sudden move brought a twinge of pain), he looked around and was shocked to find a bunch of Berserker soldiers scattered on the floor, blue spines sticking out of their chests. Blood had spattered the wooden deck, and close to the edge he could see a small open cage where he guessed the Speed Stinger had been. He now understood the commotion that had taken place before her arrival.

"What did you _do_?" he asked, a note of horror in his voice. She just shrugged.

"What I had to. Don't worry, I set the dragon free."

"But you... _killed_ them. All of them."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to tell on me, Hiccup?"

He didn't have the words to answer. The events that he'd witnessed had left him devoid of them.

"I thought so. Here." She handed him his shield, which he'd completely forgotten about after losing it in the fall. "I think this is yours."

Without further ado, she nudged her dragon and took off; Toothless followed suit while he strapped the shield to his back. As they ascended, Hiccup considered everything he'd seen in that ship. She'd been so concerned about him and his well-being... but she'd murdered all those soldiers without a second thought. What's more, she'd threatened to torture Savage (and Hiccup had no doubt she would've gone through with it had the man not cooperated) and then killed him in cold blood, heedless of his pleas for mercy.

Today, he'd found out that there were two sides to her. One of them was caring and considerate, while the other was manipulative and ruthless. And though he seemed to be on her good side (fortunately), he'd do well to remember she could switch from one to the other easily.


	8. Aftermath

**A/N: I have no idea how this chapter ended up so long. There's not even that much happening.**

* * *

"There's a storm coming", Hiccup commented.

"I've noticed", she replied flatly. Dark clouds were gathering in the distance, and the wind was picking up speed. Both dragons were nervous, he could sense it. "Should we fly around it?"

He couldn't help feeling a bit smug that she needed to ask him. That feeling vanished, however, as he looked at the sky once again. "I don't think we can", he replied. "It's too close to us; we will be caught in it no matter what."

"Great."

As they approached the centre of the storm, the wind began howling around them, making it much more difficult for the dragons to fly. Soon enough, rain began pouring down, but they plunged forward anyway. Hiccup only hoped there wouldn't be any lightning; he and Toothless would be in trouble in that case.

He was starting to feel cautiously hopeful that they'd make it out without too much difficulty, when suddenly he heard a yelp. He turned towards the other rider and dragon, only to find out they weren't next to him anymore. Alarmed, he looked around to discover that they had been caught by a sudden updraft which was quickly lifting the Nadder higher and higher as she struggled to escape it; with all the darkness, he soon lost sight of the dragon completely. He urged Toothless upwards, making sure to stay away from the updraft. At last, he spotted them again, still being carried by the wind.

"Astrid!" he shouted. (Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that it was the first time he ever called her by her name.)

"We're fine!" she shouted back. The Nadder was slowly inching away from the column of air, until at last she broke free of it and gently glided down towards where he was. When they reached him, both dragon and rider were pretty dishevelled, but whole.

"Well", she said, "that was quite the experience." Her attempt to be nonchalant was ruined by her chattering teeth, and he could see that she was frightened, even if she was trying to hide it. He felt a momentary twinge of sympathy (getting stuck in the winds wasn't pleasant, even for someone with his expertise, much less for someone's third time on a dragon) before he remembered who she was and decided maybe this was some sort of retribution.

"Yeah, that happens when you try to take over things you don't fully understand."

She glared at him. "In case you've forgotten, I was trying to _help you._ A little gratitude would be appreciated, considering you're alive because of me."

"I _am_ grateful, but I also remember that, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been on that ship in the first place."

"Not this again", she groaned. "I offered you a deal. I didn't force you to do anything. _You're_ the one who accepted."

"You said you'd help us find Dagur, who by the way we haven't even got close to."

"First, I imagined you knew it'd be dangerous when you accepted the deal. Second, _I was betrayed._ How could I possibly have known that?"

He considered this for a few seconds. "Fine. Let's say that was the problem. What are you going to do about it?"

She gave him a devilish grin. "The same thing I did about Savage."

He shook his head as he relived the day's events again, and the Berserker's unnecessarily brutal death. "You're a monster", he said in a serious tone.

She replied just as seriously. "Yes." Simple and clear. She didn't deny her own nature.

"You're no better than him."

"I never said I was."

He tried hard to wrap his head around the fact that someone could consciously _know_ that they were a monster and have no problem with that. (Dagur obviously didn't, but he was nuts, while this girl seemed perfectly sane to him.) He couldn't.

"How can you live with that?"

"By saving your life." She looked ahead, ending the conversation.

The rest of the flight was silent and, thankfully, eventless. Once they reached Berk, they went straight to the dragon arena, and Hiccup noticed that the village seemed oddly quiet, considering it was the break of dawn. As soon as they landed, Snotlout came towards them, Hookfang in tow.

"Hiccup! Where were you? Your father and Fishlegs went looking for you. They said you'd run into trouble while following a dragon or something."

 _Oh, perfect. Just what I needed._ "I was, erm..." He dismounted, trying to come up with something plausible.

"Getting into trouble", the girl said plainly, climbing off her steed. As she did, Hookfang raised his head to look at her, and his pupils widened. Undoubtedly recognising her from the first time she'd been at the arena, the Nightmare stepped forward and nudged her, prompting her to scratch his neck. That made Snotlout look at her, puzzled for a few seconds, until a familiar, sleazy grin spread over his face.

 _He doesn't actually mean to..._

"Hey babe", he said in a supposedly seductive voice that made Hiccup cringe. "I see you've won that dragon over. Just like his rider." The auburn-haired boy mentally face-palmed.

She regarded his cousin with a stare that grew more displeased by the second. Hiccup knew he should probably warn him that this was a terrible idea, but he also knew that watching how this unfolded would be very entertaining. As long as she didn't kill him, that was.

" And you are?"

"Snotlout Jorgenson. I don't believe I have the pleasure of knowing _your_ name."

She looked at him incredulously for a second before busting out laughing. "Either you really don't know who I am, which makes you an idiot, or you know and are going ahead with this anyway, which might be worse."

Snotlout pouted. "Oh, don't be so mean, babe."

Her face grew darker. " _Don't_ call me that."

"Then tell me your real name and I'll call you that. I'll call you however you want."

Hiccup didn't like the way her scowl was turning more and more dangerous. He opened his mouth to stop his cousin from saying something else, when the Nadder growled ferociously and stepped closer to him. Hookfang tensed, but didn't otherwise react. The girl reached behind her back and slid out her axe, and even someone as dense as Snotlout could tell his flirting wasn't wanted.

"Listen up, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Hœttr Hofferson. Surely you've heard of _him,_ if not of me." The dark-haired boy paled. "And do you know what I do to the men that try to take advantage of me?"

Snotlout didn't stay to find out; he turned and ran from the arena, Hookfang following suit. Hiccup couldn't stop himself from chuckling, even as she scoffed.

"What an idiot. Who was he?"

"My cousin."

She gave him a disbelieving stare. "You're kidding me."

"I wish."

Shaking her head, she petted the dragon. "Thanks for that, girl", she cooed. "You did great in that storm, by the way. How you rode the wind..." She paused for a moment, lost in thought, then grinned. "That's it! You fly in storms like nobody's business, so I'm going to call you Stormfly." The Nadder squawked in pleasure.

As she stroked the dragon, Hiccup realised that they'd just passed the point of no return, or maybe that had been a while ago. The blue-scaled creature had already liked her from the moment they met; they'd flown together, alone, and now she'd been named. The bond had been formed, and there was nobody else that Nadder would accept as her rider. Keeping her here would only make her miserable and testy, which was pointless.

"All right", he sighed. "You can have her."

She turned towards him, startled. "What?"

"The dragon. She's yours."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I think it's very clear she's chosen you as her rider."

"So you're just going to give her to me?"

"Astrid" he said, using her name for the second time (why was he keeping count?), "there's nothing I or anyone could do to keep her away from you now. It's pointless to refuse it."

The smile that brightened her face at his words was enrapturing.

"Thanks. This is perfect, you know. I'm going to find that traitor right away on her." When she started climbing back on the dragon –Stormfly- he understood her meaning.

"Wait, you're leaving _now_?"

"Of course. Why would I wait? If your father gets here, he'll never let me leave. And once I've taken care of business, we can go back to finding Dagur."

"And you're confident that without a traitor in the way, you can find him easily?"

"Obviously. I know what you've seen so far doesn't exactly show it, but I'm usually _very_ effective."

He rolled his eyes. "So noted. Go then."

She smiled warmly at him, which made his insides twist. (Or maybe that was the burn in his chest, which had been numbed by the cold air while flying, but it was quickly making its presence known again.) Gods, how could someone be so brutal and charming at the same time? She was too confusing, and if he didn't watch himself around her, he'd be dragged down into her madness.

"Bye, Hiccup. See you soon." And without further ado, Stormfly took off.

* * *

Stoick was positively fuming. His son sometimes did stupid things, like everyone else, but this was too much. Running off in the middle of the night to follow a lead by a criminal who'd proved herself untrustworthy was bad enough, but dragging Fishlegs along with it? Although that had proved to be a good idea, or else he wouldn't even have known that Hiccup was in trouble. He shuddered to think of what would have happened in that case.

"Um... Chief?" Fishlegs asked shyly. "It's this island."

As soon as the boy had arrived completely out of breath at his house and explained what had happened, the chief had wasted no time in getting Skullcrusher out and telling him to take him to the place. He'd decided not to bring the other riders with him, simply because he didn't want news of his son's crazy idea spreading around, which would be inevitable if the others joined them. He'd just told Snotlout that Hiccup was in trouble, being purposefully vague about the details, and asked him to guard the arena in case he showed up. After that, they'd climbed on his dragon, deciding to leave Meatlug behind because she was tired after flying almost all night, and hurriedly parted.

So now here they were, in some Thorforsaken island, searching for a Berserker ship, of all things (apparently Fishlegs had seen a Skrill in the sail as he flew away), hoping it was still here. Thankfully, the blond remembered exactly where they'd been, and they soon arrived at a cliff where apparently the capture had taken place. There was a black ship sailing away, but apparently that was the one the two riders had been looking for in the first place, and not the one where the attack had come from.

Looking around, Stoick noticed something hidden under some trees. Urging his dragon closer, he noticed it was a ship, but it was so well hidden it would've been impossible to see it in the dark; he only saw it because dawn was breaking. He soon saw the sail, and the Skrill in it, which made him tense. There appeared to be no movement on deck, however.

"Get ready", he said. Fishlegs swallowed behind him.

As they approached, he noticed that there were people in the ship... but they were all lying on the floor, which was as ominous as the dark stains spread all over the wood. When they reached the deck and landed, he heard the boy gasp behind him.

It was obvious some enemy had attacked, for all the soldiers were clearly dead, blue spines sticking out of their bodies, blood all over the place. A hole had been blown, and below a small chamber was visible. They jumped off Skullcrasher, and Stoick drew his axe, carefully searching the ship in case this was some sort of ambush. Fishlegs, meanwhile, ran over to the edge to throw up on the ocean.

As he walked over to the hole, he stepped on something, and looking down, he noticed they were dragon scales. _Black_ dragon scales. With a sense of horror, he jumped down to the chamber, and to his relief (and disappointment) found neither his son nor his dragon. There _was,_ however, someone chained up. His head had been split in two, which made for a rather nasty sight, and it took him a few moments to recognise the man as Savage. He got closer and saw that, on a bench next to him, there was a leather strap that he recognised as Hiccup's, on account of the red dragon crest.

His stomach sank to his feet as he realised that, whatever had happened here, it had been terrible, and his son had been, at the very least, present to witness it. Judging by the chains and the forge right next to them, he imagined this was some sort of torture chamber, and if they'd taken off his boy's shirt as the strap suggested... he'd probably been a victim. A burning rage filled him. Somebody had taken his son, the only thing he had left, and _tortured_ him. Stoick would make sure that they paid, starting by Astrid Hofferson, who had clearly meant for him to end up in this situation. Then he'd also have to find whoever was directly responsible for the deed... although if it had been anyone of the soldiers on this ship, he was too late for that.

He went back upstairs, wondering where Hiccup could possibly be. He knew that he hadn't suffered the same fate as the rest of the people here; if that had happened, he was sure they would've left his body for him to find. So he was alright... or alive, at least. But where could he be? As he pondered, he noticed that Fishlegs had somehow gathered the courage to take one of the spines from the dead men and was examining it with great interest.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"These aren't just any spines, chief. They're Deadly Nadder spines. And going by the way all the soldiers were attacked, I don't think it was a wild dragon. Someone riding a Nadder did this."

Stoick was sceptical. "You think it was someone from Berk who did this?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "There's only one Nadder on Berk, and she doesn't have a rider. So unless someone managed to tame her and ride her here..."

A memory intruded upon his thoughts; back in the dragon arena, after they'd made the deal with the girl, when he arrived to find her petting a blue dragon. She'd told him something about finding the dragon that she'd have. But could she have actually trained it and taken it in such a short time? It seemed unlikely... until he remembered Hiccup's words when he'd first found Thornado. He'd said that trust was the most important thing in a bond with a dragon, and once the beast bowed its head, it was letting one know they could ride it. So if Astrid Hofferson had already established the bond... the possibility of her being the one behind all this mess was high. The question was, why? And how had she escaped Berk?

He'd find out later, he decided. For now, he had to find Hiccup. Thankfully, he had a piece of his clothing and a tracking dragon for that. Skullcrasher didn't sniff the leather for more than two seconds before taking off with Stoick and Fishlegs, leaving the massacre behind.

* * *

He gazed out at the sea thoughtfully. He really hated having to do this to the person who'd trusted him for so long. Without Astrid Hofferson, he'd probably be long lying dead on a beach somewhere, but she'd taken him in. She'd given him a chance. Because of her, he even had a family. And when they'd threatened to take that, he found he couldn't risk it. And so it was that he found himself betraying her.

Dagur would've destroyed his wife and children otherwise, and he knew it; he didn't regret what he'd done. But he also knew he would pay for it; Astrid considered loyalty an important virtue, and she wouldn't let him off the hook for breaking it, no matter how many years they'd worked together.

It was okay, he thought, as he finished writing the message for the man to deliver it to the Berserkers. He'd made peace with that fate. She didn't know that he was behind it all yet, but she would soon, and that would be his last breath.

So be it. She had taught him not to shirk his duty, no matter how painful. Well, he'd been a good student until the end.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will have more of Astrid murdering people, obviously. You've been warned.**

 **Also, sorry if the part with Snotlout seemed a bit ridiculous, but I just couldn't resist. xD**


	9. Dread

**A/N: Happy holidays! Since this is the time of year for good feelings and love and all that... what better way to celebrate than with a chapter of torture and murder? Yay! xD**

* * *

Brant was roasting his fish over the fire, his men surrounding him. Their catch had been quite good today, which seemed to be consistent with how business was going lately. Of course, some people would think this was a redundancy, given that their business _was_ fishing, but they would be sorely mistaken. To the archipelago at large, they were fishermen and traders; the criminal underworld, however, knew exactly _what_ kind of things they traded, and it definitely wasn't fish.

Their latest enterprise had actually been a one-man job, which of course meant that Brant himself would be the one to do it; his men were reliable, but such a job usually implied that the stakes were rather high, in which case he preferred to trust no one but himself. It had been simple enough, to be honest; he'd get the messages from his employer at the specified location, then he'd take a boat and row over to Berserker Island, hand the piece of parchment over to the waiting soldier and come back. It was rather strange that the man who'd commissioned the job was the one to meet with him regularly; normally, such a task was left to someone else, a lackey. But the favours he'd obtained in exchange had been amazing, so he wasn't about to start complaining.

The light of the fire illuminated the tattooed sword in his wrist. He smiled fondly at the memory; he'd been just a boy then, recently accepted into the innermost circle of the island's most renowned thieves, and he still remembered the thrill at being given the ultimate mark, one that proved his loyalty beyond all doubt.

As he reminisced, he heard some strange noises from the sky, but didn't pay them any heed; he'd drunk a lot of ale tonight, so his mind was probably playing tricks on him. When the noises got louder, though, he saw several of his comrades look up, and realised that he wasn't imagining it; they were all hearing those strange, squawking sounds. Apart from that, he noticed there was a shadow that was becoming larger with every passing second; at first he'd thought it was a bird, but as it got closer he realised what it was.

"A dragon!" someone shouted. Everyone scrambled for their weapons, but a buzzing sound stopped them in their tracks. One of the men was lying on the ground, gurgling as blood flooded his mouth, a result of the blue spine sticking out of his chest. There was a second of absolute silence before the screaming and running for cover began, but even as he got away, Brant could see his men fall, one by one, the dragon's aim perfectly deadly, until a spine hit the back of his leg, causing him to tumble to the floor in agony. By that point, the squawking was at his back, and with much difficulty he rolled over; if he was going to die, he wanted to at least have a good look at the creature that would finish him.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him; the dragon, a blue thing with spikes in its head, cocked its head at him, and then he heard a familiar voice from behind it, which attracted his attention to the fact that someone was _riding_ it. He could only gape in astonishment as Astrid Hofferson jumped from its back and landed in front of him.

"Hello, Brant" she smiled pleasantly.

For a moment, the only thing that ran through his mind was shock, but as he realised the situation he was in, he trembled inwardly. She'd just killed all his men, was riding a beast that was said to come from Helheim itself (which was appropriate, given that some people said that of _her_ ), and if he knew anything, that smile meant that their conversation was not going to be enjoyable. The pain in his leg was just the appetizer for her. He watched warily as she went over to the fire and picked up a tankard, then came back, sitting down next to him.

"Now, Brant, I'm sorry for all this... unpleasantness" she gestured around, "but I need some information. You've had a job delivering messages to Berserker Island. I want to know who employed you to do that."

"I'm sorry, Hofferson, but I can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy." He wasn't going to betray the people who hired him unless it was absolutely necessary.

She smiled and, grasping his shoulder, turned him over, so his injury was exposed to her. A second later, he felt as though it had been set on fire and realised she was dropping ale on it.

"Please", he hissed, "Hofferson..."

"The name, Brant" she said in a tone that made it clear she would do that again until she had what she wanted. She always did. "Tell me who it was."

"I don't know! He didn't give me a name!"

"But you saw who it was." He was too busy trying to contain his whimpers to deny it. "Tell me about him."

"I...I didn't see his face", he gasped. "He wore a hooded cloak at all times that also covered his clothes..." He screamed as the ale was dropped again.

"A ring!" his brain somehow reminded him amidst all the pain. "He had a ring! It was golden and huge, and it was bound to his hand with black wool. He usually wore gloves, but I saw it once."

She stopped and was silent for a few seconds. When she spoke again, her voice was completely different. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes!" he panted. "Completely! I arrived earlier once, so he wasn't prepared and his hands weren't covered."

"All right", she said at last.

"So... are we done?"

She didn't answer him, but instead dropped the ale all over him. She then went to the fire and came back with a log that was still burning. His stomach dropped to his feet.

"I remember this one time I wanted to leave my house and go find a troll in the forest. It was dark, and I needed a torch, which I'd never made before, so I picked a tree branch and set it on fire." She smirked. "Needless to say, it didn't end very well. That's when I learned that you need a proper log to make a torch. I think this one will do wonderfully."

Tying his hands together with something, she made a gesture and the dragon placed a leg over him, effectively pinning him in place. After that, she placed the log between his shoulder blades, precariously balanced, and stood back. The claw over him prevented him from squirming to tilt the torch and end his torture faster.

She watched him for a few seconds, smiling... before laughing and shaking her head. "Oh, the suspense is killing me!"

She pulled out an axe which she'd strapped to her back, and the last thing Brant ever saw was its blade as it whistled through the air, coming towards his head.

Darkness.

* * *

When Toothless licked his injury, Hiccup immediately felt a burning pain, which quickly receded as the healing properties of his friend's saliva took effect on his abused skin.

"Thanks, bud", he said, stroking his dragon's head. He warbled in response, and Hiccup sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

It could be worse, he supposed. He _could_ have the rest of the riders at his door, asking him about what he'd been doing with Astrid Hofferson, teasing him or suggesting he was responsible for all this mess. His father had made a great choice by containing the situation, but that meant that, when he came back, he was going to get the most furious lecture of his life. And it wouldn't help when he learned that the girl was gone, having somehow escaped from her prison the night before.

He'd gone over there himself, to check the dungeon cell, and found nothing that suggested how she'd managed to escape. Since the guard had already changed, he'd asked Bucket and Mulch if there had been anything strange the last night; they'd told him the girl who accompanied Astrid Hofferson had visited, but she'd come and gone very quickly. He decided not to tell them about the escape and went back home, figuring Heather had done something to get her boss out.

Even so, the fact remained that the blonde had escaped, and now she was gone for who knew how long, with her very own dragon. (He was going to have to downplay his part in that when he told his father.) And though she'd saved his life, convincing Stoick the Vast that was what had happened was going to be hard. Not to mention how furious he was going to be once he heard of his torture at Savage's hands.

All he had left to do right now was to wait and let his burn be healed. Eventually, the door slammed open and Stoick rushed in.

"Hiccup!" His voice was a mixture of anger and worry.

"Dad-" He was interrupted by his father's arms crushing him, which didn't sit well with his injury; he couldn't contain the hiss that escaped him. Hearing him, the man put him down and stepped back, frowning when he saw the red skin.

"What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you, but promise me that you won't interrupt me until I'm finished."

"Hiccup-"

"Dad, please. We'll never get anywhere otherwise."

His father stared at him for a few moments, before relenting. "All right, I promise."

He took a deep breath. "So, last night I, uh, I went to speak with her. With Astrid Hofferson."

Stoick glowered. "That's-"

"Dad. You promised."

With great effort, he contained himself. "Fine. Go on."

"So I went to speak with her, because the dragons had trusted her, which was very strange. Well..."

He recounted his conversation with her, putting emphasis on the fact that she'd told him she didn't have a solid lead and he'd decided to go of his own volition. Then he told him about what had transpired on the little island, trying not to dwell on the fact that he'd been tortured so as not to rile his father up even further. As he explained how she'd appeared and got rid of everyone in the ship, he saw a vein bulge in Stoick's neck. Regarding Stormfly, he merely said that the dragon had picked her and when she'd left, he'd decided that going after her would accomplish nothing, given that the Nadder would find a way to escape and get to her. His father wasn't entirely convinced by that, but he kept it to himself.

When Hiccup finally fell silent after sharing his findings on the dungeon cell, the chief didn't speak for a while, digesting the information. Finally, he said in a flat tone, "So you went willingly even though you had no guarantee you'd be successful."

He hid a wince; that sounded terrible, but it was the truth. "Yes."

"And the Berserkers _tortured_ you."

"Yes."

"And the girl killed them all. So I can't wring the necks of those responsible."

"She beat you to it."

"And you let her get away, with a dragon no less."

Hiccup braced himself for the onslaught, but it never came. His father seemed pensive, not angry. After a while, he sighed.

"Son", he began, "we've had our differences. With the dragons, you were right and I was wrong. I admit it." He paused. "But we didn't _understand_ them. They were completely different from us. This girl... she's human. She's like us. And she has never claimed that her reputation was unfair."

He wondered where Stoick was going with this, but didn't interrupt.

"You're a Viking, and as stubborn as they come. And I can tell that you've committed yourself to this... _madness_ , and you'll see it through regardless of the consequences. Perhaps you see something in her I don't; it wouldn't be the first time." He sighed. "But please, son. Be careful. You're playing right into her game, whatever that is, and unlike the dragons, she's anything but straightforward." He stood up and ran a hand down his face; his expression hardened. "One more chance, when she comes back. But that's it." And with another word, he turned to the door and left.

* * *

Asger sat down at the cliff, his favourite place to look at the sea and reflect. It had been while since he'd last sent a message to the Berserkers; usually, he already had more to send them. Heather made sure to keep every one of Astrid's allies well informed of what she was doing, in case an emergency plan needed to be put in action. The last parchment had been one saying that she'd sent Hiccup to investigate the _Black Crusader,_ which was exactly how things were supposed to go. He'd told the Berserkers that their plan had worked flawlessly... but he hadn't heard anything about a rescue, which was strange.

Astrid was very protective of that boy, and she was sure to have _something_ prepared in case things went awry. That was the next step of the plan; she'd have everyone know about it, and then he could inform the Berserkers about it. And yet there were no news from Heather.

Once again, he felt bad about this betrayal. Heather was being deceived as well. It wasn't just Astrid, but all the other operatives from her network, some of whom he could consider close friends. However, his family came first. They'd been threatened; he didn't have a choice.

A sudden cacophony of screaming and other, weirder noises made him turn towards the village, which was a distance away. For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating, but then he realised his eyes weren't tricking him; there was a blue, spiked dragon walking towards him, which was undoubtedly the cause of all the commotion. And right next to it was Astrid Hofferson, looking for all the world like a Valkyrie who'd come to take him to Vallhala.

As he got up, though, he knew his destiny would be nowhere near as noble.

* * *

 **Happy new year everyone!**


	10. This time for sure

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I meant to update this the week that Race to the Edge premiered, and even had the first part written... but I suddenly got some serious stomach problems, and was in a lot of pain for most of that week. After that, I had a week-long trip so I didn't have a computer available. I was going to tell you guys that when I updated... but I couldn't write. Heck, I couldn't even concenetrate on watching stuff.**

 **I want to try to have a new chapter before the end of January, because for the first fifteen days of February I'll be going to a house without Internet, but I think I'm going to bring my computer and work on new chapters anyway. I make no promises, though.**

 **Again, I'm sorry this took so long.**

* * *

Astrid was deep in thought as Stormfly flew towards her destination. Brant's words troubled her; at first, she'd refused to believe them, but she knew the man well. He was a typical coward henchman, and that kind of men were quick to tell the truth and betray their bosses in order to avoid death. Which meant that what he said about the ring was true, and she knew there was nobody but Asger who wore jewellery in such a strange fashion; it had always been her way of easily identifying him.

This also posed another problem; Asger would never betray her on his own, she knew. He had a deep sense of loyalty, a quality she required of her closest allies, and she'd given him a second chance at life. He owed everything he had to her, and he wouldn't just turn on her for no reason at all. Unfortunately, this meant that there was someone else after her, someone who had planned all of this. She wasn't worried about the fact that said person probably wanted her dead – there was always a price on her head after all- but rather the fact that they'd managed to orchestrate an elaborate plan that involved her most trusted partners. She needed to find out who they were, and fast.

It could be Dagur, trying to send her off his trail, but he was rarely one to plan so much; she knew the Berserker chief preferred brute strength, and although he definitely didn't lack cunning, his methods only went as far as allying with other criminals and sneaking his soldiers into enemy territory. No, this was someone new, who for some reason didn't want her getting to Dagur, but why? They weren't protecting him; the criminals with large organisations like hers, and the one that was after her, didn't get into deals with people as unpredictable as Dagur. So what other reason was there? If she didn't get the Berserker chief, it really only made a difference to her, since it prevented her from gaining the trust of the Berkians...

The realisation hit her then. _Of course._ This wasn't about Dagur; this was about stopping her from getting her hands on the dragons. She'd promised to capture the madman in exchange for a dragon; if she didn't keep her end of the deal, then she wouldn't get one. Whoever was responsible for all this, then, somehow knew that she was going to Berk and had correctly assumed that she would try to get a dragon. The question was: was there an ulterior motive for not wanting her to achieve her goal? Were they just afraid of the upper hand she'd get, or did they want something else?

The answer to that, she decided, was something that she'd have to set about discovering later. First, she had to deal with Asger, and then she'd need to catch Dagur and put the Haddock's suspicions to rest. Well, the father's, anyway; she could sense that Hiccup already trusted her, albeit reluctantly. Once that was done... as much as she'd have liked to keep a close eye on Hiccup, she'd have to trust his protection to others, as she'd done so far, and find her mysterious enemy. Besides, if they captured Dagur, that should ensure Hiccup's safety, at least until she came back.

Stormfly's squawking brought her back to reality and she realised she was already flying over the island where Asger's village was. She directed her Nadder towards a cliff where she knew the man usually was, and as they approached and the people noticed them, she could hear their screaming. Thankfully, nobody attacked; she wasn't in the mood for dodging manoeuvres, and if they were scared, they would leave them alone, which would be for the best; she didn't want any witnesses.

While she landed, she saw that Asger was only now turning around, as if he'd only just heard all the noise, which knowing him was probably true; he had a tendency to get lost in thought. He looked at her as she walked over to him, neither of them saying a word. He knew exactly why she was there, she could tell by the look in his eyes. There was determination in them, and a bit of fear, but mostly he seemed sad that they'd reached this point. She understood him; she felt the same.

For several moments, they just stood there in silence. Finally, he spoke.

"So, it's over then."

He seemed at peace with it. He'd probably had a lot of time to think about it, she guessed.

"Yes." She paused and sighed. "If you had come to me, I could've helped you. We could've avoided all of this." She looked at the cliff. "But now it's too late."

His voice tightened. "They threatened my family", he said. He was pleading, pleading for her to understand the reason for all this.

"Of course they did." So her suspicions were right. "Asger... I'll take care of your family, whatever they need."

"I know you will." He hesitated for a beat. "Which is why I'll tell you that Dagur is at the little island just north of Berserker Island, and he'll be there for at least another week."

"So close?" she raised her eyebrows, but she didn't doubt the information. He was giving her something that would help before he died; trying to prove his loyalty, such as it was, until the end.

"It's the last place anybody would think to look." She nodded, and he swallowed. "One last thing. My wife... She has no idea. If you could make it look like an accident... for her..."

Her voice hardened. "Look out at the water."

Slowly, Asger turned around and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. She went towards him, taking a strip of leather out of her pocket, and hooked it around his neck. When he went limp, she tossed his body down the cliff. Everyone had seen a dragon come this way; it was the perfect cover.

Having finished, she walked back towards Stormfly and mounted up. As her Nadder took off towards Berk, she felt glad that her father had taught her about the value of loyalty. She never would've got anywhere with traitorous employees.

* * *

Hiccup hammered away at the blade of his fire sword. With everything that had happened in the last few days, he'd nearly forgotten about it, but while he waited for Astrid Hofferson to come back, he'd remembered how excited he'd been about this project. The blade would have to be extra resistant, since it'd be set on fire every time he took it out, but that was exactly why he'd picked Gronckle iron for it; he knew firsthand how well it withstood fire.

It was a relief to be at the forge alone; the last two days had been rather weird. The other riders seemed to realise that something was up, even if they didn't know exactly what. Snotlout, thankfully, hadn't talked about what he'd seen when he and the blonde had arrived at the dragon arena, which was a mercy; it would've been much more difficult to keep everything a secret if the twins heard about it. He had no idea of what Snotlout thought he saw, but he hadn't been asked about it. He'd wondered about that, until once he noticed the dark-haired Viking looking at Stoick with what could only be described as dread. That's when he understood that his father had probably told him to keep his mouth shut.

He didn't know who else knew about Astrid Hofferson; the whole village had heard her ask for a deal, but nobody had seen her get it, and then they'd seen her being brought to the dungeon, so they'd obviously assumed she was being kept a prisoner. Hiccup understood his father's reasons; the less people who knew about the deal, the better. Which was why he was avoiding the others (especially Fishlegs, who knew him the best) and their questions; he didn't want to lie to his friends.

Suddenly, there was knocking. He turned towards the door, but saw no one there. He heard the knocking again, and realised that it came from the window, on the other side of the smithy. He went towards it and almost jumped when he saw Heather crouched outside. Toothless raised his head and warbled questioningly at his reaction. The girl didn't say anything, just pointed towards a narrow path that led away from the village, and walked towards it. Understanding immediately, he carefully put away the unfinished weapon and hurried down the path with the raven-haired girl, followed by Toothless. He wondered if it was Astrid Hofferson who was already back. It seemed too soon, but then again he guessed she had no reason to be slow about it; if anything, she'd probably been in a hurry.

 _Wait. Why don't I just ask?_

"Is she back?" Heather just nodded and kept on walking. The path they were on was built on the cliff's side, away from the view of the village; perfect to keep them hidden. After a while, they arrived at the forest, and they hadn't gone much further when the blue Deadly Nadder – Stormfly, he remembered- appeared, her owner beside her. She smiled when she saw him. His Night Fury, meanwhile, stepped forward to meet the other dragon.

"Hiccup", she greeted. "I know where Dagur is. Shall we get going?"

For a moment, he didn't speak as her words sunk in. Straight to the point, for once, he thought.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes. I took care of the... _problem_ in my organisation. There are no more traitors inside."

"And how did you get the information about Dagur?"

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I enjoy our conversations, we really should get going."

"I have to get my father."

She raised an eyebrow. "And do you really think your father is going to let us go?"

"Yes. He told me he would."

Her eyebrow went higher. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. He said this was the last chance, though." He looked at her for a second. "Which is why I want to make sure you've got it right this time."

She smirked. "Why? You don't want to sneak behind your father's back?"

"I don't like to."

"So you _have_ done it before."

He froze for a second, caught, then rolled his eyes. "Well, you can imagine I didn't exactly run to tell him about Toothless the moment I found him."

She chuckled. "True. All right then, go get the chief. The sooner we are gone, the better."

Nodding, he turned around and ran back to the village, his dragon trailing after him.

* * *

The silence was tense, but Hiccup didn't dare break it. His father hadn't made a comment when he told him the situation; he'd just gone to get Skullcrusher and then they'd been off immediately. Now the three dragons flew side by side. Stoick, like him, had asked the girl if she was sure of the information, but that was all; he'd been quiet the whole flight, and his son decided he preferred it to his shouting. Astrid Hofferson wore a look of determination, although there seemed to be a trace of amusement at his father's attitude. Behind her, Heather was completely expressionless. (He'd been surprised when the blonde insisted that she should come, but his father hadn't been opposed to the idea.) For his own part, Hiccup felt slightly nervous at the fact that they'd soon be facing who knew how many enemies, but he was determined to capture Dagur and end this once and for all.

They flew in a wide circle away from Berserker Island to prevent any possible attacks, and the island that was their destination soon came into view. Everyone fidgeted in their saddles at the proximity of it.

"All right", Astrid Hofferson suddenly spoke. "You know Dagur better than I do. Where would he be hiding?"

Hiccup looked down at the island. It seemed uninhabited, no signs of houses anywhere. The vegetation was dense; a huge forest spread in every direction.

"If he's so close to his home", he reflected, "then it's because he wants to keep an eye on it. I'd say he's on the southern part of the island, not too far from the edge of the forest. Somewhere he can both watch Berserker Island but also be hidden from the view of anyone. Right around here is our best bet."

"Very well then. We should probably approach from the north, though. He's bound to have guards in the southern part. Perhaps we ought to split up-"

"No", Stoick interrupted. "I may have agreed to come, but I still don't trust you."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, all together it is. But I wonder if _your_ dragon can be stealthy. His size doesn't exactly make him inconspicuous."

"Skullcrusher can disguise himself just fine. When we found him, he'd been hiding from my son and his friends for weeks. We walked right past him while we looked for him."

"If you say so. Let's go."

They landed in the forest, taking a roundabout route to avoid being seen, and started towards the south. Every now and then, they encountered a guard, but their dragons took care of them before they even saw them coming. At last they found a hidden hut, close to the edge of the cliff. They never would've noticed it from the air; not only was it well protected by the trees, but it'd been painted in green and brown so as to camouflage it with the environment. A number of Berserker soldiers walked around it.

"There's no way we can take all of them down without making any noise", Astrid Hofferson whispered from behind the bushes where they were hiding from view. "Dagur is going to know we're coming. We have to keep an eye out for him, lest he escape."

"He won't", Hiccup replied just as quietly. "He'll try to capture us."

"Right. I forgot you're his 'brother'. Well, that makes our jobs easier."

"So what are we waiting for?" Stoick asked. He didn't wait for an answer; he jumped right out into the open, yelling and swinging his axe at the nearest guard, who didn't have time to react before he was knocked down. Skullcrusher roared and followed his rider.

Beside Hiccup, the girl chuckled. "There goes our stealth. Oh well." Grabbing her axe from her back, she crawled around to the side and then jumped out too, along with her Nadder.

"Looks like it's our turn, bud." Toothless warbled and then loosened a plasma blast among the soldiers to make his presence known. Hiccup took his shield and, stepping out, joined the fray.


	11. Rewards

There weren't that many guards, Hiccup thought as he fought one of them. The man was trying to break his shield by pounding on it with his axe repeatedly; obviously he'd never heard of Gronkle iron. Hiccup let him wear himself down, until he paused to catch his breath, and the rider seized the opportunity to ram his shield into the man's stomach. The soldier doubled over in pain, and this time he smashed his helmet, effectively knocking him out. Nobody else came to attack him immediately, so he looked around; his father had already dealt with two guards and was finishing off a third one, Skullcrusher by his side. Astrid Hofferson had turned a corner a while ago and was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard from inside the hut; the front door opened, and from it came at least a dozen more soldiers. Toothless began blasting his plasma at them, and several fell down; then the men reached them. The fight became a lot trickier, as a few of the Berserkers had crossbows and were trying to shoot him down. His dragon protected him from most of the bolts, but he still had to stop a few with his shield. He made good use of it, slamming it into the soldiers that the Night Fury didn't manage to blast. Skullcrasher came to give them a hand, since it was clear that Stoick was handling the six men attacking him just fine.

"Hiccup! You know I'm always happy to see you, brother, but how did you find me?"

He contained a groan; Dagur had joined the fray. The Berserker chief was standing in the threshold, axe in hand, grinning and looking just as demented as ever. The few men still surrounding him stepped away from him, like they were leaving him for Dagur (not exactly an appealing prospect). He didn't have a chance to answer, though.

"He had help."

Astrid Hofferson was standing by the corner where she'd disappeared, leaning on her axe and grinning as well (although in her case, she didn't look like a lunatic). Dagur turned towards her and stared for a few seconds, before his face twisted with rage.

"You!" he growled, pointing at her. "What are _you_ doing here? With _them_?"

She held her axe over her shoulder. "I can't imagine _one_ set of circumstances in which that'd be any of your business."

Dagur narrowed his eyes at her, then shrugged. "You know what, I don't care. _Bring her down!_ "

The men that had been attacking him run towards her, but they didn't manage to go further than a few steps before Stormfly came from behind the hut and fired at them. Those who weren't set on fire soon found themselves impaled by her spikes. Hiccup swallowed, remembering the sight of the Berserker ship he'd been on, littered with dead soldiers. Undoubtedly, this was what she'd done to them. Dagur, for his part, cried out and charged at her, axe raised. She met him head on and their weapons clashed.

While they fought, Hiccup looked around for more enemies and saw that there was nobody left; those that hadn't been subdued by him had been taken care of by his father, who came to stand by his side. They both watched the dance of axes between the deranged man and the girl.

"Should we help her?" he asked him.

"No, son. She's holding her own fairly well." There was some bitterness in his voice, and Hiccup guessed that the chief wished they could both kill each other in the duel; it'd solve two problems at once. His words proved true, though; in a matter of seconds, the blonde had ducked to dodge a blow and kicked Dagur's legs out from under him. The second he fell, she punched him; it didn't knock him out, but it probably made him dizzy. She took a piece of rope she'd tied to her waist at some point and tied his hands together.

"Let's take him inside", she said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked, puzzled.

She smiled. "You'll see. Heather, come here."

The raven-haired girl, who'd stayed behind as backup in case anyone else came, walked into view from behind a bush and looked at her boss expectantly.

"Help me take him in", she said, "he's heavy. And he's struggling." Indeed, Dagur was recovering and trying to untie his bonds. The girl punched him again and he stopped moving. Before she could try to drag him, though, Stoick sighed and heaved him onto his shoulder with one hand. He walked inside the hut and they followed him. Indoors, there was just a table with a map and some scrolls in it, a few weapons on the floor, among other discarded items, and a couple of chairs. The chief dropped Dagur unceremoniously on one of them and tied the man to it.

"All right", he turned towards Astrid Hofferson. "Now what is going on?"

She went to the door, closing it, and then smiled at them. "This won't take long, I promise, but I need Dagur to be awake for this." She went towards him and slapped him; the man woke up immediately and glared at her.

"Hello, Dagur. Remember me?"

"Hofferson", he growled.

"That's right, but we're not here because of me. Let me tell you a story." She grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him. "Thirteen years ago, there was a chief meeting in a large town. Amongst those invited was Oswald the Agreeable, then chief of the Berserker tribe... who brought his son with him." Dagur shrugged, as if to say 'so what', and Hiccup wondered why she was telling him a story about himself. "At one point, the boy ran off and went into a part of the town that was empty, since everyone was at the big feast that was being held to honour the guests, and met a group of children who were practicing with a bow and arrow... using the empty houses as their targets."

"How did you-" Dagur didn't finish his sentence, as she ripped a piece of cloth from a discarded sail nearby and gagged him.

"Now, the son of the chief decided to show those children how much better he was... by shooting a _flaming_ arrow, and just to boast, he aimed at a bag hanging by the side of a house. Unfortunately, there were three things the boy didn't know. One, that bag was filled with Zippleback gas, because the head of the family that lived there was an explorer. Two, the family was home, due to the illness of one of them. And three, they were being watched by the explorer's daughter, who was hiding behind the house."

"Ignorant of those things, the boy fired his arrow. His boasting wasn't in vain, and his aim was true... which caused an explosion that instantly blasted the house and its occupants away. The children who'd been playing ran in fear. The boy was going to follow, but something made him check the house. He could see the charred remains of the people inside, and just as he was leaving, he noticed the girl looking at him. She was very little, and filled with fear, she tried to run, but he was faster and he caught her."

"The boy found himself wondering what to do with her. She was a witness, and he couldn't leave her be, but he felt that killing such a little thing was beyond him, even though he'd just massacred her entire family."

Hiccup had to hold in a scoff. Since when did Dagur have anything that remotely resembled _scruples_? The only reason he'd spared a life, he decided, was because he was younger and his psychotic mind wasn't fully developed.

"In the end, he dragged her over to a darker part of town, and gave her over to a ship of pirates that were just about to set sail. Content that she'd never speak of what had happened, he went back to his father, knowing that the other children would be too scared to tell on him."

"For five years, the girl was a slave for the pirates, whipped whenever she didn't carry out her duties. Her youth prevented them from demanding much more of her than cleaning the ship and carrying things. Sometimes, they'd make her dance and sing for them. However, by the time she was ten, they noticed her growth, and began seeing her as a girl, not a small servant. It wasn't long before one of them tried to take advantage of her. Despite her circumstances, she defended herself, and ended up accidentally killing him. In retaliation, the pirates dropped her at a deserted island and left her to die slowly."

"That's where I found her, starved and half-frozen to death. Well, I took her in. I gave her food and shelter, and saw to her education, both in letters and in arms. She became one of my most skilled fighters with all kinds of weapons. We've saved each other's life more times than I'd care to count. She's... _incredible_. And her name is Heather."

Hiccup, who'd just been absent-mindedly staring at Astrid Hofferson, immersed in the tale, turned towards the raven-haired girl. She was stiff as a plank, glaring daggers at Dagur, who looked at her with a confused expression, as if he was trying to remember her. His father, for his part, seemed surprised and wary.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now", the blonde said, "I think it's only fair that we give Heather and Dagur a few minutes alone to... _catch up,_ wouldn't you agree, Stoick?"

The chief considered it for a moment. "She deserves to be repaid for her family, aye, but the deal was that _we'd_ get Dagur."

"Oh, you _are_ going to get him, don't worry. Just... a slightly beaten up Dagur. Put yourself in her place. Wouldn't you want to hurt him, at least a bit?"

Stoick stared at her, and finally sighed. "Five minutes. Only bruises and cuts are acceptable."

"Don't negotiate with me. It's _Heather_ who's going to do this."

The man turned towards the girl, who nodded. "Very well then", he said. "Let's go." He stepped outside and the two other riders followed him. Stoick went to his dragon, muttering under his breath while he fiddled with the saddles. Hiccup looked at the blonde, who also approached her Nadder, stroking her.

"Nice fighting, girl", she cooed. Hiccup had to suppress a smile. When she interacted with her dragon like that, it was easy to forget that she was every bit as dangerous as the maniac who was getting hit inside. Hearing Dagur's muffled screams brought him back to reality, though. Toothless, sensing his unease, stepped closer and offered his snout to be rubbed. He complied, and the dragon warbled. It wasn't enough to cover the sound from inside, however, so he walked towards the girl.

"How long have you known?" he asked, not knowing what else to say, but also genuinely curious. She turned towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean how long have I known that it was Dagur?" The Nadder squawked and prodded his hand, and he rubbed her scaly cheek. Her rider laughed. "I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Nah", he replied. "She's just known me for longer than you, that's all."

"Were you the one to feed her when she was in the arena?"

"Sometimes. And you're avoiding my question" he pointed out.

She smiled. "Why do you think I would answer that?"

"I don't know, but it makes me wonder if that was why you were after Dagur when you came to Berk. Because you knew."

"What do you think?"

He considered her carefully. "I think it was part of the reason... but that wasn't all."

She didn't answer (not that he expected her to), and a second later Heather opened the door. There was a bloodied dagger in her hands. "All done", she grinned.

"Very well", her boss grinned back. She looked at Hiccup and his father, who'd come closer, and asked, "Shall we?"

After securing Dagur with more rope that they found around, Stoick tied him to Skullcrusher's saddle and they were off. The Berserker chief was full of cuts, both his eyes were black, and a dark ring around his wrist suggested it was broken; with every move from the dragon, he complained. Not that anyone listened to him.

"So", Astrid Hofferson said as they rose above the island, "where do you plan to put him?"

The chief stared coolly at her. "I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"Given that Dagur saw us... _cooperating,_ I have a vested interest in not letting any rumours spread. It could be a problem for my reputation, not to mention yours. Plus, I wanted him captured, and I'd like for him to _stay_ captured, so I want to know if it's a secure dungeon."

Her logic was flawless. Hiccup could see as much in his father's scowl.

"Outcast prison."

She rolled her eyes. " _Seriously?_ That's the prison he _escaped from,_ and you want to put him there _again_?"

"Well, we don't have many choices."

"Why don't you keep him in _your_ island? You offered me a cell in the dungeon when first we met, remember?" She smiled.

"And _you_ escaped from that one."

"You have _dragons._ Can't you put a couple to guard him?"

"We'd need trained dragons for that, and we don't have so many", Hiccup explained. "Most of the dragons in the island are wild."

"Besides", his father added, "I don't want this maniac _anywhere_ near my son."

"Hmm. Fair point." She seemed to think for a moment, then smiled. "You know, as one of the most renowned criminals of the archipelago, _I_ know a few prisons that could hold him."

Now Stoick rolled _his_ eyes. "Of course. You want to put him into a prison of your choice, so you can bail him out at a time convenient to you."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"How would I know your plans?"

She sighed. "Really? I offered you Dagur, and you _got_ him, and you still think I'm going to betray you?"

"I expect anything from you."

She huffed. "Fine. Put him in Outcast prison, then. And when he escapes again, you'll remember my warning." She shook her head and didn't speak anymore, but Hiccup thought he saw Heather pat her shoulder.

The rest of the flight was quiet, but inside Hiccup's mind, the cogs were turning. She was right; Dagur would escape again. They needed a different prison. He knew his father wasn't willing to trust her, but she'd saved his life, and that had been _after_ he gave her a dragon, so she could've just left. And yet she hadn't. She'd stayed, and delivered them Dagur. She'd held her end of the deal.

They'd trusted her once, however reluctantly, and she'd kept her word. And if it meant he could forget about Dagur for the rest of his life, Hiccup was willing to do it again.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to let you guys know that for the next fifteen days I'm going to a beach house with no Internet connection. I'm still going to write, but I'll have to go to the phone office to get Wifi, so I can't say for sure when I'll update.**


	12. Trust

**A/N: Luckily for you guys, no wifi at home means I write much faster. Heh.**

* * *

They dropped Dagur at Outcast Island without incident, although they had to dodge the rocks and arrows sent their way at first. However, as soon as they'd landed and shown their prisoner, the Outcasts had taken him in and Alvin had thanked them for giving him back, promising to 'show him what happened to those who tried to escape'. Astrid Hofferson had stayed behind, reminding them that it wasn't a good idea for her to be seen with them. 'You mean it's not good for your _activities_ ', his father had commented disdainfully. She'd just shrugged in response. Now, as they flew back to Berk, Hiccup wondered what would happen once they got there.

They'd made a deal with her which would help them get Dagur. They had, and her conditions had all been met too: she had Stormfly, she'd brought Heather along, and she'd used him as a means of communication. Their business together was done. So what would his father do? Would he get her in a dungeon to try her? He'd love to, undoubtedly, but she had a dragon now, and if she'd escaped once, she could probably do it again. But letting her go just like that would definitely leave a bad taste in his mouth. Not that Hiccup could blame him for that; he felt uneasy about it too.

Finally, Berk came into view. Nobody said anything as Stoick veered into the forest, where they could land unseen; they just followed him. They all climbed off their dragons (save for Heather, who remained on Stormfly) and the chief looked at the girl with distaste written all over his face.

"So", he started. "You gave us Dagur, after all."

"Just like I told you I would. Although there's no telling how long he's going to stay imprisoned this time."

"And I told you we're not giving him over to you." Hiccup shuffled his feet. He wasn't going to let his father know he had other ideas on that front.

"Yes, I know. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Anyway", he continued. "You gave us Dagur, and my son gave you a dragon." His voice made it clear how much he disapproved, but Hiccup didn't react to it. He didn't regret what he'd done; if he hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to come as quickly to that Berserker ship, and Thor knew what Savage might've done to him. "I suppose our deal is at an end."

"That it is. So I guess I'll be leaving now. You'll probably be seeing me again, however."

"Why? Don't tempt your luck, girl. We're letting you go now because we know you'd escape if we tried to imprison you. But I will find out how you did it, and if you show up again, I'm not letting you off the hook."

The blonde smirked. "Good luck with that. But I'm afraid that the next time I come, it'll probably be a matter of far-reaching consequences, and maybe not just for people, but for dragons as well."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. He knew that there were people out there who wished dragons would go extinct, but he'd never imagined they were dangerous enough that they needed her help to deal with them.

She just shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure what it is yet. But there's somebody out there who _knew_ that I would try to get a dragon and didn't want me to, and whoever it is, they're powerful, and I fear they have other plans. I need to find out more."

"You're one of the most dangerous criminals of the archipelago", Stoick scoffed. "I can think of many people who wouldn't want you to get a dragon, both chiefs and lowlifes like you."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. But I didn't go around announcing that I would come here, you know. So how did _they,_ whoever they are, find out?"

To that, Stoick had no answer.

"Exactly. So if I were you, I'd be at least mildly concerned."

The chief grunted.

"Anyway, I suppose this isn't the occasion for heartfelt goodbyes, so I'll be leaving." She looked at Hiccup. "Take care" she said, and the way her eyes flashed for a second made him think she was being sincere.

"Umm... okay?" he replied, not sure what to say. She just chuckled in response, then climbed on Stormfly and took off without another word. Hiccup made sure to check in what direction she was going.

After a minute of silence, his father sighed. "Finally", he said. "I couldn't wait for all this to finish." Hiccup didn't answer, as he wasn't sure how to feel about this whole venture. "I really hope we don't have to do this again. We captured Dagur, aye, but working with another criminal just like him... It doesn't feel right."

"No", he agreed. "It doesn't." Even if she'd seemed like she truly cared for him at times (for reasons he still didn't understand), he couldn't forget the people she'd killed. She had two sides, and the better side didn't negate the existence of the criminal one.

And still, he was going to continue working with her, if only because, despite everything, she seemed like she could be trusted with certain things. Of course, his father wouldn't know about his plan to find her and take Dagur to a different prison, one suggested by her.

"Let's go home", he said.

* * *

The minute they arrived at the village, his father was immediately ushered away to take care of his duties, which was exactly what Hiccup had been hoping. He walked to his house, making sure that people saw him going in, and then he and Toothless sneaked out through the back door, running to the forest. Once there, they took off in the direction where Astrid Hofferson had been headed. Since the chief had been absent for a full day, there were a lot of things that would keep him busy and he wouldn't get home before Hiccup did. (Or so he hoped, because if his father found out about this, he was a dead man.)

Toothless' speed was on his side. Deadly Nadders were fast, but they couldn't hope to match a Night Fury, and Stormfly only had a few minutes' head start on them. It wasn't long before he spotted a blue dragon with two people riding it. As he approached, he saw Heather turn her head to look at him and then lean forward to say something to her boss. Stormfly immediately stopped, and so did Hiccup the moment he reached them.

"Well, well, well. I can't say I'm too surprised by this." Astrid Hofferson's voice was amused.

"Were you expecting me?" Hiccup _was_ surprised. Had he given himself away somehow? Did his father know? _I really hope not,_ he thought.

"I don't know if I was expecting you _per se,_ but I knew you were up to something."

"How?"

She laughed. "Don't worry, there's no way your father noticed. I just saw you had this look in your eye... like you were going to do something you weren't supposed to."

"Oh."

"So what is it? No, wait, let me guess." She smiled. "You, like me, know that Dagur is going to escape again, and want to take him to another prison."

"How did you guess?"

"Well, I don't see any other reason for you coming to find me, against your father's wishes, probably. I doubt you wanted to challenge me to a game of Maces and Talons."

Hiccup couldn't help snorting at that. "Not to mention that playing it in the air would be a terrible idea. Anyway, what place did you have in mind?"

"One that you definitely have never heard of before. It's called Iron Fortress, and it's definitely one of the most secure prisons I've ever seen. Took me a month to come up with a plan to escape that one."

He rolled his eyes. "If _you_ escaped, what makes you think Dagur won't?"

"I made friends while I was there, obviously, and a few of them were guards who I know are still there. They're loyal to me, and I can make sure that _they_ are the ones who get assigned to his cell. That way, he won't be able to turn anyone to his cause, which is after all how he escaped Outcast Island in the first place."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled. "I'm fairly certain Alvin knows that as well, and though I imagine he probably found out who it was that helped Dagur, I'm not taking any chances."

"Okay. So where is this Iron Fortress?"

"To the east, located in an island that's fairly high and surrounded by cliffs, to prevent anyone from escaping via the water. It's only got one entrance, as a matter of fact. It was made with the specific purpose of holding people who make it a habit of breaking out."

"But it didn't manage to hold _you_."

She grinned. "Well, I have my ways of making friends. There isn't a prison around where I don't know a few guys."

"No doubt. So what's the plan?

She raised her eyebrows. "You didn't come up with one before coming to see me?"

"Well, I was going to, but then I realised that you probably know a lot more about this than I do."

Her grin widened. "That's true. Right then..."

* * *

Hiccup felt a familiar guilt mixed with nerves as he poured the herbs into his father's mug. He really hated having to do this; he'd gone behind his back before, but it'd never been as bad as slipping him something to make sure he'd sleep soundly the whole night. However, it was necessary. Even if Stoick ended up exhausted after all the things that he'd done today, his son knew he was probably still too riled up about the whole business with Astrid Hofferson, and he might come to check on Hiccup in the middle of the night, which would ruin everything. Hence the herbs.

When his father finally showed up for dinner, Hiccup tried to act as normal as possible, although he was sure it wasn't very convincing. As he'd expected, though, the chief was too tired to notice, just like he didn't notice his mug had a slightly unusual smell. They ate quickly, and his snores could be heard almost as soon as he disappeared into his bedroom. Hiccup retrieved some necessary items from his room and went outside, where Toothless was waiting behind the house. He mounted up and soon they were gone to the cove, where Astrid Hofferson was waiting for them.

"Any problems?" the girl asked him as they joined them in the sky (Heather was coming too, obviously; Hiccup thought that, other than the first time they'd met, he'd never seen the raven-haired girl too far away from her boss).

"None. Those herbs worked pretty quickly, like you said."

"Well, obviously. Why would I lie?" He remained silent, not wanting to voice his suspicions to her, but they must've been clear on his face, because she snorted. "Did you really think I'd trick you into poisoning your father?"

"I didn't think it was poison, because if you'd wanted to kill him you'd have done it already, but it occurred to me that it might cause something unpleasant, like itchiness or a cold. Maybe you wanted to get back to him for his attitude these past days."

She laughed. "Hiccup, I expected your father to act exactly as he did. I'm surprised he even agreed to a second chance. Also, I thought you trusted me."

"When did I say that?" he asked sceptically.

"Out loud, never, but you agreed to come with me on a mission that you know your father would never approve of. You listened to _me_ over him. I thought that meant something."

"It's just common sense. Like you said, Dagur may escape again."

She smirked. "True, but I think we both know that, somewhere deep inside of you, you _do_ trust me, even if only a little."

Hiccup decided that the truth wouldn't hurt. "I trust that you won't try to kill me, or Toothless for that matter. That's all."

She gave him one of her genuine smiles, the kind that made her look like an angel. (Oh, the irony.) "It's a start."

* * *

Astrid watched the shape of Outcast Island grow larger by the second. Really, travelling by dragon was wonderfully fast. She didn't even know how she'd grow accustomed to a ship again. Hiccup had been surprisingly silent after their conversation; she'd have expected him to ask more details about her plan. Then again, she'd told him she'd _speak_ to Alvin; he probably didn't want to know more.

"This is close enough", she commented. "Do you see the prison from here?"

He took out his spyglass and smirked. "Yes."

"Good thinking", she praised. She really needed to get one of those. "All right then, we're going in. You know what to do. Wish us luck." And without further ado, she directed Stormfly to the dock, where they were met by some Outcasts who immediately stopped firing when they realised who she was. After explaining that she wanted to see Alvin, she was promptly brought to the dragon arena, where the leader of the Outcasts was overseeing the training. When he saw her, he looked surprised for a second before he busted out laughing.

"Well, well, well. Just when I think I've seen it all."

She grinned. "Alvin. I have a little proposal for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, no wifi at home, so review replies will take a while. See you!**


	13. Promises

Alvin led Astrid to his private chambers, away from the other soldiers, while Stormfly followed them. Once there, he dismissed the guards that had accompanied them (minus Heather, who stood by the door) and sat down on one side of the table, gesturing for her to do the same. He offered her something to drink, which she refused since she needed a clear head for what was coming, and filled his own tank with ale.

"I must say", he started, taking a sip, "this is quite unexpected. Six years since I last saw you, and look at you now, all grown up and riding a dragon. What happened?"

She grinned. "Quite a lot."

"I imagine. There are a lot of tales going around. Although I admit when I first heard the rumours that Asmund Hofferson's daughter was building her own empire, I found it hard to believe. I remember the first time we met, eleven years ago. You were looking at us like we'd kill you at any moment and you were getting ready to run."

She laughed. "That's what my father had taught me to think. That everyone was a potential enemy."

"And have you learned otherwise?"

"Not exactly. Everyone _is_ a potential enemy, true... but also a potential ally, if you know a thing or two about persuasion."

"You probably know _more_ than a thing or two."

"Well, I have some... ah... _natural_ advantages. Especially considering most of the people I have to deal with are men."

Alvin laughed. "Yes, that's for sure. It's unfair. Men can't rely on good looks to help them."

"Women have to fight twice as hard to be taken seriously in this business. I'd say it's just evening up the playing field."

"I suppose that makes sense. Is that why you decided to get a dragon? To be taken seriously?"

She snorted. "That might've been useful eight years ago, when I was establishing myself. I don't need to try so hard now."

"True enough. So, you say you've got a proposal. What is it?"

"I know that the Meatheads usually ship your items, which you send them through Trader Johann, and I know that they have been causing problems as of lately. I could take care of that for you."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "That's quite a generous offer. What do you want in return?"

"Dagur."

He frowned. "Dagur? Why would you be interested in him? I remember you telling me that you preferred to work with people who weren't inclined to betray you, and you know as well as I do that he's completely unpredictable."

Her voice hardened. "I said I wanted Dagur, not that I wanted to explain to you why. My terms are simple: I ship the cargo that's currently stuck at Meathead Island, which should've left long ago, as well as any other items you have waiting around here. In exchange, you give me Dagur. Do you take it?"

Alvin looked thoughtful. "For how long will you be shipping my items?"

"A month. Long enough for you to find another provider or go persuade the Meatheads to continue as before."

"Hmm. I suppose that would work." He gave a crooked smile. "Very well, then. You've got yourself a deal." They shook hands. "So, will you be taking him now?"

"Yes, if you'd be so kind." Alvin nodded and went to the door. She followed him, with Heather lingering a moment longer before joining them.

"Can Stormfly fit inside your dungeons?" she asked. The Outcast chief looked at her questioningly, and she nodded towards the Nadder.

He regarded the dragon for a moment. "If it can duck a down a little, I think so." As they started walking, he added, "Stormfly? I never thought you'd be one to name your pet."

She grinned. "Why, if I hadn't named her, how would I call her?"

He chuckled. "Fair point."

They arrived at the block of cells where Dagur was being kept, and as she walked past the prisoners, a few gasped when they noticed her, but most seemed terrified of Stormfly. She paid them no mind as she followed Alvin to a cell that was barred by a door and had two soldiers guarding it.

"After last time", he explained, "I decided that we needed something more secure for him." He turned to his men. "Release him."

The guards were puzzled. "Sir?"

"You heard me. The lady here will be taking him." He gestured to her, and she could see apprehension in their faces as they recognised her. They didn't voice their doubts, however, but hastened to obey Alvin's orders. Astrid half expected Dagur to jump out when the door was opened, but instead she heard a groan.

"Oh, _come on_. What now? Can't you leave me alone for five minutes?"

Heather handed Astrid a strap of clothing and she stepped into the cell, closing the door behind her. When he saw her, he tried to jump to his feet, but she punched his face before he could react. He fell back down, dazed, and after gagging him, she opened the door.

"Stormfly", she said, and her dragon came closer, "I have a little task for you."

* * *

Hiccup was trying hard not to let his nerves consume him, but it wasn't easy. In all his previous experiences dealing with threats like Dagur or Alvin, he'd always been at the front, taking action against those who wanted to attack his home. Having dragons meant there was rarely any need for stealth; usually frontal assaults worked perfectly, and on those missions that required more finesse, he was always the one doing the job. Never before had he been in a situation like this, where all he could do was wait and hope that everything turned out fine.

He knew that Astrid Hofferson was a talented negotiator; after all, she'd cut out the deal with Berk herself, and she clearly needed such a skill to deal with criminals on a daily basis. And if need be, she was a capable fighter and could get out of the island by herself. However, that didn't assuage his doubts. The stakes were incredibly high, both for him and for Berk, and any mistake could cause Dagur to escape once more. A tiny voice in his head (one that sounded suspiciously like his father's) wondered if she wasn't trying to sell him to Alvin and release Dagur, but deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen. Still, every second that passed and he didn't see a dragon coming towards him put him more on edge. Toothless warbled, and he rubbed his Night Fury's head.

"I'm fine, bud. Just nervous."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Stormfly appeared, and he was pleased to see a third passenger being carried in her claws. As they approached, the blonde girl grinned at him.

"Phase one is complete. Now let's finish this." She peered at the moon. "And we'll have time to spare, I think."

As Stormfly turned east and Toothless followed, he couldn't help but wonder about what had transpired at Outcast Island. They'd just given Dagur back; it was hard to imagine Alvin giving him up that easily.

"So", he asked, "how did you get him to release Dagur?"

She smiled. "That's nothing that you need to concern yourself about."

"But you gave him something in return."

"Obviously. He wasn't going to give him up just like that. One favour in exchange for another; that's how this works."

"And how did you know that he wasn't going to turn on you? His name _is_ Alvin the Treacherous, after all."

"I have my reasons."

"Which I imagine you're not going to explain to me." Silence. "Of course not." He sighed. "You know, you keep telling me to trust you, but how can I when you won't answer my questions?"

She hummed for a few seconds, and then actually responded for a change. "I know it's hard, but there's a lot of knowledge which would be dangerous for you to have. You may think you know a lot about criminals because you've had encounters with Dagur and Alvin, but the truth is, you've seen little and less of this world. Of _my_ world. It's a dangerous one, Hiccup, and you wouldn't survive it. You still have the innocence of someone who doesn't know what it's like, and I'd rather preserve that."

Hiccup was silent for a while, digesting that and trying to find a way to explain himself. "I _know_ it's dangerous; I'd be an idiot to think otherwise. And yet I _chose_ to do this, because I know the risk is worth helping my village. No, I admit I probably haven't seen as much as you have, but I'm not a little kid either, Astrid." He didn't even realise he was using her name.

"I never thought you were. I understand this is probably very frustrating for you, Hiccup. I felt the same when my father kept things from me... but now that I'm in his place, I can see why he did it. You said you trusted that I wouldn't try to kill you. Well, just extend that a little and try to trust that I'm protecting you. That's all I ask."

Hiccup considered that. "And what if I can't?"

She sighed. "Then I guess this is hopeless."

The trip to Iron Fortress was quiet after that. Once they arrived, however, Hiccup couldn't contain an exclamation. The entirety of the island's surface was taken up by the prison, leaving absolutely no space between the walls and the edge of the cliff that surrounded it. The windows were so small that they weren't even barred, since nobody would fit through them. He couldn't even see any doors or outsides.

"Where is the entrance?" he asked, puzzled.

"Below." She pointed to a secluded cave in the underside of the island. "Ships transporting prisoners and food go through there, and up a very long and narrow staircase that ends inside the dungeons. There are no doors leading outside."

"Wow."

"Like I said, the most secure prison of the archipelago."

"So, how are we going to get Dagur there?"

" _We_ aren't going to do anything. Heather is." His surprise must have been evident in his face, because she added, "I can't just walk in myself, as you may imagine."

"But are they just going to take him in? Won't they ask questions?"

"Oh, they will, but Heather has a letter explaining everything. Including the instructions for my friends." She turned to the raven-haired girl. "Ready?" She nodded.

She directed Stormfly to a little alcove in the rock, and Hiccup followed. He was going to ask her what she was doing, when he saw the small boat tied there.

"How... Oh. Your friends?"

"My friends", she confirmed. "They always keep it there for cases like this."

Heather jumped into the boat and her boss dropped Dagur in it. The man mumbled something, but didn't wake up.

"Okay", the blonde said. "You know what to do." The dark-haired girl nodded and untied the boat. As she sailed towards the entrance, the two dragons and their riders flew a little farther away from the island to avoid being spotted.

"Is it really going to be that easy?" he wondered.

"Like I said, Heather has a letter that will make it easy."

"How?"

"Let's just say it was seemingly written by someone they know they can trust."

She was right; just a few minutes later, the little boat appeared again, and went towards the alcove. As they approached, they saw Heather nodding. The other girl smiled at Hiccup.

"Looks like our job is done."

* * *

During the flight back to Berk, Astrid noticed that Hiccup seemed deep in thought. He was probably feeling guilty about going behind his father's back, she guessed, and maybe he was also pondering the conversation they'd had, as well as everything he'd done tonight. She supposed it was only to be expected; she'd been purposefully vague, and since he didn't trust her that much to begin with, it only made him more suspicious (and curious). He'd have to deal with it, however; the things he wanted to know weren't safe for him. She knew it made him wonder if he'd done the right thing with Dagur, but time would prove that he had. Of course, it would've been so much easier to just kill him, especially since a madman like Dagur never seemed to give up, but Hiccup and his father would've never agreed.

When the island was rather close to them, she spoke up. "I think I'll be leaving now. No use in letting myself be seen by the villagers, after all."

"Oh... Okay."

"So I suppose this is goodbye."

"I guess it is." Astrid wished it was closer to dawn; she couldn't see his face very well right now, and she'd have liked to have an idea of what he might be thinking.

"Well, more like a 'see you later'. Like I said..."

"Yes, about that", he interrupted her. "Did you really mean that? About someone that's a danger to dragons and people alike?"

"Of course I did. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I will. And once I have a plan, I'm probably going to need your help. If I can count on it." She looked at him expectantly, and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I have to tell you that if you need help to stop someone who wants to harm the dragons, I'll be there."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I just wonder if you'd believe it."

"For some reason, I do."

"Good." There was nothing left to say. "Farewell, Hiccup."

He opened his mouth, closed it again, and finally said, "Goodbye, Astrid."

She stared at him for a moment longer, fixating the image of him alive and well in her mind; riding his Night Fury, auburn hair messed up by the wind, and green eyes that appeared bright despite the darkness. (He'd grown to be quite a handsome man, but that was a thought for another time.) He was safe, and Dagur was locked up, which had been her goal all along. She should be satisfied, but the idea of her unknown enemy coming for Hiccup still made her uneasy. Which was why she should get working on that right away.

With a little nudge, Stormfly turned around and flew away from Berk. As the distance grew larger, Heather spoke.

"I got the inventory from Alvin's papers."

"Good. Make a copy and send it to Eret; I'll take care of getting the original back on Outcast Island."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"We don't know yet, but Eret is probably going to need some very special tokens for his next mission. I intend for those to come from Alvin's cargo."

"But why take it from him?"

"It's a lesson, Heather. Three years ago, he kidnapped Hiccup and nearly killed him. This will show him that I don't much care for that."


	14. New foe, new plans

**A/N: Sorry, a lot of the exposition in this chapter is about things you already know... but Hiccup doesn't yet, and so this is necessary.**

* * *

"Hiccup, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure, Fishlegs. What is it?" he replied as he closed the door of the pen.

"Umm... I..." the other Viking was twisting his hands nervously. "I've decided to... well..."

"Decided to do what?"

"Teach dragon history" he finally blurted out. "I'm going to teach the children of Berk all about the dragons, what we know from the Book of Dragons and what we've learned in our travels."

"Oh, that's great, Fishlegs!" Hiccup exclaimed as he headed towards the exit. Then a thought passed through his mind. "When are you going to do it, though? Searching for new dragons usually takes a lot of time."

"Hiccup, that's the thing", he said as he accompanied him out of the dragon arena. "I'm not going to be searching for new dragons anymore."

The taller rider stopped in his tracks to look at him, surprised. "What?"

"Look, it was fun while it lasted, but let's be honest. When was the last time we found a new dragon?"

He pondered the answer and had to recognise that the last time they'd come across an undiscovered species had been a long time ago. And they'd done a thorough search of every island they'd found in the archipelago. But even so...

"Exactly", the blond man sighed. "I think it's time... time to move on. So I've found what I want to do. It's what I'm good at." As he mounted Meatlug to fly to his house, he said, "Maybe... you should think about finding something new for Toothless and yourself, too."

He didn't reply as his friend left. He looked at Toothless.

"What do you think, bud?"

His dragon warbled sadly.

"I know. I'll miss him too. I guess it'll just be you and me from now on..."

That night, sleep didn't come easy. It was true; searching for dragons hadn't brought any rewards in a while, but it was all he'd done for three years. He knew that dragons were his life; if he couldn't dedicate his time to them, what was he to do? Since the war with the Berserkers had ended, the only time he'd spent doing something other than Dragon Academy business had been the whole deal with Astrid Hofferson.

Which was another thing that worried him. She'd told him she'd ask for his help, but how was she going to do so? It had been more than a month since he'd last seen her. She couldn't exactly knock on his door, and though she obviously knew how to come here, _he_ had to know when she was coming, too, so he could meet her somewhere else. He supposed she had worked it out, but it still troubled him. And once she'd made contact, what then? It seemed he was going to go up against someone powerful and dangerous, and for that he needed to, at the very least, tell his father, which would be another problem.

Hiccup sighed and went to curl up next to Toothless. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well keep his dragon company.

* * *

The following morning, it was rather strange (and sad) to be the only one in the dragon arena. As he packed Toothless' saddle, he wondered if he should heed Fishleg's advice and find something else to do. His friends had spent some time looking for their jobs, and found ones that made them happy... but they actually had a choice. _He_ didn't. He knew exactly what his task was going to be when he was older. He'd be the _chief_. And that terrified him.

Sure, he'd been the leader of the Dragon Academy, and he'd been pretty successful at it... but that was _four_ people (plus their dragons), and he didn't have to be on their backs all day. Being the chief, however, would mean being responsible for the entire village, the entire time. Taking care of things like their livestock, storing supplies for the winter, overseeing buildings, attending meetings... it all sounded incredibly overwhelming. He didn't feel he was ready for it, despite his father's (not so subtle) comments about how the Academy had trained him for a lot of things.

He was rather distracted during their flight, which explained why he didn't even notice the dragon approaching until it squawked loudly, snapping him back to reality. There was a Nadder flying alongside him, one that he knew well, and on her back sat Astrid. (At some point he'd started calling her by only her first name in his mind, though he couldn't tell when.)

"Hiccup," she greeted. "Distracted much?"

"Sort of", he admitted. "Where's Heather?" It was strange not to see the raven-haired girl with her.

"Taking care of business. Let's land. I've got a lot to tell you."

They did so on a nearby stack, just large enough for their dragons to walk around, but too small to be called an island.

"So", he said as he dismounted, "you've found them then?"

Astrid jumped off Stormfly before replying. "Yes, and you'd better sit down, because I have some... ah... unpleasant news."

"Well, I never expected them to be pleasant in the first place. Someone who endangers the dragons doesn't exactly make me happy."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but I seriously doubt you were expecting it to be as bad as what I'm about to tell you is. Sit down." She did so herself, and he followed suit, alarmed at her grim tone.

"I did indeed find out who was after me", she started, "never mind how. And like I'd suspected, he had a greater goal in mind than stopping me."

"He?"

She nodded. "His name is Drago Bludvist. Like Dagur, he's a madman, but unlike him, he actually wants to _use_ the dragons. He's clever, and dangerous."

" _Use_ the dragons? How?"

She looked at him for a moment, then said softly, "He's building a dragon army."

His eyes widened as he considered the implications. "Dragon _army_?"

"Yes. I still haven't worked out exactly what he plans to do with it... but whatever it is, it's not good for anyone who isn't on his side."

His mind was racing. Four dragons had often been enough to stop Dagur's armada; an entire army of them... they could conquer any place they wanted. It wasn't just Berk in danger; it was the whole archipelago. And whatever methods the man was using with the dragons, they probably weren't nice.

"We need to stop him", he blurted out without thinking.

"I know, but we can't just go in dragons blazing and attack, like we did with Dagur. Not only does he have an army, apparently he has some sort of secret weapon."

"Secret weapon?" What else could someone need when they had an army of dragons?

"Yes. My man on the inside hasn't been able to figure out what it is, though. They don't trust him that much, apparently, and he's gone as far as he can. So it's our turn."

"What are we going to do?" How were they going to fight a menace like that?

"Well, a mission like this requires finesse. You know how you killed the Red Death by blowing up her insides?" He nodded and didn't bother to ask how she knew the exact method he'd used; she wouldn't answer and right now whatever she had to tell him was more important anyway. "That's exactly what we're going to do with Drago. We'll have to destroy him from the inside of his organisation."

"Which we're going to sneak into, I suppose."

"Exactly. First, we need to cut off his supply of dragons; once that's done, we'll have to go undercover to find out what Drago's secret weapon is. When we do, we can steal it or destroy it, and then we'll have to break the dragons free."

"Do those dragons have riders?"

"No, which should make it easier for us to free them if we can gain their trust. Well, if _you_ gain their trust, anyway."

"What makes you think they won't trust you?"

She looked at him incredulously. "It took _you_ a long time to trust me. Why would they trust me instantly?"

He rolled his eyes. "In case you've forgotten, both Hookfang and Stormfly did."

She regarded him for a moment. "True, but they are somewhat more domesticated than these dragons, I think. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We have to break them free, and then we can take care of Drago Bludvist."

He considered her plan; it seemed solid enough, and she was clearly someone who was prepared for nearly any situation. "You haven't given me the details of all this stuff."

"No, because I think your father will want to hear them as well, and I don't like having to repeat myself."

"So we _are_ telling him what we're doing." He felt relieved; he'd gone behind his father's back a lot lately.

"Of course we are. We don't know how long the undercover part is going to take, and this is far more dangerous than the things we've done before. He deserves to know. So go home now, and tell him that I'm coming. Tell him Drago's name as well; apparently, they attended a meeting of chiefs together or something."

"You know as well as I that he's never going to agree to this."

"I rather hope he does. He has his part to play in this plan as well."

Hiccup was surprised. "He does?"

"Yes. As does, I hope, most of Berk."

* * *

Hiccup sat in his room, absently scratching Toothless' head while staring at the wall. The whole conversation between Stoick, Astrid and himself had been a lengthy one; his mind felt like it was going to burst with all the information it had right now. Between the details of their mission, the questions she hadn't answered, and the worry he'd been feeling since he'd learned about the dragon army, he was about to get a headache.

As he'd imagined, his father hadn't been happy when he told him of his encounter, and even less amused when he mentioned the dragon army. What he hadn't imagined was how he would react to the name of Drago Bludvist; he'd frozen for a few seconds, before saying that she'd better not be joking. When Hiccup asked for an explanation, he merely confirmed what Astrid had said about him being a madman. In any case, it had had the desired effect; he'd agreed to meet the girl at the forest.

There, she'd explained what her plan to stop the man was, but she'd given Stoick more details than she had given him. What the chief disliked the most, obviously, was the fact that Hiccup would be going alone with Astrid on both parts of the mission (which he finally found out what they were), and he'd argued against it, but she'd been adamant; more people would be unnecessary in the first part, and a liability in the second. He'd relented a bit, however, when she explained that he'd have a job to do here on Berk, and that was to train more dragon riders. They'd both asked her for what purpose.

"To be ready for anything", had been her answer.

Hiccup understood, then, that she was getting them covered in case something went wrong in their undercover mission. If they failed to find the secret weapon or to release all the dragons, or if they were discovered, they'd need backup to go against an army. Obviously his father had thought so too, and had insisted upon going himself instead of his son, but Astrid had reminded him that Drago had seen him before and might recognise him. After discussing a few more things, they'd finally agreed and gone back home.

And now here he was. Astrid had told him that in two days he had to come to Dragon Island at first light, and from there they'd go to the dragon trapper's fortress, which was part of the plan to cut off Drago's dragon supply. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about it.

Suddenly, something small and white fell in through the window and bounced off the bed, landing on the floor. Picking it up, he saw it was a piece of parchment that had been wrapped around a rock. He straightened it and read it.

 _Come to the forest when your father is asleep. We have more to discuss._

There was no signature, but he didn't doubt who it was from. He stood on the bed and leaned out of the window, but he didn't see anyone outside. Not that it surprised him; whether it had been Astrid herself or Heather, both girls were very good at moving around without being noticed.

Dinner was unusually tense that night; both he and his father were deep in thought. At one point, Stoick had actually explained to Hiccup what had happened with Drago Bludvist; he'd appeared once, when several chiefs had gathered to discuss the dragons, and said that he could control them and help everyone if the chiefs bowed to him. They'd all refused, of course, and in retaliation, the man had dropped armoured dragons on them. Stoick had been the only one to escape. After that story, Hiccup understood his father's fears better, but it only strengthened his resolve that the man had to be stopped.

At last, they both went off to bed. Once he heard snoring from the room below, he made his way downstairs, with Toothless trailing after him, and quietly left the house. They went to the forest and didn't have to walk long before meeting Heather, who brought them to a secluded clearing where her boss was waiting.

"All right, what did you need to talk about?"

"There is something about the undercover mission that I'd rather your father didn't hear about. I said the dragons would be kept at hand... but they won't actually be on the ship. Heather will stay nearby with them, in case something goes wrong... but otherwise we won't see them. The risk of being discovered is too great."

Hiccup bit his lip. "I guess that makes sense, even if it doesn't sound very encouraging."

"No, it doesn't. Anyway, I have something to ask of you, Hiccup. What we're going to do now, especially on Drago's ships, is very dangerous, and we may have to run at any moment. And if that happens, I won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to stop us. Do you understand?"

His expression hardened. "I know that, even if I wish it wasn't like that."

"I don't expect _you_ to kill anyone", she told him, "but I don't want you to give me a speech because I axed somebody who was stopping you from taking off or something like that. Can you promise me that?"

He gave her a serious look. "I don't know if I can." He thought over it for a moment. "All right, I promise not to say anything if it's an emergency, but I will speak up if it's a completely unnecessary death."

"Define 'unnecessary'."

"Killing someone who could just as easily be knocked out."

She considered it. "Fair enough, I guess. Finally, we have another matter to discuss: how to send messages. We may need to contact Berk, or my people, or even each other, at any moment. We can use Heather, but it may look suspicious if we get off the ship too frequently."

Hiccup smirked. "Oh, I have an idea for that." He whistled, and Sharpshot, who'd been flying around, immediately came to his shoulder. "We call it 'air mail'."


	15. The fort

"Take care, son."

Hiccup looked up at his father and nodded. He knew that the man was nervous about what was going on, and he himself was fairly anxious as well, but he couldn't let Stoick see that; it would only make things worse. He checked his saddle, making sure he had everything he needed: a sword Gobber had given him at the chief's request, just in case; his spyglass, some provisions... He peered at the moon; it was slowly hiding beneath the horizon. In a while it'd be dawn; it was time to go.

"See you soon, dad."

"I hope so."

He wished he had something more reassuring to say, but he didn't, so he climbed on Toothless and was gone. In about half an hour, he arrived at Dragon Island's beach, and wasn't surprised to find Astrid already there, waiting for him.

"You're early", she told him. "Good. Let's go."

And without another word, they parted for the dragon trapper's fortress. When she'd met with him and Stoick in the forest, she'd explained who they were: a group of men, proficient at capturing dragons, who worked for Drago and had the task of bringing him new soldiers for his army. They had a fort in a remote location which she'd been able to discover; they had to take it down in order to stop them and cut off Drago's supply. By "take it down" she meant blowing it up, as she'd explained to them, but she'd assured them that she knew the comings and goings of the fort, and she'd staged it for a time when there was nobody there.

Hiccup's mind wandered back to the reason this whole thing had started in the first place, and he remembered how she'd deduced this Drago person was behind her.

"Why you?" he asked.

"Why me, what?"

"Why did Drago target you?"

She shrugged. "He didn't target _me,_ specifically. From what I've learned, he's had people monitoring the criminals with the largest organisations for a while now. I guess he wants every dragon for himself, which is why he didn't want me to get one."

"But why is he monitoring all of you?"

She shrugged again. "Honestly, I don't know yet. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because he wants to know where we are to get us to side with him when the moment comes."

"So you think he'll offer dragons to the most important criminals of the archipelago in exchange for their loyalty?" he asked with a sinking feeling.

"That's one possibility. The other one is that he'll threaten to kill us unless we bow down to him. Both are equally likely, I think. The first one would be smarter, because he'd gain the favour of some very... ah... talented people. But the second one might appeal more to his brutal side. Either way, we can't let it happen."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to let your competition get dragons." He rolled his eyes.

She snorted. "True enough. But I wouldn't want the whole archipelago to bow down to one person, either. Not even myself. Having no competition is boring."

Hiccup just shook his head.

The fort was far away enough that they had to stop to rest during their journey, but in the first hours of the afternoon they made it there. Hiccup had never seen anything quite so large; taller than Berk's Grand Hall, it looked like it had several floors and spread through the whole island. And on the window sills, he noticed as he stared through his spyglass, were catapults and crossbows which no doubt were meant to take down dragons. He ground his teeth.

"Take it easy, Hiccup", Astrid said. "When we go undercover, we're going to have to be _a part_ of this. You'd better get used to it."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Look for a window with a black cloth tied to it", she told him. "That's where Heather will be."

After a few seconds, he found the window and waited impatiently for Astrid's bodyguard to show up. (She'd been the one who'd smuggled some bags filled with Zippleback gas in; she'd tell them when everything was ready, so they could ignite it.) As he did, he also kept an eye on the entrance of the fort, where two guards were apparently having a discussion. Astrid had already warned him about them; the trappers always left two people behind to watch the place. It wouldn't take too long for them to be noticed.

No sooner had he thought that than they finally looked up and saw them. One of them run towards a crossbow and shot a net at them; Toothless quickly scrambled out of the way, while Stormfly pretended to fail to avoid it, letting herself be caught. She and her rider fell out of the sky and separated mid-air. Toothless dived down to catch the girl, but the Nadder landed heavily on the wooden deck. All according to plan.

"I think they bought it", he told her, looking down at the guards, who were securing Stormfly and occasionally giving them malicious stares.

"Yep. Guards aren't usually known by their intelligence. All right, drop me and wait for Heather."

Toothless hovered lower, minding the weapons close by, and then dropped her. She landed nimbly next to her dragon and the men shouted in alarm. He didn't hear their words as his Night Fury climbed back up to safety. He took out his spyglass and found the window again, trying not to think that if Heather was only putting bags around without anyone to oppose her, she should be done by now.

"Come on", he muttered, "where are you?"

He peered at the deck and saw the trappers that Astrid was dealing with drawing their swords. She could hold them, as she'd taken her own axe from Stormfly's saddle before she got caught, but since she couldn't kill them, as they could give her information, it'd make it harder for her. They couldn't afford to wait much longer. He checked the window again and finally saw Heather pointing in the direction of another window; that was the signal. He took a deep breath and, after getting closer to her so she could jump on the saddle, guided Toothless to the place Heather had directed them to, making sure to stay as far away as possible.

"All right, bud, give me all you've got!"

The plasma blast hit a bag hanging... and the fire consumed everything.

* * *

On hindsight, they probably should've asked Hiccup about just how far the explosion of Zippleback gas could reach before filling the fort with it. Astrid had told Heather to throw in probably far more than necessary, just to be sure... but she was suffering the consequences now. The giant balls of fire, thankfully, erupted only inside, but the blast was powerful enough to throw her back a good ten metres. Her ears were ringing; she couldn't hear a thing, and the flames had momentarily blinded her. She was so dazed, she didn't even feel her body hit the water; only when it started seeping into her lungs did reality come back. She surfaced, coughing and gasping, and tried to survey the damage, but all she could see was white. She blinked several times, trying to get the swirling patterns of brightness out of her vision, until she finally managed to spot the ruins of what was once a great fort.

Astrid looked around and saw the two guards who'd been fighting with her close by. One of them was struggling to stay afloat (it appeared he didn't know how to swim) while the other was swimming straight towards her. The water was no place for her to fight him off; she was more than a match for him with her axe, but he was much larger than her and could probably drown her. She tried to get away from him, but the man was obviously in his element and quickly reached her. Before she could attempt to punch him, he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and placed the other one on her crown. He was going to push her head underwater, that much was obvious, and she couldn't stop him. All she could do was take a deep breath right before he went through with it.

She struggled with the man, but she'd never been a very good swimmer, and this soldier definitely was. Her movements were slow and clumsy underwater, and any attempts on her part to punch him or get him off her somehow were easily stopped by him. Her lungs started claiming for air; she looked at the darkness below her, seeing it coming for her... and right then spotted her dragon, who was also sinking while trying to get out of the net that trapped her. Astrid tried to shout, but all that came forth was a burst of bubbles. However, it was enough; Stormfly looked up and saw her situation. Trusting her dragon's aim, she curled up on herself, hiding her head between her legs, and a second later the grip on her slackened. She peered at the guard and saw a spine stuck in his forehead, blood dripping out and dissolving. Astrid pushed her head out of the water, breathed as much air as she could, and went back down, helping her dragon free herself from the net. Climbing on her saddle, she let Stormfly carry the both of them into the air, breathing like it was a luxury to do so. At that moment, she saw Toothless flying towards them.

"Are you all right?" Hiccup asked, and she realised she could hear again, although her ears weren't feeling particularly well.

"I'm fine. Nothing time won't cure."

"Just how much Zippleback gas did you put in there?"

"Clearly too much. Maybe we should've asked you for a more exact measurement."

"Yep. You should have" he replied, smirking.

"Don't be so pleased with yourself", she scoffed.

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk." She just laughed; she couldn't argue with that.

"Astrid", Heather spoke, her expression grave. "I wasn't alone in the fortress. That's why it took me so long to be ready."

She turned to her friend, shocked. "What? The trappers should all be at sea right now, catching dragons."

"And they are, except there was a guard _inside_ the fortress. I had to deal with him."

She processed this news; while it wasn't ideal, at least it wasn't a problem of her own organisation, she supposed. Hiccup, on the other hand, looked at Heather, horrified.

"And what happened to him?"

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I don't know. I threw him in the basement, so the explosion may not have affected him at all."

The rider was relieved, and so was Astrid; if Heather had just left him to die, neither of them would've heard the end of it. (That was probably why she'd done it.) Besides, it was actually rather convenient for their plans, given the turn that things had taken.

"Perfect. I can question him, then."

"Weren't you going to do that with the guards you were holding off?" Hiccup asked.

She shook her head. "Not an option anymore. One of them drowned and the other one almost drowned _me_. Stormfly took care of him." She regarded Hiccup carefully, who seemed thoughtful.

"Any comments about unnecessary deaths?" she asked, smirking.

He sighed. "I guess there wasn't anything else you, or rather Stormfly, could've done."

"No. So, Heather, where did you leave that guard?"

The girl directed them to the basement (Astrid stopped Stormfly at the docks to pick up her axe); the entrance was obviously covered in rubble, but their dragons moved enough of it to enable them to pass. The place was full of dust and smoke, pieces of burnt wood covering everything. The sound of coughing directed them to a corner, where they discovered the guard. While the explosion itself clearly hadn't reached him, the floor had fallen right on him; there were bloody gashes all over him, and a piece of wood had imbedded itself in his stomach. He didn't have long.

"Hey." Astrid slapped him to make sure he was awake; he glared at her, but his eyes were slightly glazed over. "Why were you here?"

He spat blood at her; she simply twisted the wood in his gut, and he gasped, coughing even more.

"I asked you a question. Why were you here?"

"To guard... the entrance" he wheezed.

"The entrance was being guarded by two other men. Try again", she told him. When she made to grab the wood again, he got even more agitated.

"Wait! Not _that_ entrance." He coughed; blood was dripping down his chin. "The _other_ entrance."

"And where is this other entrance?"

He barely had any life left in him, she could tell; he could only glance over at a table. He opened his mouth to speak, but more blood came out. Leaving him, she went over to the table and watched it, but found nothing. She turned to the man, who looked at her feet. She noticed that beneath the table there was a rug; she pushed the table away and pulled the rug, discovering a trapdoor.

"Here it is. Let's go."

Heather went towards her, but Hiccup was watching the dying man worriedly. "Wait." He frowned at her. "We have to help him. He's _dying_."

She rolled her eyes. "Hiccup, he's _dead_. Look at him. Does it look like there's anything you can do for him?"

She saw the indecision in his green eyes; his common sense was telling him the same thing she was, but his consciousness wouldn't let him leave a dying man. Admirable, maybe, but not helpful right now. She decided to give him the final push.

"Unless you want to put him out of his misery yourself. That's the only thing you can do."

He glared at her. "No thanks. I'm coming."

While he approached, she stared at the small door. It was only big enough for one person, and quite cleverly hidden. Whatever was down here must be _really_ important. Maybe important enough that there was someone down there _right now_.

"Let's be careful", she whispered, before opening the door. She'd expected darkness, but to her surprise there was light below; there were torches on, which convinced her there was someone down there. Fortunately for her, the light allowed her to see the distance to the floor, which wasn't much, so she simply jumped down, holding her axe ready.

The basement (well, the basement's basement) wasn't at all what she'd imagined. She would've expected a dark, damp hole, considering how deep below the earth they were, with the trappers' stuff scattered all over. What she saw instead was a simple chamber, not unlike Alvin's; a few weapons and other items on the floor, a map pinned to the wall, a table littered with papers and a couple of chairs. And on the chair behind the table sat a figure that Astrid knew well: a huge woman, with coal-black hair that stretched down all the way to her waist. Her dark gray eyes coldly stared at her, like they had done so many times before, while she heard Hiccup and Heather come down behind her.

"Well, well, well", she said. "If it isn't the mighty Astrid Hofferson. Although 'mighty' is questionable; you're still a little rat."

She glared at her. "Not all of us need to be giants to be good at our jobs, Hertha."

The woman snorted. "I can wield any longsword or axe that is presented to me. You, on the other hand... maybe you should use _this._ " She took a small dagger from her pocket; it was shaped like a serpent, the hilt representing its mouth. Its green colour was, admittedly, beautiful; maybe Astrid would take it from her once Hertha was dealt with.

Behind her, Hiccup gasped. "That dagger", he said. The blonde turned around and saw him staring at it, eyes wide with surprise before they narrowed on the giant woman. "Where did you get it?"

"Why? Do you like it? I can cut your pretty throat with it, if you'd like."

The rider ignored her. "I know it well, because _I_ made it. For my friend Birger."


	16. Lost and found

"Oh, so _you_ made it?" Hertha asked in a mocking tone. "It's very nice, I'll give you that. Maybe I should keep you as my blacksmith."

Astrid was barely listening; she was more worried about Hiccup. About the tenseness in his form, the suspicion in his eyes. She looked at the dagger again; she didn't recognise it, but then again, the last time she'd seen Birger had been long ago, probably before Hiccup had honed his blacksmithing skills enough to make such a weapon. After that, she'd spent a busy year, expanding her business and making deals with people beyond the borders of the archipelago, which meant she had only had time to send messages to Birger every now and then. And now that she recalled it, he _had_ mentioned wanting to show her a cool new dagger he had, the next time he saw her.

 _We arranged a meeting, once I came back. He never showed up, nor was he ever seen again. I could never find out what happened to him._

Until now. Seeing that dagger and Hertha's smug expression, it was easy to understand what had happened. The only question was _why_.

"Where did you find it?" Hiccup asked again.

"If this Birger was tall with blonde hair, then I found it with his owner all right. Though I can tell you he didn't have it for much longer after that." Hertha's smile was downright cruel.

Hiccup had a white-knuckle grip on the hilt of his sword, she could see. He was trying to restrain himself, though whether from shouting at her or attacking her, she couldn't tell. "What did you do with him?"

Astrid's eyes widened. _You shouldn't have asked that. You really don't want to hear it._

"Spare us the details, please" she spoke. "I don't want anyone to throw up."

"Oh, is he _that_ weak? He's the one who asked, after all."

Astrid didn't reply; she looked over at Hiccup, cast her eyes to the ground and shook her head slightly. He'd get the message, and that was all he needed to know; she didn't want to learn the details of Birger's death, either. Not when she knew what Hertha was capable of. Hiccup's face fell, but he took a deep breath and looked at the woman with new-found disgust.

"Why did you do it? What did he do to you?"

 _Uh oh._ Hiccup had no idea that the answer to that question could potentially be filled with details of _her_ life, if Hertha decided to list _all_ of her reasons, and she really didn't want him to learn about her childhood. Although he probably would find no use for that knowledge, she still preferred to keep it a secret. She had to intervene.

"Considering the way in which she's talking about that dagger, I'd say she wanted it, Birger refused to give it to her, so she killed him to get what she wanted. Afterwards, she dumped his body."

"At that moment, yes, but that wasn't all, and she knows it."

"That's all he needs, or wants, to know." Hiccup started to protest, but she overrode him. "Nor do I need the details, either. Personally, I'm more curious about what happened _after_ that..." She trailed off as she considered something.

She'd always wondered how Hertha had managed to pull off _that_ stunt on her, and she still did, but come to think of it, that had happened not too long after Birger's disappearance. Were those two things related? She'd never even considered it; at the time, there was absolutely nothing to suggest so. Had Birger sold her out?

No. He wouldn't have done it, in the same way that she wouldn't have betrayed _him_. That was what had happened, she realised with a jolt; Hertha had probably captured him on his way to their meeting, threatened him to get him to help her, and when he refused, she'd killed him and found a different way to get to Astrid. She'd have to ask Hiccup later about the circumstances of his disappearance to confirm it, but she was fairly certain that was what had happened.

"You'd been after me for a long time, hadn't you?" she asked quietly. It made sense.

Hertha laughed. "When I confirmed the rumours about you, I decided it'd be fun to put you out of business. Thought I'd succeeded, too."

Astrid started to reply, but Hiccup spoke first. "Wait. What does her going after you have to do with Birger?" He looked at her for second, then frowned, confused. "You knew him. Both of you did. But how?"

Of course he'd caught on to that. He was one of the smartest people she knew, after all. She'd have to withstand an onslaught of questions later. "Not now, Hiccup", she whispered. "And not in front of her."

"Oh, but it seems to me that, unlike you, she's actually going to _answer_ me." He didn't lower his voice.

Damn his stubbornness. Then again, she guessed she'd be like that if she were in his place, too.

Hertha smirked. "Oh, that was a low one."

Astrid didn't pay her any heed. "And how do you know she's not going to lie to you?"

"Like _you_ haven't?"

"I have never lied to you, Hiccup", she stated solemnly. "There are things I haven't told you, granted, but I've never lied."

Hiccup opened his mouth, then closed it. He was thinking about everything she'd told him, and she relaxed slightly; he couldn't deny her claim, for she knew it to be true.

"Fine", he huffed. "But I'd still rather ask her and risk hearing something that isn't true than not hear anything at all."

He wasn't backing down. There was only one way to resolve this, and it had to be quick; she could see Hertha tinkering with what was undoubtedly a weapon beneath her table. Things were about to get ugly, and she'd prefer to keep Hiccup out of it.

"Very well. I promise you that when we're done here, I'll tell you how I knew Birger. And you know I keep my promises."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Really?"

"Don't listen to her... _Hiccup?_ " Hertha snickered. "I'll tell you all, right now."

Once more, Astrid ignored her. "I won't give you specific details like location or time, but yes. I'll tell you."

He seemed to be considering his options, and she could tell Hertha was getting impatient.

"You know", the big woman said, "you look like a smart kid, but if you're going to trust Astrid Hofferson, I guess you're not so smart after all."

Hiccup scoffed. "Oh, because you're so much more trustworthy, what with you admitting to having killed my friend and all."

"Exactly", Hertha gave an ugly smile. "I admit to killing people."

In a lightning move, she raised her right arm, in which she had a crossbow, and fired at him, but her body language had betrayed her intentions to Astrid while she spoke, and she was prepared. She managed to push Hiccup out of the way, but there was no time for her to avoid the arrow, which embedded itself in her right arm. Clenching her teeth, she tried to reach behind her for her axe, while Hertha threw the dagger at Heather (curse that woman's ambidexterity). The pain in her shoulder was too great, so she desisted, waiting for its waves to subside. A clanking sound told her the dagger had struck the wall, not Heather. Just as Hertha pointed the crossbow at Astrid, she felt her axe being taken from her back. There was no time to wonder about it, however, as a bolt was fired.

It was aimed right at her chest, which meant there was no hope of crouching to avoid it in time. All she could do was wait for it... but then Hiccup was swinging her axe right in front of her. The arrow hit the flat of the blade and fell to the floor. Before she could try to plan her next move, she heard the _thwang_ of another crossbow, this one coming from beside her. _Heather._ The raven-haired girl had taken her own weapon and shot Hertha in the chest.

Astrid went over to the huge woman, who was clutching at the bolt stuck in her body. Although she was obviously agonising, she had enough presence of mind to glare at her.

"Curse you, Astrid Hofferson", she gasped. "I should've killed you when we were little."

"If you had", she replied, "my father would've known, and he would've killed _you_."

"He would've tried."

"Enough chit-chat. What were you doing down here?"

She just gave a wheezing laugh. "I'll never tell you. You can twist that arrow all you like, but my lips are sealed."

"Shall we test that?" As her hand descended towards the woman's chest, she kept her eyes trained on hers... and saw them flicker for an instant towards a letter lying open on the table.

"Hiccup", she said, "could you read that letter?" She pointed at it while she watched Hertha, just in case this was a trap. In the periphery of her vision, she could see him scanning the parchment. When he reached the end, he gasped.

"We have to go. Now."

"What?" She turned towards him, forgetting the woman for a second. "Why?"

His expression was alarmed. "Because Drago is coming here as we speak."

* * *

Hiccup did his best to keep his face as neutral as possible as they flew away from the remains of the fort at top speed. It was very fortunate that their dragons were among the fastest around, and that the letter had mentioned which route Drago would be taking; otherwise, they would've never managed to avoid him. At first, their dragons went as fast as they could, with their riders constantly looking over their shoulders (Astrid had told him her people had never actually seen Drago riding a dragon, but it was only to be expected). However, after half an hour had passed and there was no sign of him, everyone finally relaxed. They stopped to drop Heather in a boat where a hooded person was waiting for her, and then they headed back to Berk.

Now that the tension of the escape was gone, Hiccup could think back to what had transpired in that basement. A burning question he'd had for four years had been answered down there, even if a few new ones had emerged. He'd always wondered what had happened to Birger: he'd gone with his mother to visit some relatives in the island they came from, as they occasionally did. Normally, those visits lasted only a couple of days, but this time, two weeks passed before his mother came back, alone. She'd delayed her return for a long while, trying to find him, but to no avail. She'd left Berk soon after.

Hiccup had been devastated; Birger was his best and only friend. Upon his arrival, when they were eight, they'd immediately bonded. Hiccup was rejected by his peers because of his inability to fight dragons; Birger found it hard to fit in a place that was so much more violent than he was used to; they were both outsiders, and they stuck together. He'd been on the boats that his father had sent to Birger's home to look for him, but they'd found nothing. About a year later, after the peace between dragons and Vikings had been established, he'd tried another unsuccessful search. With a heavy heart, he'd given up, accepting that he'd never know what had happened.

And now the answer had been thrust upon him in the most unexpected way possible. The sight of that well-known dagger he'd forged for Birger's fourteenth birthday had made his brain spin, and for a moment he found himself completely incapable of doing anything but staring at it. He'd recovered from the shock enough to ask about it, and after such a long time of wondering, he finally knew what had happened. He felt relieved, but it also made him sad to think that his friend was irrevocably dead, because up until now, a small part of him still hoped he might be alive.

On the other hand, the answer to that mystery had brought up a new one: apparently, Astrid had known him as well. Never in a million years would he have imagined that she, of all people, would be connected to his friend, and yet so it appeared. If Birger had known her while he was in Berk, it probably explained why she knew so much about Hiccup. She'd promised to tell him how she'd met Birger, and he would definitely hold her to it, for he was extremely eager to hear it. (He was also curious as to what her story with that Hertha woman was, but he doubted she'd be willing to share it.)

As he relived memories of all the time spent with Birger, his mood darkened, just like the sky. Soon, night fell, and black, stormy clouds began circling them. It wasn't long before it started to rain. Getting wet didn't bother him, although it was a bit uncomfortable, but if Thor decided to unleash his power on them, it'd be very dangerous for him and Toothless.

"We should find refuge!" he shouted to make himself heard over the noise.

"Agreed!" Astrid shouted back.

After a little while, they found a cave in a small island, large enough to hold both them and their dragons comfortably. Hiccup wondered how they'd find wood that was dry enough to make a fire in this weather, but there was no need; Astrid had packed a log and a few branches in leather to keep them from the rain. Toothless lit them, and they ate what provisions they had brought wordlessly; it seemed Astrid was feeling sombre as well.

When they were done, Hiccup pushed aside all his gloomy thoughts for a moment.

"Well", he started, "you owe me an explanation. You seem to be as distraught as me."

"I am", she replied quietly. "Birger was... I cared about him a great deal."

"Because..." he prompted.

She sighed. "He was my only childhood friend."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. The backstory (or part of it) is coming next chapter, along with some flashbacks, probably.**

 **You should be warned, however, that next Monday the term starts again, so I'll have to study and shit. That means the uploading schedule, which had been at least once a week these days, will go back to being one chapter every two weeks (maybe less time if I can manage).**


	17. Birger

"Childhood friend?" Hiccup asked, disbelieving. He'd known Birger since he was eight, which meant that Astrid had known him for even longer, it seemed.

"Yes. My father visited his often, never mind why, and, well... you know how these things go." She tried to shrug, but the arrow buried in her arm prevented her from doing so, and she grimaced.

"Shouldn't you take that thing off?" he asked, concerned. He hadn't mentioned anything before because he'd assumed she'd take care of it at some point.

"I can't yet. I didn't bring any herbs with me, or something to boil water in. On hindsight, I probably should have, but I wasn't expecting to run into... complications."

Hiccup looked at Toothless thoughtfully. "Do you have bandages?"

"Well, I guess I could always use these", she answered, tapping the cloth that was wrapped around both her forearms, "but without something to cleanse the wound..."

"Toothless' saliva", he promptly said, grinning at her incredulous look. "It's got amazing healing properties."

She narrowed her eyes at him, obviously trying to decide if he was being serious or not. When she was satisfied that he was, she shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope", he nearly laughed. "I for one can attest to its effectiveness."

Astrid turned towards the Night Fury, who gave her a gummy smile. She seemed to consider her options for a few seconds, until she finally said, "If I get an infection and die, it's on you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

She snorted and then, inhaling profoundly, brought her left hand to the arrow. In a quick move, she broke off the part that was sticking out and tossed it in the fire. As soon as it was done, she buried her fingers inside the hole in her arm and brought out the tip of the arrow, hissing as she did so. The moment it was out, she dropped it, gasping. Blood began oozing from her wound.

"Toothless", Hiccup instructed. He didn't need to say anything; he knew that his dragon, who was watching the procedure with concerned eyes, understood what he had to do. The Night Fury went over to Astrid and proceeded to lick her wound clean. Hiccup could see her knuckles going white and how she was firmly pressing her lips, like she was trying not to scream. Once Toothless was done, she breathed deeply a few times, getting her composure back, before speaking.

"Think you could give me a hand? It's kind of hard to put a bandage with only one arm."

He nodded and went over to her. At her command, he unwrapped the cloth around her left arm (since it was clean, as opposed to the right one that was stained with her blood) and carefully looped it around the injury, trying to be as gentle as possible. It occurred to him that, if it were somebody else doing this (for example his father), they wouldn't be so careful. In fact, there were many people who probably wanted to do far worse than that to her, and in many cases she'd probably done something cruel to them as well. However, the fact remained that she was a human being in extreme pain right now (despite her attempts to hide it) and he'd help her. Even if maybe she didn't completely deserve it.

"Thanks, Hiccup", she said after he was finished, and he swore he'd never heard her voice being so soft. Or so sincere.

"You're welcome", he replied, going back to his place by Toothless, who'd curled up on the other side of the fire. "So", he continued, "your father visited Birger's. What happened then?"

"Well, since he was a year older than me, he already knew how to handle a sword and, assuming I didn't know, tried to boast to me." She smiled, and it was full of fondness. "Little did he know that my father had already taught me how to use a couple of weapons. We had a little competition and... well, he ate dust. The first thing he learned about me, other than my name, was that he shouldn't underestimate me."

"And I'm guessing you liked that a lot."

She grinned. "Yes, but that's besides the point. Anyway, after that, he recognised me as an equal in that regard, and when we got together, we would spar, or practice with targets. He rarely got the chance to interact with someone his age, and I hadn't even known any children before him, so we both grew attached to one another pretty quickly, as you can imagine."

He nodded. He had experienced pretty much the same; being who he was, the other children his age avoided him, so it was no wonder he'd become so close to Birger.

"And now you know."

He frowned. "Wait, is that it?"

She looked at him in askance. "Well, yes. What were you expecting? Some sort of attack where we were trapped and could only rely on each other to escape?" She laughed. "We met, I think, like most friends usually meet."

"It just sounds so... simple, coming from you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He waved his hands as he attempted to explain. "You seem to have hidden motives for _everything_ , as if all was part of your master plan. Nothing happens by chance with you, and it's always more complicated than it appears. So yes. The fact that you made a friend because you happened to see him often seems strange."

She gave him a tight smile. "I know it's hard to imagine, but I was a relatively normal person once. Well, I don't know if _normal_ , but at least simpler, as you put it."

"Still, what about when Birger moved to Berk?"

"What about it?"

"Were you still in contact with him?"

"I promised to explain to you how I'd met him. I believe I've done that."

He rolled his eyes. "Is it really such a big deal?"

"If I told you, I'd have to omit so many details that my answer would be more frustrating than anything."

"And this is why I said everything with you is complicated."

She chuckled. "If you insist... Not at first, but in recent years, I was in touch with him, yes. Until..." She fell silent.

Hiccup sighed as the fact that Birger was effectively dead came back full force. It seemed to him that his death had been completely unnecessary... and also that Astrid knew more about it than she was telling him.

"And who exactly was this Hertha woman? Why did she... do that to Birger?"

Astrid absent-mindedly stared at the flames for a long time, clearly deciding what she'd tell him and what she wouldn't, in a way that would both provide him with a relatively satisfactory answer while at the same time keeping her secrets safe. Finally, she spoke again.

"She knew Birger, when he was a kid. Before he went to Berk. And they didn't like each other, so of course I didn't like her, either." She smiled sadly. "What impression of Hertha did you get?"

Hiccup considered the question. "She seemed like a nasty woman", he replied after a second.

"'Nasty' fits her all right", Astrid nodded. "Anyway, when she was a child, she loved to pick on little kids, who couldn't fight her. Birger told me that once she took a three-year-old to the woods and abandoned him there. The poor thing spent an entire day alone in the wild, scared out of his mind, until luckily they found him the next morning. Of course, he never said anything because he was too afraid to tell on her."

He wondered if this Hertha was somehow related to Dagur. She certainly sported the same brand of madness and sadism as him. "And why did she hate Birger in particular?"

"She didn't, not at first. She picked on him when he was young and she was bigger than him, but once he learned how to handle a weapon she left him alone and moved on to her next target." She was quiet for a moment. "She hated _me_ , because I was the first small child she met that she couldn't take advantage of. She tried to drag me to a cove for Thor knows what. I resisted, she threatened me with a sword, and I retaliated by kicking her in the gut. She didn't try to do anything to me again, but I could see the way she looked at me. After I convinced Birger to stand up for those being tormented, she started hating him, too."

"Wait. You're telling me he _didn't_ stand up for them before?" His friend had always defended him from the Berkians' cruel remarks, of which there had been plenty. It seemed strange that he hadn't done the same for the children of his island.

"No. Unfortunately, his father had raised him with the idea that everyone had to learn to take care of their own problems, so it hadn't even occurred to him until I explained how wrong it all was. But after I did, he always made sure to protect the little kids."

"So she hated you both for going against her. Is that the reason why she...?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Astrid shook her head. "That was an incentive for her, undoubtedly, but I think she was just showing that she carried out her threats."

"I thought you said you didn't know what happened", he accused her. "You sound like you do."

"I don't _know,_ but I have a pretty strong suspicion. You see, some months after Birger's... disappearance" – it seemed she didn't want to say it out loud any more than he did- "I was at a port overseeing a transaction when, out of nowhere, a huge group of soldiers appeared, stole the cargo and killed my men. They took me to a weird prison that wasn't in any island I knew. Suddenly, Hertha was there, laughing at me and saying that revenge was sweet, and that I didn't deserve the mercy of death. After I escaped, which was easier than you'd think, I searched for her high and low, but I couldn't find so much as a trace of her. She'd vanished and killed all those that worked for her, to make sure none of them could turn on her. I resigned myself to not knowing and keeping my guard up. I now see that she'd gone underground to work for Drago."

"And this relates to Birger how?"

"I'm getting to that. She must have had some inside information to do what she did. I know now that it was undoubtedly that leak I had in my organisation that gave her all she needed, but after what I heard today, I'm convinced she tried another way first."

Hiccup gasped, understanding now. "You think she tried to use Birger. And when she couldn't, she killed him."

She just nodded. He rested his head against Toothless, feeling like this was too much information for one day. He'd come to blow up an empty building to stop Drago; he didn't expect to receive such shocking news, or to learn anything about Birger's (and Astrid's) past. Somehow, knowing now the details and motivation behind his friend's death made it more real, and he felt a lump in his throat.

Astrid suddenly began rummaging around in her saddle until she pulled out two small mugs and a flask. She poured what looked like ale in both of them and handed one to him. She raised her mug and he imitated her.

"To Birger", she toasted. Her voice was trembling slightly, betraying the neutral expression she wore.

"To Birger", he agreed. It was hard to speak around the lump; his words sounded choked.

They both downed their ale in one go. The liquid warmed his body and made him feel slightly better, though the sorrow in his mind didn't go away. He suspected it would stay there for a while.

"Tell me something about him", Astrid said after a couple of minutes of silently staring into the fire.

"What? Why? You knew him as well as I did." It hurt to use the past tense.

"The best way to keep his memory alive is by talking about him." She swallowed. Oh, so she too had a lump in her throat. "So go on, tell me some stories."

Hiccup racked through his brain for a suitable one. He wanted to find something that showcased Birger's kindness and compassion, so that when he talked, he would remember the best traits of his personality and why they'd been such great friends. Also, if possible, he wanted to avoid being embarrassed (which was hard, considering that many of his fondest memories involved the other boy comforting him after making a mess of something).

"Start at the beginning", she suggested.

"The beginning?"

"Yes. Tell me about the first time you met him."

He nodded and closed his eyes, bringing all the details to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

 _It was, without a doubt, one of the cruellest days that winter had brought about. All the Berkians were either safely inside their houses, enjoying the fire of the family hearth, or at the Great Hall, warming themselves with mead and ale. All but the chief and his son, who were standing at the docks, peering at the darkened horizon. Or at least, the chief was; his son was more preoccupied with avoiding freezing to death, which wasn't easy given his thin frame._

" _Are-are you sure they're coming, Dad?" Hiccup asked, teeth chattering. "This is a terrible day for sailing. Maybe they've decided to wait."_

" _They're Vikings too, son", his father replied. "A little bad weather won't stop them."_

 _Hiccup sighed and didn't reply. Any person with common sense would've turned around at the sky's first hints of how the day was going to be, but it would be useless to try and convince his stubborn father of that._

 _They might have waited for minutes, or for hours; all Hiccup knew was that he felt more ice than human being by the time the boat with Berk's new villagers (a woman and her young son) arrived. They were coming from some island far away; apparently, the family's father had died and the matriarch had decided that they needed a change of air, or so had Stoick told him. Why anyone would pick Berk, with its well-known constant dragon attacks, to settle down, was a mystery to Hiccup._

 _They greeted the arrivals and Stoick offered to show them around Berk. The woman accepted immediately, but her son seemed reluctant (probably on account of the cold weather), so Hiccup offered to take him directly to the Hall instead. The boy nodded and her mother disappeared along with the chief._

 _As they started walking, Hiccup asked him his name._

" _Birger", he told him, his voice strangely accented. "And yours?"_

" _Hiccup" he replied, feeling slightly embarrassed._

" _Hiccup? That's a strange name." Birger looked at him inquisitively. "How did you come by it?"_

 _Great, Hiccup thought. There went his chances of having a conversation where he didn't end up being mocked._

" _Because I'm obviously huge and bulky", he said, automatically resorting to sarcasm to defend himself. "Why do you think? Because I'm the runt."_

 _Birger frowned. "You say it like it's a bad thing."_

" _Oh, right. Being small and weak is definitely an advantage in a society like ours." Why couldn't he talk normally? Any chance of friendly conversation was going up in smoke right now._

" _I'm not saying it's an advantage, but just because you're not physically strong doesn't mean you're... worthless." The boy pronounced the word with distaste._

" _Maybe it's different where you come from, but here, yes, it means basically that", Hiccup explained, feeling a bit sorry for the boy. He was so painfully different from them, he thought; he'd have a hard time adapting._

 _Birger appeared troubled, and he opened his mouth to say something, but just then they arrived at the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, it was clear that the Vikings in there were in their fourth or fifth tankard of mead; a few were passed out on the benches or the floor, while the rest were in various states of drunkenness, and none of them paid them any heed. Hiccup was beginning to feel relieved, when someone called out to him from a table._

" _Hey Hiccup! Tell us the story of that time when you managed to set your own house on fire!" It was Hoark who was talking, cheeks red, and the other men who were with him laughed boisterously._

" _No thanks", he muttered, and pushed Birger to go to a quiet corner where there were only sleeping Vikings. Thankfully, the other boy made no comment on what Hoark had said, although he did raise his eyebrows. As they walked past, the man spoke again._

" _Oh, that was hilarious, boy! No wonder you are Hiccup the Useless! What would we do without you?"_

" _We'd have less disasters, that's for sure!" Spitelout's voice replied, and all the people in the table fell into a fit of mirth. Hiccup pressed his lips together and forced himself to ignore them. However, the man wasn't finished._

" _It's unbelievable a boy like that could be Stoick's son, I tell you. How could he ever be the chief when he can't even lift an axe?" This time his voice was sharper, crueller, and Hiccup suspected the man wasn't quite as drunk as the others._

 _By the time they'd reached their destination, he was as stiff as a plank with suppressed rage, while the other boy was studying him with an inscrutable expression. Hiccup brusquely offered him some mead, which he declined and kept staring at him until he couldn't take it anymore._

" _What?" he spat._

" _Why do you let them get to you so?" Birger asked, and his voice was gentle, not mocking as he'd have expected._

" _Because..." Deep down, he knew the answer, but he wasn't about to let a stranger know that. "That doesn't concern you."_

" _Maybe, but I think I know the answer. You think they're right, don't you?" Hiccup looked away. "Look, Hiccup, I don't know how things are here, but I stand by what I said. Just because you're not... physically gifted, it doesn't mean you don't have any sort of potential. Surely there's something that you're good at and doesn't involve heavy lifting."_

 _He sighed. "Well, I've been Gobber's apprentice, that is, the blacksmith's, my whole life."_

 _Birger nodded. "And I take it you've got some talent?"_

" _I guess so, yes."_

" _See? You're not useless, then. A blacksmith is always handy."_

 _He snorted. "Yeah, well, say that to them."_

" _Oh, I will." Birger smiled, and Hiccup felt, for the first time, that maybe being different wasn't such a terrible thing after all._

* * *

 **A/N: I managed to upload quickly because the practical classes don't start until next week, which means I had no homework this week, but the next update will probably take longer.**

 **Also, I really hope Birger didn't come off as a Gary Stu. I tried to avoid it.**


	18. Letting go

By the time Hiccup was done recounting his first encounter with Birger, he could feel tears prickling at his eyes. Under the circumstances, the memory was a thousand times more painful than it had ever been when his friend had vanished. He took a deep breath to calm himself and keep the tears at bay; the instinct to hide his feelings was buried deep inside him, and he especially didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of Astrid. Which was why he was quite surprised when he looked at her and found her eyes suspiciously shiny. It could be the reflection of the fire, but somehow he doubted it. When he remained silent, she spoke, and her choked voice was all the confirmation he needed.

"He was right, too, you know", she commented. "People have all sorts of different talents, and not all of them involve physical strength. I'm glad he made you see that."

"Yes, well, it didn't stop Berk from criticising me, but at least I had _someone_ on my side. No matter how badly I screwed up, he was always there to make me believe that somehow I'd do better next time, and he didn't care what the others thought of him for it..." The lump in his throat forced him to stop speaking.

"Sounds like Birger." She tried to chuckle, but it came out almost like a sob. "Loyal to a fault, that... was him." Her voice broke at the 'was'.

"Yes, and I wish..." he trailed off as he considered a thought that sometimes still nagged him. It was something deeply personal, but he felt as though he'd never have a chance to speak of this with anybody else that would understand.

"You wish?" she prompted.

"I wish... he'd still been there when I found Toothless. I would've told him, and he would've helped me. We probably still would have had to face the same problems, but at least I wouldn't have been alone. And he would have seen me become someone... better. At least, someone who could help his village. I wish he had seen that all his support wasn't for nothing."

"Hiccup..." she swallowed. "You and I know that, even if you'd never found Toothless and did everything you did, he wouldn't have thought that his support was useless."

"No", he whispered. He didn't trust his voice any more. "Because he was a good person, and a better friend."

All this talk of Birger wasn't helping in his attempt to hold back his tears. He closed his eyes and inhaled for a few seconds, hearing some rustling as he did so. When he opened them again, he discovered that Astrid had moved until she was sitting right next to him.

"Hiccup", she said seriously, "don't try to bottle up your emotions. It will only make things worse for you. Just let it go. Trust me, I know from experience."

"But..." Although he couldn't think of any reasonable objection, she seemed to understand him.

"I know it probably goes against everything you were taught, but... don't think of what your father would say. This is about Birger, so consider what _he_ would've suggested."

A single droplet rolled down her cheek, which, coupled with her words, was the last straw for his self-control. He brought his knees to his chest and, resting his chin on them, let the tears run down his face. A sob worked its way out of his throat, and then, to his surprise, Astrid put her good arm around him. He stiffened for a second as he wondered whether he should object, but he soon decided it didn't matter. When he relaxed and the sobs kept on coming, she used her other arm to pull him towards her until his back was resting on her chest and his head was on her shoulder.

He would probably never admit it out loud, but the warmth, if nothing else, was nice. There was also the fact that Astrid actually understood and felt the pain he was going through, and that brought an odd sense of comfort to their embrace. Besides, seeing one of the archipelago's most dangerous criminals in such a state made him feel far less conscious about letting his feelings show. She had tears in her eyes too, for Thor's sake; if someone like her wasn't afraid to be vulnerable like this, then why should he? So he released his last ounce of control and allowed himself to cry for his lost friend like he never would've done otherwise. Toothless wrapped himself around the both of them, crooning sympathetically.

At some point, he felt her lips graze his temple in a very tentative kiss. By that time, his emotions were so spent that he couldn't find it in him to react to it in any way. This was probably going too far, both for her and for him, but he would worry about that later. Right now, he didn't have the energy to care.

The next morning, neither of them said anything; they just packed up and left. In the light of day, his behaviour of the previous night felt out of character, but he guessed he really hadn't been himself; he'd never felt such grief in his life, and he'd let it wash over him. Not that he regretted it; allowing himself to feel instead of trying to keep it hidden had actually been quite liberating. Of course, though, he wondered if doing that in front of Astrid had been the best choice. Then again, she'd been crying too (well, more or less: she'd let a few tears out, but that had been it), so maybe that made them sort of even. In any case, he wasn't sure how to feel about the way she'd comforted him. The more physical side of him told him it had been enjoyable, but the more rational side reminded him that this was a dangerous woman who had killed more people than he'd care to count. It was, to say the least, confusing. _She_ was confusing.

When Berk came into view, Hiccup mentally prepared himself for what, or rather who, awaited him. His father would be worried out of his mind, undoubtedly; after all, they'd been gone for longer than they'd said they would, even if only by half a day. He'd have to explain everything to him... and right now, Hiccup wasn't sure he could – or even _wanted_ _to_ \- tell him all the details. As they landed in a secluded area of the forest, Astrid took something from her saddle and handed it to him after he'd dismounted. It was Birger's dagger, and he felt a knot in his stomach at the sight of it. He looked up at her.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Well, you made it. I think it's only fair you have it back."

"Thank you, but everyone around here knows this dagger, and if they see it..."

She nodded. "They'll ask things you don't feel like explaining yet?"

"Exactly. So if I keep it, I can't use it."

She appeared thoughtful. "What if you keep it in your room somewhere? Not to use as a weapon, but... you know. As a memento."

He considered that and decided he liked the idea. He didn't have anything to remind him of Birger, since his mother had taken all his belongings when she left, and his father wasn't one to snoop around, so if it was hidden, he wouldn't find it.

"All right." He took it from her hands and turned it over, trying not to be distracted by the torrent of memories that came.

"So, I'll be back in six days", she said, now in a more business-like tone. "Get ready, because what we have to do next is going to be much, much more difficult than what we just did."

He nodded. "I know."

She sighed. "I don't think you do, Hiccup, and to be honest, maybe I don't, either. Goodbye."

Stormfly took off. Toothless warbled sadly at them, and Hiccup chuckled; his dragon had grown quite fond of them, especially the Deadly Nadder.

"Don't worry, bud. You'll see them again soon enough. Now let's go home."

* * *

To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He was doing his best not to let it show, though, because his father seemed to be in an even worse state. He couldn't blame him: he was going away for an indefinite amount of time, to stay in the middle of people who'd kill him if they learned who he really was, and the only person with him would be Astrid, who Stoick didn't trust, even if Hiccup did. He was terrified, and not just because of what awaited him, but also because of the stakes; it wasn't just his own well-being that would be on the line, but the lives of thousands of people and dragons in the archipelago. They _had_ to be successful; there would be no second chances if they failed.

He was glad he had put some sleeping herbs (the same ones he'd used on his father before) in his drink last night, or else he knew his anxiety would've kept him awake, and that wouldn't have been a good idea. He needed to be well-rested for what awaited him. Thor knew that sleep hadn't been exactly easy these last few days. After arriving, he'd told his father an abridged version of what had happened at the fort. He mentioned Hertha, but didn't say anything about her connection to Astrid, and he left the part about Birger entirely out. He knew any comment on Stoick's part would make him feel worse; his father meant well, but he was rather lacking in the sensitivity department.

Anyway, after listening to his son's account, he hadn't been exactly thrilled about what had taken place, even if they had accomplished exactly what they'd set out to. Hiccup hadn't gone into detail about how close Hertha had been to shooting him, but the chief had guessed enough to know that it had been pretty risky, and he'd tried to convince him not to go on this second mission. His son argued that the only reason they did the first one was to help on the undercover one, and if he didn't go, then he would've risked his life for nothing. Stoick hadn't been able to refute his logic, though he wasn't happy about it. His assurances, however, didn't mean that he wasn't nervous, and that had made it harder for him to sleep at night.

But now here they were, once again at the edge of Berk, with Hiccup about to leave for Dragon Island. This time, his saddle was lighter, for they wouldn't be able to carry much with them (Astrid had said it'd make them seem well-off, which would be suspicious), so he only had the essentials; a few provisions for the trip there and spares for his leg and Toothless' tail. The sword from last time was also there, but he had no intention of carrying it with him on board; Astrid had recommended him to take only those items he could hide within his clothes, so instead he'd stuck a dagger under his right sleeve. (He'd considered taking Birger's, before deciding he didn't want to risk losing it.) There was also the fact that Toothless wouldn't be with him, so he wouldn't really have access to anything he put in the saddle, but his father didn't know that.

"Hiccup", he said, "you don't _have_ to do this. We're Vikings; we can find another way."

"Can we, dad?" He shook his head. "Things have already been set in motion. I _do_ have to do this."

"It doesn't have to be _you,_ son."

He sighed. "Dad, I know you're worried, but we've been over this. I'm going."

"Very well, son. Take care and don't trust _anyone_."

Hiccup decided not to mention that it was pretty obvious who he was referring to, and that it was too late for that. He briefly hugged his father (who nearly crushed his bones), then mounted Toothless and left before another attempt to stop him was made. When he arrived at his destination, he was surprised to find Astrid sitting on a rock, looking strangely relaxed, given the circumstances. Stormfly was running around, squawking, while her rider watched her.

"Hello, Hiccup", she said as Toothless landed.

"Hello", he replied, dismounting. "Aren't we leaving?"

"Not yet. There are a few details about the mission that I wanted to tell you, and I'd rather you knew everything before we are on our way."

"All right", he commented, walking to sit next to her as Toothless playfully chased Stormfly. Sharpshot, who was inside his saddle, came out as well. "What is it?"

"Well, I imagine you've never been undercover before, right?"

"No."

"Thought so. The most important thing, what you have to remember at all times, is that you're not Hiccup, son of Stoick, but rather an orphan who was taken in by Bjorn, a farmer from the Green Island. You don't have a Night Fury, and as a matter of fact, you hate dragons and learned how to handle them from an early age, since you had to chase them off your fields to prevent them from messing with the crops. That's what makes you suitable for the job. You got all that?"

"Uh, yes, but what's the Green Island?"

"It doesn't exist, of course. Just say that it's in the middle of nowhere if someone asks."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Good. Now, the most believable lies have some truth in them, so if they ask for details like the names of your friends or descriptions of places, don't make anything up; just tell them about Berk."

"Really?" He frowned. "Isn't it a bit risky if I mention actual names?"

"It's less risky than trying to make up things on the spot and forgetting them afterwards. You'll appear much surer of yourself that way, and that's the key to maintaining the deception."

"Okay."

"I was also adopted by this farmer, but was sent off to work with his trading ships. We often got attacked by wild dragons who tried to steal our cargo, so I also learned to deal with them. We're both being brought in by Eret, who did some business with Bjorn and saw us at work. That's how we know each other."

"Is that it?" he asked, when she remained silent. "What if someone tries to check our story?"

"Already taken care of. I've had my people spread stories around."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"About our cover story, no. As you know, Heather will stay close with Toothless and Stormfly just in case. I think it's safer if she keeps your Terror, too. That way, she'll be able to communicate with us if there's some sort of emergency."

"But what will we do if _we_ need to send her message?"

She grinned. "Well, I thought we'd need a Terror that knew how to hide himself, so that's what's Sneaky is for."

"Sneaky?"

She gestured to his shoulder. He peered and jumped in surprise when he saw a little blue Terror that hadn't been there before.

"Nice", he praised, impressed. "Where did he come from?"

"I found him three days ago while running an errand in the woods. He came to play with Stormfly, and I decided to try and train it." Sneaky went back to his owner and curled around her shoulders. "As you can see, he's quite adept at the art of disguise. The others in the ship won't find him."

"I don't doubt that."

"So that takes care of the communication system. The last thing I wanted to tell you, before we leave, is that you're going to have to be mean to the dragons. I know you don't like that, but it's necessary."

"I understand that. Maybe I should pretend the dragons are the Berserkers."

She snorted. "If it'll help you to remain unnoticed, do it. Oh, and it goes without saying that if I invent something that involves you, go with it."

"Well, duh." He rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

She chuckled. "Just checking. Anyway, that's it. Let's go."

They called their dragons and took off, Stormfly taking the lead. They flew for most of the day, only stopping for lunch. Hiccup was still nervous about the uncertain future that awaited him, but Astrid's presence soothed his worries a little; she knew how to handle herself, and she'd help him. At nightfall, they reached a small island where Heather was waiting for them, along with a bulky, dark-haired man with a tattoo on his chin who nodded at Astrid.

"Hofferson."

"Eret. Is everything ready?"

"Yes." He pointed to a boat on the shore. "We should probably get going."

"All right, Hiccup", she said, turning to him. "Showtime."

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope Hiccup didn't come off as too OOC in that first scene, but from what we saw in HTTYD2 it seems to me he doesn't act quite like himself when he's grieving like that.**

 **Also, next week we have Easter holidays, which means no lessons, which means a new chapter for you guys :D**


	19. First day

While Eret checked something on the boat, Hiccup went to say goodbye to Toothless, and Astrid did the same with Stormfly.

"Take care, bud." The dragon rumbled in response and licked his face. As he wiped it clean, he could hear someone laughing in the background. Toothless then cooed in a worried way, and he smiled.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." The Night Fury looked sceptical. "Astrid will be with me. You trust her, don't you?" The dragon warbled. He hugged him one last time before taking his spare leg from the saddle and going to help Eret.

Astrid gave Heather instructions on how to use Sharpshot for sending messages, and once everything was done, they climbed on the boat. As the island grew farther and farther away, and Toothless' eyes still stared at him, Hiccup could feel his nervousness creeping up on him again, now that they were so close to their destination.

"So", Astrid said, "how are things, Eret?"

The big man shrugged. "They've calmed down since last week. Drago's sent a lot of men to look into what happened, but I doubt they'll be able to link it to anyone. He won't suspect the two of you, I think." He looked over at Hiccup and suddenly smiled. "Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Eret, son of Eret. And you are...?"

Hiccup felt a bit confused, considering the man surely knew who he was, but he answered anyway. "I'm Hiccup Haddock."

"Of course. Son of Stoick the Vast."

"Why did you ask if you already knew?"

"He does that", Astrid replied before Eret could, grinning. "Anyway, I imagine you've been told to fill us in on our positions at the ship, right?"

"Right", Eret nodded. "We'll be going to the _Beast's Burden_ , Drago's very own ship. He rarely comes out, however, and in any case it'd be best for you not to show much interest in him; fear would be more appropriate. I'm there as one of the admirals in charge of overseeing the handling of the dragons. All the generals answer to me, and you'll answer to one of them, Bard. Make sure to do everything he tells you to; he can be a quite unpleasant man. In general, your task will be to keep the dragons in line: make sure they don't destroy anything, especially our weapons. You may also have to feed them or take measurements of them."

"Measurements?" Hiccup and Astrid asked at the same time, then looked at each other in surprise (and some amusement).

"Yes, for their armour", Eret said like it was obvious. When both of them continued to look bewildered, he snorted. "What, did you think that dragons go into battle just like they are, completely unprotected?"

Hiccup's mind was racing. He'd had fights against enemies that could hurt Toothless, of course, but they'd always tried to avoid any incoming missiles. It had never occurred to him to give his Night Fury protection. It was an interesting idea, but how was it done in a way that allowed the dragon to fly and move freely? He supposed he'd find out the answer soon.

"Other things, like your accommodation, you'll find out when you arrive. I think that's it. Good luck."

Sneaky, who'd been... somewhere this whole time, chose that moment to appear on Astrid's shoulder and chirp, making Eret jump back, cursing.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

Astrid smirked. "Oh, he's been here all along. Sneaky's going to be my means of communication while we're there."

"I see. Make sure that he stays well hidden, or he'll be imprisoned."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, Eret."

After about twenty minutes, Hiccup started seeing some lights in the distance. They multiplied as they got near, until he saw that they came from an impressive amount of ships travelling together, at least forty. They weren't moving right now, however, which allowed their little boat to reach them in a matter of minutes. Eret carefully manoeuvred between the ships until they got to one that was much larger than the others, where a ladder was waiting for them. They all climbed up and were received by a bunch of men who, for some reason, were wearing polar bear skins over them. There were all sorts of people; tall, short, hunky, skinny like him, and a few girls that looked rather like Hertha had. The man who'd been keeping the ladder steady rolled it back up and turned to Eret.

"Eret", he greeted stiffly. "These are the new recruits, I presume?"

"Yes." He gestured to them. "These are Hiccup and Astrid, adopted children of Bjorn. Where's Bard? Drago told me they'd be under his charge.

"I'm right here", said a deep, grumbly voice. A group of people parted and a large man with dark hair that covered the majority of his head stepped up. His arms and legs were as thick as logs, and he was covered in several tattoos. He wasn't wearing the bearskin cloak that everyone else was, but pieces of armour and leather, including a pointed helmet. "So", he continued, "you two are the new meat?"

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid, wondering if they should answer; she seemed to be evaluating the man with her gaze.

"Answer me!" he roared. He didn't like this Bard's tone, but it'd be a terrible idea to start off like a rebel.

"Yes", he replied, at the same time that Astrid said, "Yes, sir."

"What was that?" Bard asked, looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive.

"Yes, sir." He swallowed; he could feel Astrid's eyes on him, berating him for his slip.

"Very good. What are you all looking at?!" he spat out, looking around him. "Get back to work!"

There was a chorus of murmurs as the people dispersed and got back to their posts, including Eret. Hiccup wondered if he looked as unnerved as he was right now, but he supposed it was a good thing; it'd inflate Bard's ego, and he looked like a man who enjoyed terrifying his underlings.

"I'll show you to your chambers. In the morning, you'll report to me. Follow me." And without further ado he stomped away in his ridiculously long legs, leaving them to hurry after him. Hiccup was given what looked like a wolf skin and pushed inside a chamber where ten other men were sleeping, leaving him to curl up in a corner of the room to try and sleep. He only managed to do so because he was pretty tired after flying for most of the day.

* * *

Astrid was glad that Bard was the kind of man with an ego bigger than his memory; if he remembered the fact that Hiccup had failed to call him "sir" the first time, he'd have a really hard time. However, the young rider had seemed appropriately scared of him afterwards, and that was what the man would register, so they were fine. At least there hadn't been any more incidents; that morning, they'd been given the same cloaks that most of the people aboard were wearing (according to the woman who made them, they were given to new recruits as a symbol of the fact that they were fierce, but not as much as a dragon) and sent off in different directions. Upon hearing that Hiccup had some experience as a blacksmith, Bard had immediately taken him to the forge, while Astrid had been placed in the kitchen, sorting the fish. (She suspected he didn't trust she was capable of dealing directly with the dragons because she was a woman.)

There were a few more people with her, and she joined them as they casually chatted about this and that. Not because she wanted to make allies, but because she needed some information about the comings and goings of the ship, and this was the best way to get it. For example, she learned that Gunnar, one of the admirals in charge of the human army, was a very heavy sleeper and loved to get up as late as possible. She also heard that there were men guarding Drago's chambers, up and down the hallway (she'd figure what hallway that was later; she couldn't ask too many questions) and that the man was terrifying (according to them).

At lunchtime, the other workers of the ship started filing in to get their food. A few of them noticed that she was new and either gave her scornful glances or hungry gazes that she'd learned long ago to ignore. One of them purposefully ran his hand over hers when she handed him his food. Before she could decide how to subtly retaliate, perhaps by dropping his plate, he was roughly shoved aside. The man stumbled and was about to protest, but he was met by a pair of green eyes glaring at him from a good five inches above him. The silent fury that Hiccup emanated in that moment was enough to dissuade the man, even though he was stockier than the auburn-haired boy, and he left, grumbling. Hiccup stepped forward and Astrid gazed at him levelly as she served his fish.

"That was a bad idea", she murmured.

The rider was aghast. "Are you serious? He..." There was no need to finish the sentence.

"I know, but if he'd been a general, we could've got in serious trouble. Next time, just let it be."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying you think there'll be a next time?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe. Now go, you're stalling the line."

She could tell that he was appalled by what she'd said, but it was the truth and he'd have to get used to it, like with so many other things. After they were done serving, it was time for their own lunch, and while they ate, the others asked about Hiccup (of course they'd noticed). She'd just shrugged and told them that she and Hiccup were friends, having grown up with the same adoptive father, and no more questions were asked.

Later on the day, Bard came and told her to go help the blacksmiths, who were going to try some of the armour they'd made on the dragons. When she arrived, she immediately noticed two things; that the creatures themselves weren't pleased by their chains, and that the men handling them were in over their heads. Bard, who was standing next to her, sneered at her.

"Eret told me that you were used to handling dragons. I've never seen a woman do something like that, ever, so excuse me if I don't believe you, but here's your chance to prove it. Go help."

Astrid had to resist the urge to stare at him defiantly; her actions would speak for themselves, and there was no need to earn this man's antagonism. She rushed towards the closest dragon, a Nadder just like Stormfly. A large, bulky man was trying to put a piece of metal on its head, but it was resisting. Looking around, she found a discarded rope and picked it up.

"Hey", she said, and the dragon looked at her. She approached it, making sure to stay on its blind spot (something she'd discovered while playing with Stormfly) and, once she was close enough, she dived and run around it, using the rope to tie its legs together. She yanked, and the Nadder fell forward, thrashing its head around. Seeing it on the floor brought a lump to her throat, as she remembered her own dragon, but she couldn't let it show that she hated doing this. Swallowing, she stepped towards the neck and scratched at the spot she knew would make the Nadder docile, using the rope to make it look like she was merely securing its head. Once it was rumbling on the floor, she stood up and noticed everyone was staring at her in awe; the soldiers, the blacksmiths who were carrying the pieces of armour, even Bard (although he immediately hid it).

"Well", she told the man who'd been dealing with the dragon, "aren't you going to try that?"

As he scrambled to place it on the Nadder's head (it was some sort of helmet, apparently) she noticed Hiccup at the back of the crowd, hammer in hand as he worked on one of those strange metal contraptions. Right now, though, he was staring at her. He nodded minutely (no doubt, he'd knew exactly _what_ move she'd used) and went back to work. A large hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Bard standing next to her.

"Well, I'll be damned" he said, grinning. "I guess Eret wasn't lying after all." His scowl returned to his face. "What are you waiting for? There are more dragons over there."

* * *

Hiccup put down the thongs with a sigh and wiped his brow. Back at Berk, sometimes there were busy days, of course, but he'd never been at the smithy from sunset to sundown (even longer, seeing as the moon had been in the sky for a while now). He was exhausted; he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep this up every day, and even worse, if he was kept occupied all the time, he'd never be able to meet with Astrid and do whatever they needed to in order to foil Drago's plans. Hopefully they'd only pushed him this hard today because he was the new guy.

He left the forge and wondered if there was a place for bathing. Not knowing who to ask, he followed the other smiths (none of whom had spoken more than a few words to him) and soon discovered that the "baths" here consisted of throwing ice-cold buckets of water taken directly from the ocean over one's body and rubbing some scented herbs on. It wasn't much, but at least he didn't feel like a boar that had just rolled around in the mud.

Once he was done, he went to the kitchen to pick up dinner, but Astrid wasn't here this time. He found a quiet spot on deck and, sitting down, began to eat, pondering the day's events. It had seemed cruel to him that she'd tied the dragons down, but he understood that there was no other way to do what she'd done (the trick of the spot under the neck) without raising suspicions. (He still didn't understand how he'd got away with it in dragon training.) At least she'd managed to prevent the other men from doing something worse in order to calm the dragons down.

His own day had been mostly uneventful; Bard had slammed the room's door open and, bellowing at them, tossed a pile of something before leaving. After getting up, he'd discovered it was bread, and he'd managed to grab a piece before it was all gone. Climbing up to the deck, he'd met Bard and Astrid, but he didn't even manage to say a word to her, because the large man was asking about his abilities. When he told him he'd worked as a blacksmith, Bard had looked almost excited; he'd been immediately brought to the forge and spent the whole day there, making dragon armour, stopping only for lunch.

Lunch... It had made him pretty angry when he saw what that man in front of him was doing, but when Astrid told him to leave it alone in the manner she did, it was even worse. He knew that she was more than capable of dealing with it herself, but her attitude suggested that she wouldn't under the current circumstances, and worse, that such a thing was a normal occurrence. Did these men have no respect for women whatsoever?

"Hey", a familiar voice made him jump. Astrid sat down next to him, holding a plate. "Mind if I join you?" She spoke softly, as if she didn't want to be heard.

"Nope", he replied in the same manner. After a minute of silent eating, she spoke again.

"So how was your first day?"

"Fine, I guess. Pretty tiring, to be honest. I didn't catch a break. Yours?"

She shrugged. "Eh, same. I was at the kitchen, which was honestly boring, but I learned some things that might be useful in the future. Oh, and I wrestled some dragons, but I think you already know about that." She smirked. "All in all, uneventful."

"Except for lunchtime", he growled.

"Yeah, about that." She looked at him seriously. "I imagine how much that sort of thing repulses you, Hiccup, but the thing is, probably most men here are like that. I'll deal with it, don't worry. You already attracted some attention today; we can't afford for it to happen again."

"If that's the case, should you be with me?"

"I already told them our story, so most people will just assume we know each other if they see us."

"Okay." They didn't speak again until they finished their dinner, at which point Hiccup thought to ask, "Where's Sneaky?"

"Hiding somewhere in the sleeping chambers. I've trained him to come when I whistle a certain tune. He'll be there when we need him."

"Speaking of that, what's the plan now?"

"For now, nothing. Keep your ears and eyes open for anything that might help us: a mention of Drago's plans, or his routine, something like that. But continue with whatever it is you have to do. We can't strike until we are completely sure of what we're doing, and for that we need information." She stood up. "Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, Astrid."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Easter everyone!**


	20. Breakthrough

**A/N: Holy crap, guys. 100 favourites? Nearly 200 follows? That's way more than I ever expected for this story! Thank you so much for the support. I really appreciate each and everyone of you :D**

* * *

The following morning, Astrid was once again sent to the kitchen to sort fish. This time, however, Bard warned her not to get too comfortable, as in the afternoon she'd be feeding the dragons, since she'd seemed capable of handling them the previous day. (The way he said it was obviously meant to be insulting, but frankly she couldn't care less.) She complied, having already found out that this was her best source of information. She already knew a lot about some of the people in charge, although she had yet to hear anything about Drago himself. She did gain enough knowledge to more or less figure out an approximate location of his chambers, though.

At lunchtime, when she was serving people, the man that Hiccup had glared at showed up again. This time, he was even less subtle; as she was pouring him soup, he grabbed her arm for a second before letting go. Gods, he was disgusting; it was like he was making his mark on her, telling the other men in line that he'd picked her and she was his. She'd dealt with his kind before, of course, but in those cases, the men who'd done that had rarely lived to tell the tale, especially if she found out she wasn't their first (she hardly ever was). Now, though, she'd have to keep her head down, and if she dropped his soup like she was thinking of doing, she'd likely be punished, so she settled for giving him an icy glare and snatching her arm out of his grasp in a way that would twist his wrist slightly. He made a face, but she could tell he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other serving women looking at her with pity, obviously knowing what was going on. However, she didn't think over any of it too much; she didn't plan to be here long, and if this man tried something, then she'd deal with him. Otherwise, she'd ignore him; there were more important things to be done.

That afternoon, Bard took her to a closed off place on deck, and she was pleasantly surprised to discover Hiccup among the lot of people who were sent to do the task. She guessed Bard had sent him as a way to test him, just like he'd done with her. She didn't think twice as she approached him while he was taking fish out of a barrel; if people saw them together, they might assume things that weren't true, but they would never consider it suspicious.

"Hey, Hiccup", she greeted. "Having fun?"

He grinned, nodding towards the anxious-looking men (and dragons). "I will."

"I bet. Hard day?" she asked, noticing how exhausted he looked.

"Today, not so much. Yesterday, though... well, I was the new guy. You can guess how that turned out."

"Wore you as thin as wet paper?"

"You may say that."

"Oi!" someone –one of the generals, going by the way he was dressed- shouted at them. "Quit the chit-chat and get to work!"

"Yes sir!" they replied at the same time, and got down to it. For Hiccup and Astrid, it was hilariously easy; they both knew that offering food would calm the dragons, and feeding them was no problem. The same couldn't be said for the others, who were trying to avoid being bitten or set on fire as they threw fish at the winged creatures, not realising that their fear only made the situation worse. Of course, Bard noticed them, and just like he'd done with her, he found an off-handed way to say that Hiccup was good at dealing with dragons without making it sound like a compliment. By the time they were done, the day was over, so they went to bed.

* * *

 _Third day,_ was the first thought to cross Hiccup's mind as he was woken up by Bard's shouting. _So far, so good._ He didn't think anyone was on to him and Astrid... but then again, it's not like they'd done anything remotely suspicious yet. _And that part's not so great._ They hadn't found out anything for the moment (at least _he_ hadn't, but he didn't think Astrid would keep it from him if she learned some vital piece of information) and they didn't know how long it would take. Hiccup was aware that this could be a lengthy mission, but he really hoped it didn't stretch too long; he didn't think he had it in him to keep up the charade for too much time.

As he got up and headed for the forge, he took solace in the fact that, like he'd suspected, they didn't make him work so hard as the first day. Yesterday had been much better, and in the afternoon he'd even had a break to feed the dragons. (Well, to the people here that wouldn't be considered a break, but that was their problem.) He could tell that Bard was impressed by both his and Astrid's abilities with the dragons, which he supposed was a positive thing if it meant they'd get to spend more time with them.

The morning was pretty uneventful; he and the other blacksmiths were working on those strange helmets that they'd tried on two days earlier, and there were a ton of those to make. The task, Hiccup suspected, would keep them occupied for a long time, and he wondered if they were even supposed to do anything else. There hadn't been a single sword or axe for repairs; just the armour. That was very strange, but he decided he'd draw unwanted attention if he asked about it.

During lunch, he was waiting in line for his food when a commotion was heard. Someone was complaining loudly to another person who was apparently trying to skip the queue, but then Bard's voice drowned him out.

"I AM YOUR GENERAL AND YOU WILL LET ME PASS!"

 _Uh oh._ For whatever reason, the man sounded pretty pissed, and Hiccup made sure to step aside when the man stomped past him and towards the front of line, where the serving women where.

"You!" he barked at a woman who looked old enough to be his mother. "What did you give me?!" He was holding a plate in his hand. "I asked for chicken, and you brought me fish! Is this some kind of mockery?"

The woman didn't falter at all; she looked like she'd been working here for quite some time. "I apologise, sir, but the message I received stated that I should serve you fish."

"Are you saying I don't remember what I wrote?"

She stiffened. "I'm just stating what I read, sir. The parchment is right here." She pulled out a small piece from her pocket; Bard just brusquely took it from her. Hiccup, who was standing close by, could perfectly read it.

"That does say fish", he muttered. Or at least he thought he did; apparently he said it loud enough that Bard heard him and turned around.

"How would _you_ know? Do you even know how to read?"

Hiccup had to hide a wince; maybe he shouldn't have revealed this. "I, uh... yes." It'd be easier than trying to make something up.

"How?"

"Uh, Bjorn taught me, in case... in case he wasn't there when there was a transaction to be made."

All of a sudden, the man's face lightened up. "Perfect! I need you for something", he said. "Come with me."

"But..." As soon as he spoke, he realised he shouldn't have.

"But what?" Bard's face looked dangerous, and he quickly backpedalled. He wanted lunch, but it wasn't worth his ire.

"Nothing, sir. Shall we go?"

His (crazy) smile returned. "Of course." He turned to the woman, handing her the plate. "Make sure to bring me the correct food!" She just nodded in a way that made it clear she was rolling her eyes inwardly.

* * *

"Messengers, they call themselves, but it seems that understanding _spoken_ messages is too much for them", Bard complained as they went into the deepest floors of the ship. "What good are they if they can't even obey the simplest orders?"

Hiccup didn't answer; he didn't dare to interrupt the man's raging, and he still had no idea of what was going on. They reached a door where two guards were posted; they saluted Bard and stepped to the side, letting them enter a darkened room. As soon as the door was closed, the other man turned on a torch on the wall and Hiccup saw that they'd entered a huge chamber littered with stacks of books and parchments, both on the floor and on shelves on the walls.

"What's this?" he asked, bewildered. He was pretty sure he'd never seen so much writing in one place before. _Fishlegs would love this,_ he thought.

"This", Bard answered, "is our parchment chamber, as we call it, and I'm sure you can guess its purpose. You're probably wondering what you're doing here." Hiccup nodded. "Well, you see, one of our men from far away sent us a letter with some important information for Drago. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding caused the messenger who received it to just put it here instead of giving it to its recipient. He doesn't understand the order of this place, so he just tossed it and he doesn't remember where."

"And you want me to find it", Hiccup concluded. His tone was neutral, but his mind was racing. While the prospect of searching for _one_ piece of paper among all this was rather daunting, there was also the fact that in here he might find information about Drago's plans. He'd have to be extremely discreet, for sure, but if he could only skim over some of the parchments, he might learn something useful.

"Precisely. The sender of the letter was called Uffe, and it was addressed to Gunnar. That's all we know. Now get on with it. I'll be over there, waiting for my lunch." And without another word, he walked to a small door on the other end of the chamber and disappeared behind it. His heart beating faster, Hiccup set about scanning the papers, trying to find anything that might be destined for Drago.

* * *

Solveig, the woman in charge of the kitchen, stalked in with a plate of fish in her hands, mumbling and cursing under her breath. (Astrid had ended up learning her name, as she was often the topic of conversation.) A girl asked her what had happened.

"Bloody Bard, that's what happened. He can barely even remember his name, and yet he comes here thinking that he's in charge of everyone."

"What?" someone else asked.

"Apparently, he wanted chicken, not fish, and he came here to blame _us_ for _his_ mistake. Like it's our fault he can't write or read to save his life."

"Well", the first girl commented, "you know he likes to pretend he can."

"Tell me about it. Anyway, let's continue."

Astrid glanced at the uneaten plate, left over by some sacks of flour. "But if he didn't eat", she wondered out loud, "won't he be expecting us to send him lunch?"

Solveig scoffed. "Oh, he will, girl. But all the food has been set aside now, and I for one am not giving him _my_ lunch. Besides, he left with that new kid for the parchment room in such a hurry, I doubt he'll remember any of it."

Her mind instantly perked up at that, though she made sure to keep her voice as disinterested as possible. "The new kid?" She wasn't going to show her interest in such a room right away.

"Yes, the tall, thin one... wait, that's the one who came with you, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is. Where were they going again?"

Solveig chuckled. "Relax, girl, Bard's not going to do anything to him. Apparently he knows how to read, so I'll bet he'll be made to retrieve that message that got lost in there. He'll be fine, though it'll be a while before he sees the light of the sun again."

Astrid was aghast. "Why?" _Parchment_ room didn't sound exactly threatening, but the way Solveig spoke made it seem like it was.

"Because that place is teeming with papers and books, and it's complete chaos. Finding something in there isn't going to be easy, and I don't think Bard is going to let your friend rest until he finds the message."

Her brain was running as fast as a Night Fury, quickly forming a plan. This was _perfect_ ; this was exactly the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

"Well, I'd better get him some food, then."

"Your friend? I don't think he'll be allowed to eat amid all those papers."

"No, I meant Bard. I'll bring him my lunch and take his, and maybe that way he'll be in a better mood and not torture Hiccup."

Solveig gave her a knowing grin. "Got quite the soft spot for that lad, eh, girl?" Astrid just smiled sheepishly (and it wasn't entirely an act, to be quite honest). "Well, go on, then. Though I can't assure you that the chicken will make Bard be more compassionate."

She just _pfft_ ed. "He's a man, and they all love their food." The other woman laughed and, after giving her directions to the parchment room, went to tend to other matters. Astrid took the plate that was meant to be her lunch and left the kitchen (she didn't even remember to take Bard's lunch for herself, eating being the last thing on her mind right now), concentrating on not running towards her destination.

* * *

Hiccup had just barely finished scanning two piles of papers, without success, when he heard gruff voices from the entrance door.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"You can't _be_ here."

"I have General Bard's lunch", Astrid's voice replied, making him jump in surprise. "There was a mistake and he didn't get what he'd asked. Solveig sent me to give him his proper food." That was the excuse, but he had no doubt that she was here because she knew she'd find him, even if he had no clue of _how_ she'd learned that.

The two guards agreed and opened the door for her. Astrid didn't even look at him as she walked towards the door at the end of the chamber, knocking on it. Bard opened and didn't even thank her; he just snatched the plate from her hands and closed again. The girl then turned and approached Hiccup, her face turning mischievous.

"So", she whispered, crouching down next to him, "what do we have here?"

* * *

They'd been in there for twenty minutes, and Astrid was starting to feel desperate. She couldn't remain here for much longer; the guards would undoubtedly be starting to get suspicious that she hadn't come out yet, and even though she had a story to cover up for her, she'd rather they didn't barge into the room. She and Hiccup were opening dozens of letters, skimming over their contents before rolling them up again, and if they were seen doing that, it'd be the end of this whole venture. They were both highly aware of that, she thought; the tension was thick in the air. They'd heard Bard snoring a while ago, so at least they didn't have to worry about him.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the entrance door. One of the guard's voices rang through it.

"Oi! What are you doing in there, girl?"

Hiccup answered before Astrid could; it seemed he'd come up with his own story to cover for her. "She's giving me a hand!"

There was a pause, and then some chuckling. "Oh, I see. And you're getting a very good one, I'd wager. Wouldn't mind a hand from her, myself. But you have a task, boy."

Hiccup seemed confused for a second, and when he understood what the guard was implying, he blushed to the roots of his hair. Astrid just laughed quietly.

"I mean she's _helping_ me! With the task!"

"Oh... Wait. Are you saying she can read too?"

"A bit!" she intervened. "He taught me something."

"Well, be that as it may, it was you who Bard sent, lad, not her. You can have five more minutes to _finish up,_ but that's it." It was clear the guard was not convinced about what she was really doing here, but that was for the better; if he had the wrong idea, he was far less likely to remember this incident.

"Let's hurry", Astrid whispered. "That shouting may have woken Bard..." They scanned a couple more letters each, and she was getting up since she could hear the general grumbling loudly about interruptions, when Hiccup grabbed her hand, tugging at it. He showed the tiny parchment he was holding to her; it was very short and simple. She didn't even see the name of the person it was meant for, as she was focused on the message itself.

 _When you have the plans, send them over to Drago's chambers, with all the others. –S_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope all the POV changes weren't confusing, hehe. Also, I realise this might seem a little fast, but if they didn't discover anything, they would never sneak around, and that's the fun part :P**


	21. Learning

**A/N: I want to thank Natan Fierreta for giving me this idea. Your super long message is very much appreciated ;)**

 **And while I'm at it, I also want to give a very special thank you to Midnight510, who has reviewed every single chapter since she came across this story.**

* * *

Hiccup was starting to feel desperate; he'd been in here for at least two hours and he was no closer to finding that stupid message. Astrid had left almost as soon as he'd shown her what he'd discovered, saying she'd have to make a plan soon. (When she opened the door, he could clearly hear the guards making lewd comments; she'd laughed it off, but Hiccup could feel himself blushing again.) He'd put the parchment back where he'd taken it from and kept looking, but this place was an absolute disaster and there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to it. Plus, he was starving, since he hadn't had lunch, which didn't exactly help him concentrate; his stomach grumbled miserably.

At last, after another half hour, he finally found the parchment from Uffe to Gunnar. He considered reading it before giving it, but decided against it; Bard would obviously ask him if he'd read it, and he didn't think his acting skills were good enough to lie convincingly, especially if there was something important in there. They'd just made a big discovery anyway; they could work with that. He knocked on Bard's door. (What had he been doing in there all this time?) The man opened it and grinned at him.

"You found it? Good! I thought it was lost." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and decided not to ask why he'd been given the task in that case. Bard took the parchment and squinted at it for a few seconds. He moved it alternatively closer and further away from his face in a way that was admittedly very comical, although Hiccup made sure to keep a neutral expression. Should he leave? He hadn't been dismissed, but...

Bard cleared his throat. "Um, you know, Uffe's handwriting is pretty terrible and my eyes aren't what they used to be. Constant exposure to dragon fire has damaged them, you know. I need you to read me this." He handed back the parchment. As the rider obliged –it was just a lot of talk about supplies for the army and the dragons – his mind was racing again, this time with an idea that was probably dangerous, but he just might be able to make it work out in his favour. Once he was done, he added in as casual a tone as he could manage, "It seems that you have some difficulty with reading some things." Before the man could get offended, he quickly added, "I could help you with that. You know, so you don't have to go around asking low-ranking people like me to read things that are confidential."

For a while, Bard started at Hiccup, his face showing a mixture of anger, curiosity and eagerness before settling into a mild disinterest. "That doesn't sound like a too terrible idea. I'll come get you tomorrow after your shift at the workshop. Now go."

Relieved, he went to the exit, when the man's voice called him again. "Oh, and recruit?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

"It goes without saying that, if you speak of any of this to anyone, you'll regret it. Am I clear?" He nodded. "And by _anyone,_ I mean your girlfriend." Under different circumstances, he might have blushed, but after the guards' comments, this was nothing. "Don't tell her anything."

"Noted, sir."

Bard looked at him in a strange way, then laughed. "You're going to tell her anyway, aren't you?" He didn't give him a chance to deny it. "You are hopeless, boy. Can't say I blame you, though. Women can be persuasive, don't I know it." There was a silence where Hiccup tried and failed to form an appropriate response. "All right, then. Tell her if _she_ doesn't keep her mouth shut, _you're_ going to pay for it." Bard seemed pleased with the ingenuity of his idea; Hiccup just nodded and left.

As he walked away from the room (thankfully, the guard had changed while he was in there and no jokes at his expense were made), he allowed himself to feel something like satisfaction and hope. If he could turn this to his advantage, he could very well learn some important information; he just needed to be extremely careful.

That night, as he and Astrid devoured their dinners (he had no idea why, but she seemed as hungry as he was), he shared the day's events with her, finding an inordinate enjoyment in seeing how impressed she was with what he'd achieved. She was surprised; he didn't think anything _could_ surprise her, so he felt oddly proud for that.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked, chewing on her fish.

"I'm not entirely sure", he confessed. "I mean, I guess I should try to get something out of him, but..."

"You don't know if you can do it in a way that isn't suspicious", she finished.

"Exactly. Acting isn't a skill that I have a lot of practice with. I was hoping you could give me some pointers or something."

She _hmm_ ed. "For now, at least, I'd recommend not trying anything. Just... be a suck-up."

Hiccup choked on his food and Astrid had to slap him in the back, his shoulders shaking with laughter as he struggled to swallow. When he managed to breathe again, he looked at her with an incredulous grin. "What?"

She smiled back. "I'm serious. With a man like Bard, flattery will get you far, trust me. Compliment him every now and then, and always agree with him. Listen to everything he has to say, and you might gain his favour. That could be useful."

"Won't it be too obvious, though?"

"Probably, but as long as his ego is groomed, he won't care."

"You speak as if you knew him", he observed.

She shrugged. "I've worked with a lot of men like him. I know exactly what his type is."

"Okay. So... be flattering, and maybe he'll like me enough to let something escape?"

"He probably loves to talk and boast, so I think that's our best shot."

"And what about... the _other_ thing?"

"I'll have to try and find out how to get to Drago's chambers. Some girls at the kitchen go around the ship, bringing food to admirals and other high-ranking people who are too busy or don't want to eat with everybody else. I'll need to find a way to become one of those girls." She regarded him thoughtfully. "Maybe you could suggest to Bard that I'm a fast runner and I could deliver meals quickly." Hiccup nodded. "Once I figure out the exact location, we'll need to find out who has a key. And we'll also need to find a way to get rid of the guards."

He frowned. "How do you know that there are guards?"

She waved a hand. "I heard it on the first day. I didn't tell you before because it wouldn't really matter until we knew exactly where that was."

"Very well." He smiled. "So at least we've got a plan now."

Astrid's eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the ship. "We do."

* * *

The next day, everything went on as usual; Hiccup worked at the forge, had a break at noon to have lunch (the guy from last time was there again; since the auburn-haired boy was first in line, he made sure to glare at him as he passed) and then back to work. Sadly, there was nothing to be done with the dragons today; apparently, they only fed them every other day to keep them ravenous and angry. Which was barbaric, of course, but then again, everyone on this ship was, too; it made sense.

As the sun set and the smiths were finishing up, Bard showed up and took him outside, snarling at the man in charge when he protested that Hiccup still had some minor things to do. He'd expected to be brought back to the parchment room, so he was caught off guard when Bard took him downstairs and led him through a series of darkened hallways with important-looking doors. These, he realised, where probably the chambers of all the admirals and generals; he filed it away in his mind for future use and tried to look as disinterested as possible. After a series of turns, they finally entered a narrow door on their left. The room inside was surprisingly neat and clean; he'd never imagined Bard to be the kind of man that cared much for order, but everything seemed to be where it was supposed to. There wasn't a single paper in sight, which was a disappointment, considering he'd hoped maybe he could take a peek at some parchment strewn around. Evidently, Bard had made sure not to make such a mistake.

"Well", the other man said, "what are you waiting for? Let's get started."

And with that, they sat down at the table, side by side so that Hiccup could see what the general was doing, and with some paper and pencil that he took out of a small drawer under the table (the boy mentally took note of that) they began. He was pleased to discover that, despite his brutish appearance, Bard was actually fairly smart and quick to learn. It made sense, he guessed; getting as high as the man was without some brains was probably impossible in an army as well organised as this one. It wouldn't take him too long to properly learn to read; if he put his mind to it, he could be done in a week, maybe.

Bard seemed particularly pleased when Hiccup told him this, after about an hour of copying symbols and short words. "No maybes. I _will_ be done by the end of this week."

"Yes, but you probably need to practise on your own for that", he warned. "Maybe find a couple minutes to go to the parchment room and try to read a random letter."

The man huffed. "I see what you mean, but I don't like it. I _hate_ the parchment room."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. Hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries, he asked why.

"Because it's a bloody mess, that's why. Not a single thing in place. I don't understand how we can afford to have such careless messengers when we could easily kick them out and get people who are actually capable."

"It does seem strange", he cautiously agreed.

"If it were up to me, I would've taken care of it long ago", Bard continued. "But alas, it's not. I'm not an admiral, so I can't make that sort of decision. And since the admirals don't actually care that much about anything other than battle, they never listen to any sort of complaint."

"Not even from the generals?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound indignant in a way that showed his support for the man.

"Not even from each other, boy. Drago is the only person those rascals really listen to."

"That's..." 'Outrageous' seemed too strong a word; it wouldn't do to agree _too_ much with Bard. The man would realise what he was up to immediately, and the longer he could keep him talking, the better. "That doesn't sound very efficient. I mean, if the admirals don't actually spend that much time with everyone else, how can they possibly know what the problems are to make decisions accordingly?"

The dark-haired man stared at him for a few seconds, making him wonder if he had gone too far despite his attempt not to. However, the next question caught him completely unawares.

"How do you know that they don't spend time with everyone else? You don't know who they are."

He froze for a second. He'd remembered Astrid's words the previous night, but he couldn't exactly tell him that; even if the girl herself had learned it from kitchen gossip and that wasn't strange, he didn't want to put her in the spot unless there was no other choice. Thankfully, he remembered Eret. "I haven't seen Eret... Eretson around, and he told us he was an admiral. I guess I made the assumption that every other admiral was like him."

Bard chuckled, and Hiccup relaxed. "Bit of a jump there, don't you think?" He shrugged, and the man continued. "As a matter of fact, Eretson is probably the best of them, or at least, the one whose head is least stuck up his arse." He snorted at that, and the general grinned at him. "Anyway, that's enough. I probably sound like Solveig, gossiping around."

"Solveig?" he asked as he slowly stood.

"The woman in charge of the kitchen. You've never seen a looser tongue, I guarantee you. Don't ever tell her anything you don't want other people to know. And even when you keep things secret, somehow she finds out. I swear she knows more about what goes on in this ship than Drago himself."

"You sound like you know her a lot", he commented as he went to the door.

Bard grinned. "That's a story for another time, boy."

* * *

"So, did you learn anything?" Astrid asked that night, as they had dinner.

"A few things." He told her about the location of all the chambers that appeared important, as well as what the general had told him about the chain of command in the ship. The blonde, however, seemed more interested in _how_ Bard had spoken with him.

"The way you're telling it, it sounds like you had quite the conversation", she mentioned.

"Well, yes. He started on a rant about the organisation, and how he'd do it better, and I tried to keep him going."

"The organisation?"

"Yes. It seems to me that he likes order in everything; his chambers certainly gave that impression."

"That's good to know", she mused. "It's a way to get in his good graces. When you're at the forge, make sure that your table, at least, is relatively organised; he'll like that."

"Okay. Oh, he also mentioned he knew Solveig, the woman at the kitchen, but when I asked how, he said he'd tell me at another time."

Astrid seemed satisfied. "So he'll tell you. That's perfect; it means that he trusts you, or at least is comfortable enough with you to chat. When he tells that tale, try to find a way to mention me and suggest that I work bringing food. Once I get to do that, I'll have to explore this hallway that you spoke about. If it seemed important, chances are that Drago's chambers are there."

"I'll have to be extra careful; Bard's actually very smart, and he could catch on to me at the slightest slip."

"I'm sure you'll manage." She smiled warmly, in that way that made his brain stop for a second. "You've done pretty well so far. I'm actually quite impressed."

He shrugged, not really knowing how to react to a direct compliment (a by product of his entire life). "I've just been lucky."

"Even so. Not everyone would've been able to take the opportunity as you did. Many would've broken down under the pressure."

"Yes, well, I know what's at stake." He felt his expression get more serious. "And it's more important than anything that might happen to me here."

Her voice softened to a degree he didn't think possible. "Not to me."

To that, he had no reply.


	22. Tales of the Bard

The following day was much like the previous one: Hiccup worked at the forge (where he got an earful from the master smith for leaving without being done, although the man had grumpily accepted it hadn't been the rider's fault), had lunch break (during which he made sure to glare at the guy that had been harassing Astrid) and went back to work until Bard came for him. This time, however, he came a little later, as if to let him finish his tasks. They went back to the man's chambers, Hiccup making sure to look for anything of interest, although he was extremely careful; he'd seen the depth of the general's intelligence first-hand, and it seemed like not many things escaped him.

Once again, the lesson went by rather smoothly; it was clear that Bard had actually paid mind to Hiccup's advice and read something in the parchment room, despite his complaints. It was ironic, he thought, that a man who didn't know him and held him in little regard had listened to him far more readily than his father ever had in his first fifteen years of life. After an hour or so, they stopped.

"Well, that better be it for today, boy", Bard warned, stretching his fingers. "There's only so much I can take of all these bloody letters and scribbling."

"Yes, of course. I think it's time for dinner, isn't it?" Hiccup wasn't sure he could redirect the conversation to where he wanted it to go, but if nothing else he had to try.

"It is. I came later today, so that I wouldn't have to listen to all the yammering again."

"Ah." It didn't seem like the best answer. He couldn't come up with a better one, though, so he tried again. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"Eh, probably fish again. Who knows."

"I'd guess the people who make it." As if it were an afterthought, he added, "Like... what did you say was her name? Solveig?" Hopefully it hadn't been too obvious that this was what he really wanted to talk about.

Bard chuckled. "Oh, well, yes, of course she does. But it's not like she'd let you know in advance."

"Not even you? I mean, you said you knew her..."

"Ah, I left you quite intrigued yesterday, didn't I?" Well, there went his attempt at subtlety. That, or Bard was just good at reading people. "Tell you what. Since your advice was quite useful, no matter how much I hated it, I'll talk. But curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"I know." Well, as long as Bard thought his questioning came from curiosity and not from a more obscure interest, he was safe, he guessed.

"Do you now?" He shook his head and grinned. "Anyway, we were neighbours as children, never mind where. I was a fisherman's son, while she was the daughter of one of the main captains, and she was older than me, so you can imagine she never looked at me twice, despite the fact that we lived so close. One day a flock of dragons came over and attacked us. It was a disaster, as you can imagine; we'd heard about the beasts, and we knew that some islands like Berk get raided often, but we'd never been the victims ourselves. The children were sent to a cave some distance away, with a bunch of guards to protect us. Before we could get there, however, a Monstrous Nightmare flew right by. Of course our guards engaged it, but before they could subdue it, it managed to fire straight for Solveig. Being a child, I wanted to prove my bravery, so I did the most stupid thing you can imagine; I pushed her out of the way and hit it with a small knife I had. Obviously, the dragon almost ate me, and the adults were angry at me for putting myself at such risk, but the other children, including her, were very impressed."

"And that's when she started to notice you", Hiccup deduced.

"Exactly. She was grateful to me, and her father had heard of what had happened, so he let her start visiting me. While we were still children, it didn't matter. After we grew up, however, her father warned her that people were starting to murmur about the two of us, that she should mind how much time she spent with me, and that she deserved to marry someone of higher status than me. Funnily enough, before that, we'd never been anything more than friends, but after she told me what she'd heard, we started seeing each other in a different light. You should've seen her in her youth, boy. She was just as beautiful as that blonde girl of yours... what's her name?"

"Astrid", he supplied, trying not to blush. Really, he should be used to people's assumptions by now.

"Hm, fitting name. Where was I? Oh, yes. Things got more serious between us, and although Solveig's father was angry with her, there was no stopping us. Then one day, out of the blue, he comes to her with a marriage contract for her and the son of some wealthy family. Needless to say, she was furious with him, especially when he told her he'd signed the contract in her name. That night she came to my room, seething; I tried to comfort her, and... well, you can imagine what happened." Hiccup nodded. "Unfortunately, when she sneaked out of my window the next morning, her intended saw her. He told his family, who went to the chief and had the marriage annulled. Solveig's reputation was forever stained, and she was forbidden from seeing me. I think that's when she started blaming me."

"But... she _gave_ you her consent, didn't she?" He suddenly felt ill. Was Bard a rapist? Despite his occasional brutality, he didn't seem like that kind of man.

"Of course she did. I'm not a monster. I think what she blamed me for was the fact that I'd got her so involved with me in the first place."

"That still doesn't make much sense."

"She was grieving, boy; she'd most likely just ruined her chances of ever getting married, and she wasn't in a very clear state of mind. Besides, I'm sure her father filled her head with hate towards me."

"You sound like you understand exactly what was going on", he commented.

"I do now, but when that happened, I didn't, so when I heard some of the things she'd said about me, I was mad at her. We'd never talked again until we found each other aboard this ship. I guess that she decided to leave her bad reputation behind and try something new. Not that I would know. I'm not going to ask."

Hiccup nodded, considering what he'd heard. He'd have to tell Astrid; maybe they could get something useful out of all that. Then another question occurred to him. "And why are _you_ here?"

Bard shrugged. "I heard that someone was recruiting people for some big army. Since my reputation in the island wasn't the best, I'd left as soon as I'd managed to. I'd always wanted to be more than just a fisherman's son, and so I came." He smirked at Hiccup. "Well, that's quite a lot of information from me, boy. I think it's only fair that _I_ get to ask something personal now."

"Uhh... okay." He swallowed and made sure to keep the story that Astrid had taught him at the front of his mind. However, Bard had other ideas.

"What's the deal with you and... Astrid, you said?"

That was _not_ what he had expected at all (he should have, on hindsight), and he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed to answer that.

"That's, ah... a bit _complicated,_ let's say." That wasn't a lie, not really. He didn't think there was a label for the strange relationship they had. Some sort of reluctant friendship.

"Why? Because you have the same adoptive father? If that's the problem, I don't think it can be considered incest, since you don't actually share any blood."

"Wait, what?" This was getting weirder with every passing second.

"Well, I mean, that's the only thing I can imagine would make things complicated between you two. You seem to get along more than well, after all. Or is it that something already happened and she wasn't satisfied? That can be tricky."

Hiccup's mind was completely blank. He'd never had this sort of conversation before; he didn't quite know how to begin to answer.

"Uh... I..."

"Oh, it's the latter, isn't it? You know, I have some experience with pleasing women. I can teach you a few things, if you'd like."

"No!" he blurted out without thinking, and then scrambled to add, "I mean, no, thank you, that's not the problem."

"Well, then, what is it?"

"It's..." _Fuck it,_ he thought. _The truth will be easier._ "I don't know about her, but _I_ don't really see her that way." Bard just gave him a sceptical look, so he added, "Don't get me wrong, she's definitely not unattractive. I'm not blind. But, something about her personality just... kind of puts me off."

"Really? It doesn't look like that from the outside. I saw you two having dinner once, and you appeared to be enjoying the conversation."

"As a friend, she's fine, I suppose. But that's all."

Suddenly, Bard started laughing. "Oh, _now_ I think I see the problem. You _do_ want her, but only for a night, and you're afraid she might want more and you don't want that. Am I right?"

Well, that was as close to the truth as the man was going to get, he supposed. "Basically, yes."

"That's a complicated situation indeed. But maybe if you talk to her and explain that you're not interested in more, you might still get to have her, without it turning into anything else."

He held back from mentioning that, after the story he'd just told, the general wasn't exactly someone he'd rely on for advice on women. "Maybe. I'm not that desperate, though."

Bard nodded. "I guess I understand that."

Deciding that this had been going on long enough, Hiccup tried to get back on track and do what he'd set to accomplish in the first place. "You know, it might be easier for me if I could somehow avoid her a bit. Isn't there some sort of job that might keep her a little more occupied? At least during dinner time, that's when she usually seeks me out."

"There is, but do you really want to stop seeing her at all?"

"Maybe not permanently, but for a while, yes, it might help me."

"I can help you, but you will owe me a favour."

"Of course."

Bard shook his head. "You shouldn't be so quick to get away from a girl that wants you, boy. You don't know if you'll have another chance. But since you're so determined, I guess you'll find that out for yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Astrid got up for her sixth day on the boat, feeling excited at the fact that they were finally making some progress. She was pleasantly surprised at how quickly Hiccup had learned the act of manipulating a conversation; that, plus a lucky chain of events, had allowed them to get some interesting information. His account of what had transpired between him and Bard the previous night was a testament to his quick thinking and wit. (He'd also blushed deeply when he'd mentioned how they'd talked about her; really, he got flustered so easily. It was kind of adorable, even if she knew she shouldn't think like that.) Now, tonight she was going to get a chance to explore the ship without anyone asking her what she was doing.

The day went by in a blur; they got to feed the dragons again, although this time she and Hiccup were separated, which she guessed had something to do with the auburn-haired boy's comments to the general. That proved how much the man liked Hiccup, which worked in their favour. When it was time for dinner, she listened to Solveig's instructions regarding the places she had to go to and set about doing her task.

There were a few people who were on deck, working on different projects; she kept an eye on everything and everyone as she walked around. There was a surprising amount of activity going on late at night; sneaking out of the ship would be more difficult than she'd thought. She noticed a small room close to the forge; some sort of armoury, perhaps? She'd have to ask Hiccup. Once she finished her round upstairs, she finally went down to the "asshole aisle", as Solveig had called the hallway with the admirals' and generals' chambers. After some deliveries, she understood the reason for the name; most of those men (for there were no women amongst them, she noticed) acted like she wasn't even there, like their dinner just floated downstairs to their room. However, this was an advantage; if they weren't even looking at her, they couldn't see the way she was studying everything.

As far as she could tell, the admirals' doors came first, and then the generals', for some strange reason (she'd have thought it was the other way around). Surprisingly, despite the strong security on deck, she didn't see a single guard here. Probably because of the cramped space, she thought; there was barely enough room for two people to walk down the aisle side by side, let alone a third person on patrol. The chambers themselves weren't very big, and only seemed to have beds and tables. There didn't seem to be any extra weapons lying around.

The final meal she had to deliver was at the very end of the hallway... or so she thought. When she approached the door, she noticed it continued at the side, in such a way that it was hidden by that row of chambers. Watching the corners, she poked her head around the wall, and discovered that it led to a narrow but long aisle, where two guards were walking up and down. She only managed to notice that the hallway turned to the right before she had to hide again. Fortunately, none of the men had seen her, but she couldn't take the risk. As she finished her job, she pondered what she'd seen. That was a very important door, no doubt. But were those Drago's chambers?

She'd have to find out later.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this adressed the question that some guests have asked about how exactly Hiccup feels towards Astrid. No, at the moment he doesn't like her the way she likes him.**


	23. Key information

For a few days, Hiccup didn't see Astrid again; whenever there was a task with the dragons to be done, they were always separated, thanks, no doubt, to Bard. While he understood that the man thought he was doing him a favour, and he knew that was a positive thing, it also made communication a problem. Since Astrid no longer had dinner when everybody else did, there wasn't a time of day that he could actually speak to her. Which meant there was no way for him to know if she'd discovered anything useful while going around the ship.

So he didn't do anything. He kept on teaching Bard, but didn't ask questions or request favours anymore. What he did do was listen to the man's life story; his childhood, how he'd ended up on the ship, and the numerous odd jobs he'd had before. After all, he remembered Astrid's advice to listen to him. From what he could gather, the general was a decent man who'd grown sour after the whole situation with Solveig. He'd been ostracised the whole time he spent in his home; women avoided him, and men looked at him with contempt, as though they'd never done such a thing themselves. Hiccup could understand this, given that he'd grown up in much the same way. For Bard, however, the situation had never improved, which led him to leave and try to start anew somewhere else.

Admittedly, this was where his story grew a bit darker; faced with a new place where people didn't seem to hate him, he'd done a lot of morally questionable things. He'd been a robber for a long time; at first, he did it to sustain himself, but then he started doing it as his job, and occasionally stole things for other people. He'd killed several men in drunken brawls, slept with married women (although they'd always been willing, he'd emphasised) and helped others beat up people for sport. Of course, he didn't get away with all that; he'd been imprisoned several times. That was the state of his life when he heard some sailor talking about Drago's army. He'd been curious, and looking for something new, so he'd come. (The man hadn't spoken a word about his experiences on the ship, though.)

Hiccup had wondered how it was that Bard was so intelligent when it didn't seem like there was anyone in his life that could've taught him the importance of it. Imprudently, he'd asked out loud, but the general had been rather flattered by the question. Especially because it had been quite spontaneous and obviously honest. Bard explained that once, his cellmate had been an old man who told him that learning to watch people and to think before acting were as important as learning to swing a sword.

"And you listened to him?" Hiccup had asked, surprised; it didn't seem that a criminal who clearly relied on physical skill would listen to such advice.

Bard laughed. "Of course not. Until he told me exactly where I'd been and guessed some of my past simply by watching how I interacted with the other prisoners. And then got us out by talking to a guard he knew was likely to let us leave. He mentioned something about his daughter, and the other man simply left the door open that night. As we were leaving, another guard caught us. I engaged him, while the old man pretended to collapse, before going up to the guard and stabbing him in the back. That was when I learned that the mind was as important a tool as muscle."

"So you just... learned by yourself?"

"Well, yes. It wasn't easy at first, and I made a lot of mistakes, but eventually I became good at reading people and situations. I just had to pay attention."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is, once you put your mind to it." He smirked. "But I think you understand this."

Hiccup wasn't entirely sure whether all the stuff he was learning from their chats could be used for something, but he made sure to remember it. He'd have to summarise it for Astrid, if he ever got a chance to speak with her. At some point, he guessed, he'd have to tell Bard that he'd changed his mind about her and wanted to see her again. That would mean he'd be subjected to the man's teasing, but he'd just have to take it; otherwise, he didn't know how this whole venture was going to work out.

That night, as he was finishing dinner in a quiet corner by himself, he nearly got a heart attack when Sneaky appeared in front of him. One moment there was nothing there, the next, the little Terror was staring at him, looking pleased with himself. After he recovered, he noticed the dragon had a piece of parchment tied to his leg. He took it and, unrolling it, read its content.

 _Ask about the door at the end of the hallway._

He'd never read Astrid's handwriting before; it was small and, although neat, it still looked like she'd written in a hurry, which considering their circumstances, she probably had. Going back to the message itself, he guessed she meant the hallway he'd seen a while ago. Indeed, the text was incredibly vague, without even a signature, but that was probably for safety; this way, if someone else read it by accident, they wouldn't know what she meant. Instructing Sneaky to go back to his owner, he went to bed, thinking carefully about how he was going to approach the topic tomorrow. As he fell asleep, an idea rolled around in his mind.

The following morning, he carried on like the previous days. When it was lunchtime, however, he deliberately fussed over his project, pretending to be finishing some last detail. Once everyone was gone, he went to the pile of scrapes of metal and searched until he found exactly what he needed: a small, round piece that looked like it could be used in armour. Hiding it in a pocket (which he'd sown in his tunic before coming in case he needed it), he joined the other smiths in the kitchen.

Later, Bard came for his lesson. Hiccup was fairly certain this would be the last time, since the man had actually got pretty good. This also meant that his attempt to get the information would have to be successful, or he'd never have such an opportunity again. He chatted with the man as usual, and tried to look natural as he got up and walked through the threshold.

 _Now or never,_ he thought, and praying to Thor that this would turn out like he wanted to, he pretended to trip, dropping the little piece of metal. The gods seemed to be on his side, for Bard turned to look just as the thing rolled away from them and towards the end of the hallway faster than he could've hoped to catch it.

"Shit", Hiccup said, "I need that." He rushed after the piece, and thankfully the general followed him, probably curious about what that thing was. (Which was exactly what Hiccup had been hoping for.) They found it at the last door, where he could see how the hallway turned a little before continuing, in a way that kept it hidden from the other end. _This must be what Astrid was talking about. Well, here goes nothing._

"Stupid thing", he mumbled just loud enough for Bard to hear.

"What is that? And why were you carrying it?" He didn't sound suspicious, or angry; just confused.

"It's just a little piece that I need to connect two parts of the dragon armour." In the days he'd spent with the man, Hiccup had discovered he didn't know anything about metals and forging, so he wouldn't question it. "I had it because I was thinking about how to change its shape. Otherwise, well, you just saw what happened."

"Yeah. That thing could've rolled right off the ship if we'd been on deck."

Well, it seemed almost like Bard _wanted_ to help him steer the conversation. "Yes. Thank Thor we're here. What's this place, anyway?" he asked, as casually as he could.

"Oh, it's just the boss' chambers", the general replied, walking away.

Hiccup followed him, snorting. "Introverted, is he?"

Bard chuckled. "I don't know if that's the word I'd use, but he definitely doesn't care much about other people."

"No kidding." Only then did he realise something. "Come to think of it, I've never seen him around."

"Nah, he's not _that_ isolated, boy. He's just not here at the moment."

"Oh." He made a note to tell Astrid. He could ask exactly where the man was, but that seemed like too much prying; Bard might get suspicious. Instead, he decided he'd find out something else that he'd considered. "Good thing the metal didn't go under his door, then. I would've been screwed."

"Yes, you would have. There's only one admiral who has the key to Drago's chambers, and I doubt he would've helped you if you had asked him."

 _This is going better than I could've hoped for._ "From what you've told me, no, he wouldn't have. Anyway, I'll get going now..." He wondered if he should ask him to get Astrid out of delivery duty, so that he could talk to her, but decided he'd have to consult with her first. "You should keep reading, you're doing great."

"I've done that so far, haven't I?"

"True."

"Go on, boy. I'll probably be seeing you around."

Nodding, Hiccup climbed up to deck, trying to conceal his excitement at everything he'd learned. His mood was a bit dampened by the thought of how he would pass it on to Astrid, which would be a problem. However, he needn't have worried, for she had thought about that too; that evening, as he was having dinner by himself, Sneaky came up to him again. He decided against writing the information down and sending it to her; she'd been incredibly careful with her own letter, so his would have to be equally vague.

 _We need to talk._ Simple and clear, and to anyone else, it wouldn't mean anything special.

He wasn't entirely sure of how they were going to achieve that, though. He soon found the answer; Sneaky must've been quite fast delivering the message, because just as he was retiring to his room he heard a _psst_ from behind a corner. Since there was nobody else around, he went to where the sound had come from and found Astrid waiting for him.

"Hi, Hiccup", she smiled. "So?"

Straight to the point. Well, considering their situation, it made sense, he supposed.

"That door is indeed Drago's chamber", he told her in a low voice, just in case. "And an admiral has the key."

"I don't suppose you learned which one, did you?" She spoke just as softly.

"Bard didn't tell me, and I thought asking might be going too far."

"Yes, it would've been. I'll need to ask Eret. Still, great job, Hiccup." She smiled again. "You're turning out to be quite the manipulator of conversations."

He shrugged awkwardly. "Yes, well, luck was on my side. Also, Bard told me that Drago isn't here right now."

"I'd suspected as much. I've never seen him, and according to Eret he goes to the front of the ship once a day to check on something. "

"Should we try to break in while we have the chance?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure we'll be able to. Did you get a good look at the hallway?"

"No, I just saw the corner of it."

"Well, it was guarded by two men when I saw it at night, which makes me think it's guarded at all times. We'll have to figure out a way to get rid of them before trying anything."

"And you don't think we can manage that before he comes back?"

"This army is huge, Hiccup. If he's got any sense, he wouldn't leave for more than a few days. He was already gone when we arrived, and it's been more than a week; he's bound to return soon."

"The way Bard spoke, it seemed to me that he spends a lot of time in his chambers. If that's true, how are we going to get both him _and_ the guards out of the way?"

"You forget that Eret is on our side. They may not tell him everything, but he's got some authority. I'll see what he can do."

Before he could reply, he heard voices; someone was coming their way.

"Oh, crap", Astrid said. "I have to go. I'm supposed to be delivering meals. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay." He remembered what he'd thought that afternoon. "Should I tell Bard to pull you out of that job? I think we might need to be able to talk a bit more freely."

"Yes, but not yet. Give me one or two more nights to figure this place out entirely. I'll tell you when I'm done. In the meantime, we can manage it like this."

"Won't you get in trouble, though?"

She smirked. "Only if I get caught. Good night."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter should be up before next Monday, since I'll have a few free days :D I promise things will get interesting, as they make a plan and put it in motion ;)**


	24. Incoming

After she was done with her job, Astrid found a secluded but illuminated corner of the ship and, taking the pencil and parchment she always carried around, wrote a coded message for Eret. Calling for Sneaky, she instructed him to take it to the man's chambers, which she'd seen before, and went to bed. The next morning, at the kitchen, she kept checking the corners, where the little Terror could be hiding, to see if she'd received a reply. She made sure to be discreet, however; she didn't want Solveig or anyone else noticing her behaviour. This made the day go by much slower than usual, but finally, in the evening, when she was delivering meals, Sneaky showed up with a message. She hid behind a crate to read it, and as she did, a plan took shape in her mind.

It was rather simple. The downside was that, since it had to take place in two days, it gave them only the following one to make the necessary preparations, but it should work. However, there was one crucial detail that she needed to know first. She went upstairs to find Hiccup, and when she did, she pulled him behind a corner.

"Do you know how to make a copy of a key?" she whispered in his ear.

He looked at her, bewildered, and nodded.

"And how long does it take you?"

"It depends, but no longer than an hour."

She grinned. "Then I think I have a plan. We'll make a move in two evenings. Be ready." And with that she left before anyone saw them.

She wrote her idea on parchment and sent the Terror on his way. The next day, while she was helping feed the dragons, she noticed Eret close by. She gave him a questioning look and he nodded briefly. Satisfied, she went back to work.

* * *

Hiccup knew there was something different that morning when he got up and Bard was still in the room. The man waited a little bit while everyone got ready, until he lost his patience.

"Listen up!" he shouted and everyone who still wasn't fully awake quickly scrambled to their feet. "Drago's coming back today. He'll want everything to be working properly, same as when he left, so don't you dare laze around, or I'll make you regret it."

"Aye, sir!" everyone replied.

"Also, the admirals have told me they plan to open a few casks tonight to celebrate his return." This announcement was met with cheers. "So hang around after dinner. But be warned, you'll have to work tomorrow, same as every day, so mind how much you drink. Now move it!"

As Bard left, the men in the room began chattering excitedly about what kind of drinks they'd have that night. Hiccup didn't pay them any heed as he considered what Astrid had told him. Obviously, it wasn't a coincidence that they'd be executing their plan tonight; the party was the distraction while they did... whatever it was they were going to do. Given what she'd asked him, he supposed he'd be copying the key to open Drago's chambers, but he had no idea of how she wanted him to do that without being seen. Oh well, he thought as he got to the smithy, he'd have to wait. Astrid wasn't stupid; she'd have come up with something.

His morning was the same as all the previous ones, but when he went to the kitchen to get his lunch, he saw Drago for the first time. Hiccup was waiting in line, when suddenly everyone fell silent and moved to the side. He went along with the rest, and a huge man stepped forward. He was dressed in a black cloak of dragon skin (which made his blood boil, but he controlled himself), dark hair falling in dreadlocks over his shoulders. He didn't get to see the man's face as he went to the front of the line. He didn't have to say anything; Solveig quickly appeared with a plate full of expensive-looking food for him. He merely took it and turned around. As he left, Hiccup saw that the man's face was cruel and covered by scars. All in all, he looked quite intimidating; it was no wonder that everyone on the ship seemed scared of him. Once he was out of sight, the murmuring returned, although more subdued than before. Hiccup didn't pay any attention to it, but he noticed the guy who'd been harassing Astrid bending and picking up something small and black; a scale from Drago's cloak, obviously. He noticed the rider staring at him and smirked before pocketing it. The auburn-haired boy just shook his head and advanced in the line.

The afternoon was another matter entirely. When Hiccup was called by Bard to go feed the dragons, he wasn't expecting to see Drago standing by him. At the general's request, he approached the two men uncertainly, wondering what Drago could want from him.

"This is the boy I was talking to you about", Bard explained. "He's quite gifted with the dragons. One of our best handlers."

The larger man stared intently at Hiccup, clearly evaluating him. He tried not to fidget, but Drago was making him nervous. Finally, he spoke. "Doesn't seem like much."

"I know", Bard agreed, "but he'll surprise you. Boy, go feed the Nightmare."

Hiccup obeyed, feeling paranoid about the way he was being watched. Thankfully, this particular dragon already knew him, so it didn't give him a hard time. He just approached carefully; the Nightmare lowered its head, eagerly awaiting its food. To keep up appearances, he grabbed the head and slapped it lightly, just enough to make it angry; he didn't want this to be _too_ easy for him, or Drago might get suspicious. The Nightmare growled angrily, but before it could try to attack him, he showed it the fish. The dragon stared at him for a few seconds before deciding to accept the food, although it snapped at his hand as he gave it up; a warning. Hiccup gave a relieved sigh.

When he walked back to the men, he noticed the calculating stare that Drago was giving him. Hopefully, it had seemed like he'd had some difficulty handling the dragon; he didn't want the man to ask him _how_ it was that he'd got so good at this.

"Well", Drago said eventually, his voice a low growl, "that was better than I'd expected."

"I know. But I think that dragon's in a bad mood today. Normally, none of them put up any sort of resistance against him."

Hiccup winced inwardly as this comment immediately attracted Drago's attention. "Is that so?"

"I wouldn't say that, sir", he quickly intervened before the general could reply. It wasn't a good idea to interrupt Bard, but letting him continue to praise his prowess with dragons would be even worse. Drago turned to him, eyebrows raised. "I just... know how to offer them food, that's all. We had to do that, back in the farm, when we wanted to get them into our traps." The lie came easily, after all the times he'd mentally reviewed his fake backstory in case he ever needed it.

"That seems a rather dangerous method to lure dragons", Drago said sceptically.

"Yes, but it was the only effective one we had", he supplied. "We didn't have the material to make adequate traps."

"I see. What's your name, boy?"

"Hiccup."

The man snorted. "Well, Hiccup, I'll keep an eye on you. If you're as good with dragons as Bard here is telling me, I may find more use for you elsewhere."

He had no idea of what else there could be for him, but he didn't want to find out. He simply nodded.

"Oh", Bard said, "you may also want to check out his girlfriend. She's pretty good with the beasts too."

 _Oh, for the love of Thor, shut up, Bard._ If he and Astrid were sent to the same place, it wouldn't be so bad, but since Drago had sent people to spy on her, he might recognise her. The man himself just raised his eyebrows and replied something, but Hiccup didn't catch it as he and Bard left to go see the other people who were feeding the dragons. As he saw them walk away, he felt a sense of dread overcoming him.

 _We need to move quickly,_ he thought. _Or we might be in trouble._

That evening, he didn't know quite what to expect. When he finished dinner, he wandered around deck, looking for Astrid. It seemed that every single person in the ship was there; even the kitchen girls, who he never saw other than when he was waiting for lunch (although he didn't see Solveig), and the admirals. Drago, however, was nowhere to be found. A few minutes passed, and the restlessness grew; finally, a few men he guessed were the main admirals came from the kitchen, carrying huge casks with them. Solveig was there, too, carrying a box with tankards. Everyone cheered at the sight, although Drago, who was with the new arrivals, didn't seem particularly pleased. They gathered around the drinks, and he could hear the sounds of the casks being opened and the ale or whatever it was being served.

He was wondering if he should go get some too, just to avoid looking suspicious, when he finally saw Astrid, standing beside the entrance to the admiral's hallway. She motioned with a finger for him to come, and he did, looking around to make sure that nobody noticed. Thankfully, the only ones who weren't waiting for their ale, including Drago, were in the middle of the crowd; they wouldn't be seen. They entered the aisle and he saw Eret standing besides one of the doors, waiting for them. Hurrying up, they walked into his room. It was a bit bigger than Bard's, and it looked mostly the same; a bed, a cupboard, and a desk. The main difference, however, was the small forge built into one of the walls.

Hiccup stared at it, then at Eret, surprised.

"One of the perks of being an admiral is having whatever you want in your room", the man smirked. He produced a key from his pocket. "Now, I think you need to use this."

He approached and took it. "Is this...?"

"The key to Drago's chambers, yes."

* * *

Hiccup was clearly astonished at the fact that they'd obtained something so important. Little did he know, it was by pure chance that they had it. Eret hadn't had too much difficulty taking it, but it was mostly thanks to the timing.

"How did you-"

"Hiccup", Astrid intervened, "we should hurry. Why don't you get to work and I'll explain while you do it?" He was obviously curious, and while there was nothing wrong with that, she didn't want to risk being exposed. Not when they were so close to getting what they'd come here for.

"All right." He went over to the forge and picked up some spare metal. While he started doing whatever it was he had to do, she explained.

"When I asked Eret about the key two days ago, he told me he'd just learned that Drago was coming in two nights, and that there would be a party to celebrate. Since Eret isn't one of the main admirals, he didn't know who exactly had the key, but because of this special event, he was told its location in case Drago needed it."

"Because the main admirals usually get wasted", Eret clarified, "and they have just enough trust in me to give it to me. Plus I don't drink, so if something happens, I'll be available."

"That doesn't make much sense", Hiccup commented. "Not that I'm complaining, but wouldn't it be safer to have one of the main admirals remain sober?"

"It would", Astrid replied, "but since Eret is available, they didn't bother. They have no reason to suspect he'd do anything with it, after all."

"One thing I don't understand", Hiccup said as he placed the metal on the hot coals, "is this: why don't we simply go in to Drago's chambers _now,_ with the key, and look for his plans?"

"Because his guards are still there", Astrid answered. "And Eret says that their orders are to stay in position at all times, regardless of what happens, so we can't tell them to leave their posts."

"If that's the case, what are we going to do about them?"

Astrid smiled. "That's where working in the kitchens will come in handy. I'll have to figure out a way to slip something in their food that'll take them out for long enough."

"And Drago?" the rider asked as he took some measurements of the keys... Wait, _keys?_ No, she was seeing wrong; there was only one of them. But then why did she see two pieces of metal in his hands?

"Since he's been away for a while, in the next days he'll go around some of the other ships, checking on things", Eret answered Hiccup. "Once you take care of the guards, getting into his chambers unannounced won't be a problem."

"So as you see", Astrid concluded, ignoring what had just happened, "it's very important that we get this key so we can use it whenever it's convenient for us." She paused as she became aware of a strange sleepiness settling in. _Weird_. "Now, I think I'm going to go watch the door, just in case." Maybe the smell of the forge was affecting her.

"All right", Hiccup said. "See you."

She nodded and stepped outside. Closing the door, she blinked, trying to regain her focus. Her brain felt foggy and unclear, and a kind of numbness was slowly creeping up her limbs. Her vision was blurring; what was wrong with her? She tried to speak, to call for the people in the room, but her tongue suddenly weighed like lead and she couldn't make it form the words.

 _Someone slipped me something._ The thought came suddenly, and she was very certain of it, even if she couldn't tell why, or who had done it. There wasn't time for anything else, as the world vanished in a wave of darkness.

* * *

Calder descended the first steps into the admiral's hallway, trying to see its farther end without revealing himself. Nobody on deck saw him do it, of course; anyone who could've cared about it was too drunk at this point. He was sure that the auburn-haired boy was wasted by now; with his lean frame, he was sure to be a lightweight. And if he didn't drink, well, Calder had his knife, and the boy didn't seem very strong; he wouldn't be a problem.

Peering down the hallway, he saw what he'd been looking for; that blond girl was lying on the floor, knocked out by the effect of the herbs he'd slipped into her dinner. Since everyone in the kitchen was busy with the casks, nobody had noticed him getting in and looking for her plate. He'd seen her going around the ship, serving food to the important people, so he knew her own meal was probably next to the ones she had to deliver. The herbs had taken a while to kick in, which was part of the plan; he had to wait until the rest of the crew were drunk, so he could carry her away. Of course, he imagined the auburn-haired boy was with her, but he'd planned for that.

Stepping closer to her, he kept an eye out for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. That was strange, considering that he'd been watching her when they came down here, and he'd seen both of them. _Oh well,_ he thought. Wherever the boy was, it wasn't with her, which made his task much easier. Lifting her, he placed her in a large, empty box he'd brought with him; as he did, he felt something fall off his pocket. Looking at the ground, he saw the scale he'd collected earlier that day. He was going to pick it up, but then another thought occurred to him: the boy had seen him take it, and if he left it here, he'd know exactly _who_ was responsible for taking the girl.

The idea of screwing with him like that pleased him, so he ignored the fallen scale. As he turned back to the blonde, he was struck again by how incredibly attractive she was. _It'll be worth all this trouble just to make her mine,_ he thought, carrying her upstairs and taking a path to avoid being seen by the kitchen lady, the only one who might stop him. Anticipation pooled low in his stomach as he brought her to the unused rooms at the back of the ship.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the evil cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon.**

 **Also, I've no idea of how long it'd take to copy a key in the Viking age, so I just invented that. Nowadays, it takes less than ten minutes, apparently, but Hiccup probably has less advanced things to work with.**


	25. Hit and miss

**A/N: I really wanted to upload this earlier, seeing as we had a long weekend here, but the people at my university decided to be dicks and post homework on Friday night. ¬¬ But here it is!**

* * *

When Astrid came to, she couldn't feel anything; it was mostly dark, save for a single candle burning, and she could barely see. While her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she tried to remember what had happened; her mind was slightly fuzzy, and she seemed unable to move any part of her body. Then her gaze shifted and she noticed the man standing in the shadows.

"Finally", he grunted. "I was starting to wonder when you'd wake up."

She didn't recognise his voice, but when he stepped into the light, her eyes widened; it was the man from the kitchen, the one who'd been harassing her from the first day. Although she had expected him to try something, she'd never have thought him capable of carrying out such an elaborate plan. She wondered how he'd managed it, before deciding it didn't really matter right now. What mattered, she thought, was that she was in trouble. Hiccup and Eret were the only ones who'd notice her missing, and even though they were bound to find her eventually, plenty of time would pass before that happened. More than enough for this bastard to do whatever he wanted to her. And she was powerless to stop him; her body still felt unresponsive, obviously part of his plan.

"The sleep effect of that thing was more powerful than I expected", he added. "But it's all right; you'll be conscious enough for this."

She glared at him in disgust. It was the only thing she could do as he approached her.

* * *

"Well", Hiccup said, "that was surprisingly easy. I would've thought this would've taken longer, what with this being an important key and all." He didn't think it'd been longer than twenty minutes; Eret had spent that time sitting on the desk, working on something.

"It probably never occurred to them that someone could get a hold of it and copy it. Besides, Astrid told me you're good with the small, specific things", the man commented.

Hiccup was going to ask how Astrid could know exactly what his specialty was, given she'd only seen him at the forge once, before he realised it was a stupid question. He put the newly made copy in his secret pocket and handed the original back to the admiral. "Whatever, I think we should leave before anyone gets suspicious."

"Very well." Eret nodded at him; he replied in kind before opening the door... to an empty hallway.

"Astrid?" he asked quietly; he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. He looked both ways, and saw nothing. There was no place she could've hidden, unless she'd gone over to Drago's chambers, which seemed unlikely. Had she had to leave because someone was coming? But no, he thought; in that case, she would've just come in.

"Eret, is there any place where Astrid could've gone in this hallway?" He lived here; maybe there was some kind of secret place he didn't know of.

The man in question, however, only shook his head and came to stand by him. "There isn't. She can't be here, but where did she go?" He went outside, then looked down and picked up something he had stepped on. When Hiccup saw it, his stomach dropped to his feet.

 _That son of a bitch._

"Oh, crap."

"What?" the admiral asked. "What is it?"

"That scale was picked up by that bastard that's been bothering Astrid from day one." He didn't have to continue; the implications were more than clear.

"You need to find her", Eret said urgently.

"But where? They could be anywhere."

The man thought for a second. "I have some drawings of the ship's layout; I might be able to find some likely places."

"All right." They went back inside, closing the door; Eret took out some papers from a drawer in a desk and extended them. They scanned them for a few moments, until Hiccup noticed some small chambers that were on deck, unlike their own rooms. "What's this?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Those are for storing things in case of emergency; they're rarely used..." The admiral raised his eyes to him. "Perfect location to go if you don't want to be found, especially tonight."

Hiccup didn't reply; he just turned to the door, but before he could bolt out, Eret's voice stopped him. "Be careful, Hiccup; don't let anyone see you come out of here."

"Of course." When the other man didn't move, he hesitated. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, confused.

"I can't. If I do, people will wonder how I knew about her, and they'll think we have some sort of connection. We can't let that happen. But here." The man took a long, narrow sword and gave it to him. "Use this."

The rider nodded his thanks and practically burst out the door, only stopping for a second to check there was nobody around.

* * *

In a way, Astrid was glad that whatever she'd been given had completely numbed her senses; otherwise, she'd be privy to the way the man's hands were sliding over her thighs, trying to tug her leggings down. He'd taken care of her boots already; she was trying not to pay attention or to react in any way. She knew he wanted her to scream, to cry; it was what men like him always wanted, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. His hands hovered for a while, until it became apparent that he'd noticed her leggings were tucked too far under her top for him to remove them easily.

His hands left the insides of her skirt, only to start yanking at the shirt to get it out from under her belt. When he finally managed that, he noticed her breast bindings and brought his hands to her back; she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her at their coldness. He attempted to remove the cloth, but the knot was well made; it wouldn't come undone easily. He still persisted; it would earn him nothing, but he was just the kind of man not to let a simple piece of clothing win over him. Astrid was glad for it; the longer he was at it, the less time he'd have to spend on her, and at some point Hiccup would find her. Or so she wanted to believe.

Her relief was short-lived, however. It seemed that he realised how futile his endeavour was, and returned to the lower half of her body. For some reason, he left her skirt on, and instead went back to her leggings. Before he could get them lower than her knees, though, there was a creaking sound outside. The man stopped to stare at the door for a second, then turned back to his task. More noises came, and he reluctantly got up and stepped outside to see what was going on. While he did, she could've sworn she saw a shadow sneak past him and inside, but it was so dark, it could've been her eyes playing tricks on her.

As the man went back inside, however, it was obvious that it hadn't been her imagination, as something jumped at him and pushed him against the wall. She thought she saw a sword pressed against his neck, but she couldn't be sure. Then another voice spoke, and her heart skipped a beat; she knew that nasal tone. Although right now it sounded anything but; it was menacingly low and growly, laced with anger.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" Hiccup demanded.

"I... I... oh, just look at her! Can you blame me for wanting her?" The man pathetically tried to defend himself, but his words only made the rider angrier.

"So you just went and tried to _take_ it from her?" Disgust mixed with the anger in Hiccup's voice.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I didn't know she was yours! I swear if I had, I wouldn't-"

"Let me make this clear", the auburn-haired boy cut him off. "First, she's a _person,_ not a thing. She's not mine, or yours, or anybody's. Second, I could kill you right now." Astrid thought she saw the sword pressing against the man's neck, or maybe it was the man swallowing. "I won't, because I don't think it's worth to get my hands dirty for someone like you. But consider this a warning." Astrid hadn't even imagined Hiccup was capable of sounding so threatening. "If you try anything like this again, against Astrid or _any_ other girl on the ship, I _will_ end your miserable existence. Understand?" The man nodded weakly. "Good. Now get out of here."

As the bastard scurried off, Hiccup turned to her and his anger quickly melted away, replaced with concern. Putting his sword away, he started to walk to her, when he noticed the state she was in and immediately looked away. Astrid appreciated his respect for her privacy, but right now it wasn't doing her any favours; it wasn't like she could move and put her clothes back in place... But there was someone else who could, she realised. (Someone who wouldn't blush furiously while helping her.)

"Hiccup..." she spoke as loudly as she could manage, which wasn't much, considering how little her tongue and vocal cords were responding. "Get Solveig here, please." The kitchen lady would help, she knew.

He looked at her, keeping his eyes fixated on her face, and nodded, disappearing through the door. While she waited, Astrid assessed her situation; she couldn't move her head around much, but by her position, it was apparent that her hands were tied up over her head, while the rest of her body hung freely. Not that she could feel any of it. Truly, whatever she'd been given, it was powerful; she'd have to find out what it was, to avoid it. (It was a pity, for it might have come in handy, but after this, she didn't think she'd be able to use it on anybody without feeling terrible.)

It took a couple of minutes for Hiccup to come back with Solveig. The woman gasped and rushed to her side, putting her clothes back into place while the rider waited, staring at the ceiling.

"Can you speak, girl?" Solveig asked as she struggled with Astrid's boots.

"Yes, barely", she mumbled.

"I don't suppose you know what you were given, do you?"

She tried to shake her head, but gave it up as too difficult. "No, but I can't move. It happened so fast; I was alright, and suddenly my mind started getting fuzzy, and I felt so numb and stiff. Then I didn't know anything else until I woke up here." As she spoke, she could see Hiccup himself growing angry again at her recount.

Solveig, for her part, nodded. "I think I know what you were given. I'll bring the antidote right away." She untied her and carefully dropped her on the floor. Once she was done, she stood up, mumbling, "Knew something like this was bound to happen sooner or later." As she left the room, she said to Hiccup, "Make sure nobody comes."

"I will", he promised. After Solveig left (and she was dressed), he walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, crouching down to her level.

"Yes", she smiled. "Thanks to you."

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yes, well, I just did what any decent person would do."

"I know that. But still."

He cleared his throat, then looked at her again, sobering up. "Astrid, did he manage to..."

He seemed unable to finish the sentence, so she helped him. "No, he didn't. You were just in time." She wanted to ask him how exactly he'd managed to find her, but it'd have to wait until she could speak normally.

Hiccup seemed relieved, although he still gave her another worried once-over. "Can't you move at all?"

"Not really, no. You're going to have to carry me."

He appeared flustered at this, but before he could say something, Solveig showed up with a tankard. "Here", she said. "Drink this." She held it to Astrid's lips; it was a rather bitter tea. Maybe that was part of the effect, she thought; to wake her up through the strong, unpleasant taste.

"Right", the woman added, once they were done. "This is going to take a while to work, so we should probably get you to bed. Sleep it off, you know." She looked at Hiccup. "Boy, you take care of it."

This time, he didn't protest. With the utmost care, he placed an arm under her knees, surrounded her torso with the other one, and picked her up with surprising ease. (Then again, he _was_ a blacksmith; he was probably stronger than he looked.) As he started walking with Solveig on tow, Astrid's head lolled forward. It was an uncomfortable position, so she managed to move her neck just enough to bury her face in Hiccup's shoulder. She felt him tense for a second before relaxing. Admittedly, it did feel a little like pushing their boundaries, but she'd rather look asleep than paralysed in his arms. Plus, it was nice; she took a deep breath and noticed that his neck smelled like leather and smoke, probably from the forge. He smelled like himself, she thought. It was strangely familiar.

She could hear voices far away, but none of them seemed to come closer, so either they didn't notice them, or they were going through some route that kept them hidden from sight. The voices soon quietened, and she guessed they were downstairs in the rooms. Indeed, it wasn't long before Hiccup was kneeling and carefully putting her on her bed. Once he'd dropped her, he looked at her like he was trying to say something, but didn't know how to. When he did speak, it was simple, and yet it took her breath away.

"I'm glad you're okay."

He turned and left the room then, but Astrid was left trying to get a hold of the torrent of emotions that those four words had caused. _Why_ did it matter so much to her that he showed he cared about her at some level? Why did it have such an effect on her? She cared about him, obviously, but it had never been like this before.

She knew the answer, of course. He'd always been important to her, but until recently, she hadn't had the chance to actually interact with him. And now that she had, now that she knew the depth of his kindness and compassion first-hand, well...

She'd fallen in love with him.

Gods, she was such an _idiot._

* * *

Hiccup stepped outside the women's chambers. It was a good thing that there was nobody there; he didn't feel like explaining. In any case, he felt a sense of unfairness; the ladies' chambers were much better than the men's, or at least they had actual beds. Then again, he thought, there were far less women than men; maybe it was a way of making them feel better about it. Especially if all the girls were potential victims of what had almost happened to Astrid tonight.

His blood still boiled at that. The way the man had spoken... like he thought of her as an _object_. If all men were like this on board, it was no wonder that the kitchen girls seemed so weary. What troubled him the most, though, was how Astrid had looked when he'd seen her, right before jumping on the man. Being tied up and half naked was bad enough, but her eyes were scared. More than that, she seemed resigned to her fate, like she knew she couldn't stop what was coming. He'd never seen her look so vulnerable before; she'd always kept any doubts or worries she might have well hidden behind a confident exterior.

He didn't know why it mattered so much to him. Perhaps it was because, for the first time, she had looked like any other person. More human than he'd ever seen her be. It proved to him that, underneath all the cruelty and apparent lack of moral, there was someone normal. Someone who could be afraid. And he couldn't help but wonder if there was any way to bring that person to the surface.

It was a stupid idea, he thought, to try and change a well-known criminal into a better person. But then again, four years ago anyone would've said that making Vikings and dragons live in peace with one another would be impossible, and yet he'd managed that. And Astrid seemed far less stubborn than most Berkians, so he had to give it a shot.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Solveig calling him until she snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him jump.

"Sorry", he said sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

She smirked. "You need to pay more attention, boy, or you're going to get stabbed and won't ever notice."

"I was just... thinking."

"About what happened?" He nodded. "I take it that it was you who stopped that bastard Calder, right?"

"I did." So his name was Calder. It was a useful thing to know, should he happen to need to take more serious measures against him.

"Thought so. I imagine part of you wants to kill him right now. Don't." He raised his eyebrows, surprised. "If you do, they'll try to find out who did it, and if they do, they might kick you out at best and make you walk the plank at worst."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, frowning.

"Killing your fellow army man is considered treason here."

"But taking a girl against her will _isn't_?"

"Not really. It happens all the time." Hiccup was livid at the news, but Solveig went on. "Admittedly, it's not as bad as what we saw today, though. Usually, it's more like, an admiral or general decides he wants a certain girl, tells her, and takes her. And whether she really wants to or not, she goes through with it. Guess Calder saw that this Astrid girl wasn't going to do that."

Hiccup was shaking now, the fury at the injustice flowing all over him. He wanted to do something, but he could practically hear Astrid telling him to lay low. And if they carried out their plan and stopped this army, they could put an end to the abuse, too. So he took a deep breath to calm himself and ensure that his next words wouldn't come out as a rage-filled scream. "So why are they all still here? Why not just leave?"

Solveig snorted. "Because, if they did, wherever they went, it'd be the same or even worse. The girls here have run away from their homes for all sorts of reasons, and going back is not an option for them. So they'd rather have food and shelter and endure being... well, _used,_ sometimes, than try to adapt to a whole new place, where Thor knows what could happen. We support one another, boy."

"It just seems so... shocking, that this'd be so normal for you."

"Maybe, but it is what it is. It's the main reason I've remained here for so long: to take care of all these girls." She smirked. "Although I can see that Astrid has you for that."

Despite everything that had happened, Hiccup still felt himself blushing. "Well, I was lucky to notice she was missing. And I just did what anyone would've done." It was starting to feel like an excuse.

"Not anyone, boy. I'm not blind, you know. I can see what's going on between you two. It's good that you have one another, I think."

"We... it's not like that."

She snorted. "Of course. You should see that girl's face when she talks about you." He blinked, and she laughed. "Oh, please. Don't tell me you can't see that she's into you."

"Uhh... I guess." He knew that she cared about him; he wasn't stupid. But what Solveig was suggesting was entirely different.

She chuckled. "You guess. Really, you men can be so clueless sometimes. Anyway, I should get back up there. See you around." As she left, Hiccup briefly considered sneaking down to the admiral's hallway to tell Eret what had happened. Deciding it'd be too risky, he walked to the men's chambers and got to bed, thinking about the day's events.

* * *

 **A/N: Just in case, I'd like to clarify that Hiccup would never actually kill that motherfucker, no matter how much he deserves it. But the guy doesn't know that ;)**


	26. Headway

Astrid woke up with a huge headache the next morning. Her limbs were slightly stiff and sore, especially her shoulders, and overall she felt like she'd been run over by a dragon. However, at least she had control of her body now, no matter how terrible she felt. Her mind wandered back to the previous events, and fury began to grow within her as she recalled that son of a bitch. She'd make sure he paid, and dearly too, although it'd have to wait until she was in a position of more power. Then she remembered how Hiccup had intervened, which brought her to the realisation she'd had.

It was incredibly stupid of her, she thought, to go and fall for a guy like him. She was a realistic person; she knew nothing would ever happen between them, but apparently that hadn't been enough to stop it. The heart rarely listened to reason, though. Which was exactly why she usually tried to keep it contained as much as possible; tried not to care too much. She had Heather, and that was it. To be honest, she'd considered the possibility that this would happen when she'd decided to go to Berk. After all, she'd known him, in a way, for most of his life, and she'd quite liked him from the first time she'd met him. At the time of the decision, she'd dismissed the chance, reasoning that, should it happen, it wouldn't change a thing. And it was exactly the same now, she realised. She already looked out for Hiccup at every turn; her feelings for him made no difference in the grand scheme of things. At most, they might make her miserable, but she'd learned long ago not to dwell on things she couldn't change. (And she was utterly certain that this was one of them.) So she'd just have to hide her newly-discovered love in a corner of her mind and ignore it as much as possible, like she always did.

Her internal monologue was interrupted by a soft voice. "Hey, are you all right?" It was one of the other serving girls. Tyra was her name, if she recalled correctly.

Astrid tried to smile, although she was certain it came out more like a grimace. "Define 'all right'." Last night could've been a lot worse, she supposed. Probably many of the girls here had been through something similar, but without anyone to come to their rescue.

"What happened to you? We lost sight of you and then we came back here to find you passed out in your bed, all stiff like you were a statue. Solveig only mumbled something about 'that bastard' and a stash of some herb."

She tried to stretch her muscles, finding it challenging, but once she achieved it, she felt much better. "Well, to sum it up, said bastard used said herb to make me sleepy and unable to move, and tried to take advantage of that."

Astrid had tried to speak quietly, but it was a small room; every girl that was awake came over. They all tried to ask questions at the same time, but she shushed them. "It's okay. He didn't manage to do it, and Solveig gave me something to counter the herb."

"What do you mean, 'he didn't manage to do it'? What happened?" Tyra asked.

Astrid wondered if she should lie, before deciding that it'd be much too complicated to come up with something plausible on the spot. Besides, Hiccup would have a great reputation among the girls, and she supposed that wouldn't be a problem. "Hiccup found him, somehow", she explained, hearing how warmth suffused her voice, "and stopped him."

Her reply launched a chorus of ' _ooh_ s' and whistles, until she shushed them again. They should all be getting up anyway, but she didn't want to get scolded because they were causing a ruckus.

"Did he kick that bastard's ass?" a young girl whose name Astrid didn't remember asked.

"Not exactly, but I don't think he's going to be doing it again anytime soon. Let's just say Hiccup persuaded him not to."

"Oh, you're so lucky. I mean, to have _that_ on your side." At her raised eyebrow, the girl continued. "Oh please, have you _looked_ at him?"

The blonde smirked. "You bet I have."

"Then you know what I'm talking about, and he cares about you enough to threaten some guy for you. Definitely lucky. Oh! Please tell me you've had him already."

Astrid was saved from having to answer that by Solveig, who chose that moment to barrel into the room, shouting at them to be done and get moving already. She stopped a second by her bed, and her frown became one of concern. "How are you feeling, girl?"

She smiled. "Much better, thanks." She wanted to add more, but the woman nodded and continued on her way. As she got dressed, she realised something quite important; she'd never asked Hiccup if he'd managed to make the copy of the key, and if he had, they needed to discuss their next move. Unfortunately, it'd take more than just the few minutes she could steal at night, and more privacy too. However, when she looked at the other girls, some of whom were still giving her looks that ranged from pitying to knowing, but all friendly, she realised there might just be a way to achieve that.

* * *

The next morning was relatively normal for Hiccup, although while he worked he couldn't stop reliving everything that had happened the previous night, from the success of the mission to... well, what had happened to Astrid and his decision of sorts. He didn't quite know where they went from here; she'd told him about Drago's chambers, but they had to find some time to talk together for that. Maybe he should try to approach Bard and tell him he'd changed his mind about her. It wouldn't even be entirely a lie.

Lunch time was a bit strange; all the serving girls were eyeing him in a way that made him nervous, and the one who gave him his food winked at him. He didn't understand until he sat down to eat; only then did he see the small parchment stashed in between the slices of meat. He discreetly opened it, wondering what this was all about.

 _When the line is finished, come back to the kitchen._

It wasn't Astrid's handwriting; that much he knew. These letters were far more crudely written, like the author hadn't actually had much of an education and had to learn it on the go. Someone like... Solveig? He had no idea of why she'd want to see him, but he supposed he should go. He ate, keeping an eye on the queue that could be seen from where he was sitting, and once he saw the last person come out, he got up and went to the kitchen. The girl that had served him grinned and told him to follow her. He did, feeling more and more confused; she led him to a storage room piled with bags of flour and some vegetables, then left. He was going to ask something, when Astrid stepped from behind a corner.

"Hi, Hiccup."

He stared for a second. "What was _that_ all about?"

She smiled. "Well, I gave them a summarised version of yesterday's events, because of course they asked, and they quite like you now. So I figured they'd help me with this." Her expression grew serious. "With everything that happened, I completely forgot to ask you if you'd managed to finish your task. Did you?"

He smirked. "Of course I did. What kind of blacksmith do you take me for?"

She chuckled. "Just checking. Please tell me you keep it safe."

"Well, there's no safe place here, so I just carry it around."

"Good. So it's time for phase two."

"Yes, how are we going to do that?"

"I've been thinking about it. From the way Solveig spoke, there are more herbs somewhere like the ones that were given to me." Hiccup couldn't help but be surprised by the nonchalant way in which she spoke about the previous night's events, as though they were nothing. "If I ask her to show me where the antidote is, she'll believe I want to be prepared in case something similar happens again."

"And that way, you can snoop around and see if there's anything that might help us", he concluded.

"Not just anything. It seems to me our best option would be to find something that makes them need to go to the outhouse. Food poisoning happens sometimes; it's the least suspicious thing we can do, I think."

"But... that won't keep them out of our view for long."

"No, it won't, and that was never the plan, Hiccup. Drago's chambers are the most heavily guarded place on this ship, and if someone discovers that the guards aren't in place, they'll send replacements immediately. So we can't have them out for too long. Admittedly, that gives us a rather limited time frame to find out his plans, but it's better than being discovered. It's also why I want us to do this on the first day that Drago leaves; if we fail to find anything before our time is up, we can try again."

"Won't they get suspicious, though?"

"They will, which is why we'd have to repeat the attempt on the last day. So as you see, we'd better read fast."

"How long are you planning to give us?"

"No more than half an hour. It's the biggest window of time we can expect before someone comes."

"Okay. I'll guess we'll deal with that. Anything else?"

"Not really. When I get everything done, I'll contact you via Sneaky and let you know the exact details."

"Very well." He hesitated, but finally added, "And are you all right?"

She smiled softly. "I'm fine, Hiccup. I've faced worse. But your concern is appreciated. Anyway, let's go."

As they walked to the door, it occurred to Hiccup that this meeting hadn't been entirely private.

"Are you sure that the kitchen girls won't talk about this?"

"Among themselves, sure. But they won't share it with anyone else. We have to protect each other, you know."

"From people like Calder?"

"So that's his name", she murmured before continuing in a louder voice, "Exactly. So we're good. You're right to be worried, though; I won't do this again unless it's necessary."

When they left, Hiccup could see the other girls grinning at them, and it was quite obvious what they were thinking. By now he was rather accustomed to it, however, so he just shook his head and carried on.

Their little meeting meant that Hiccup was slightly late for the afternoon shift, but, fortunately for him, Bard was occupied, showing Drago their other dragon handlers, so nobody noticed when he sneaked in among the men who were feeding the dragons. While he worked, he took advantage of the chance to watch the man in charge of the army. The way in which he looked at the dragons, he realised, was similar to how he'd seen some of the men stare at the serving girls: like they were his property, something that he could use and control at any time. And it was just as infuriating to see. More than that, though, he seemed to look at them like he was superior to all of them, which was strange. Even riders like himself, who weren't afraid of the dragons, were aware that they couldn't hope to compete with them. They were far deadlier, and smarter than most Vikings he'd met. There was simply no outmatching the dragons. So why did Drago have such an attitude? What secret did he have that made him feel so sure he could overpower an entire army of dragons? He had no idea, but he intended to find out.

That night, as he was having dinner in a corner, as usual, Sneaky came up to him. He went behind a crate, carrying the little Terror with him, and read the parchment once he made sure nobody was around.

 _Two days. Toothless time. Signal from E._

So Astrid had managed to get the herbs. He had to ponder the rest for a while, until he figured out that by 'Toothless time' she meant night time. It made sense, he guessed; she was probably going to give the guards their spiced food when she was serving meals. He didn't know how Eret was going to give him a signal; he guessed he'd find out.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was something of a breather, but next one, Hiccup and Astrid will get down to shenanigans again. Stay tuned!**


	27. Revelations

Hiccup couldn't help feeling nervous when he got up. If they were lucky, then this was it, and today they would finally accomplish what they'd come here to do. He'd managed to rein in his anxiety yesterday, but not today; too much was at stake. He tried to behave as normally as possible, so as not to attract any attention to himself, but he did notice one or two of the blacksmiths giving him odd looks. Other than that, however, everything was normal (well, if you considered the way the kitchen girls eyed him 'normal'), up until the afternoon. Hiccup expected to be asked to work with the dragons, as usual, but he didn't think twice of it when he was told to stay in the smithy. It was only when Drago himself stepped in that he realised there was something off.

"Come with me, boy", he said, and turned around, without waiting for him. Hiccup hesitated for a second before deciding that this man was the leading authority of the _entire_ army; his orders, undoubtedly, came first, so he got up and followed him. As they walked along the admirals' hallway, he felt an itchiness that was equal parts excitement and concern. Drago was taking him to his private chambers, it seemed; while it might be useful to know the place before they broke in tonight, he didn't know _why_ the man wanted to speak with him in such a secluded area, and that worried him.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Drago nodded to the men who were guarding it; they stood to the side and let them pass. The large man produced a key from his sleeve and opened the door, leaving Hiccup to catch up. The rider closed the door behind him and walked forward, trying to disguise his interest. Drago's chambers looked much like all the other important rooms did; a bed, a desk, two chairs, and some weapons and other things scattered about. The main difference was its size; it was at least twice as big as Eret's room was, although for no reason at all, since the only other piece of furniture was a massive cupboard at the back wall. Luckily, he didn't see a lock when he glanced at it out of the corner of his eye; it might be worth checking.

"Sit, boy", Drago said, in his low voice. Hiccup obeyed, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. Whatever he was asked now, he had to remember his story.

"So, I've noticed you've got quite some talent for handling dragons." The rider remained silent; it seemed the best course of action. "You say you're used to dealing with them, attracting their attention. I could use that talent elsewhere."

He had to make an effort not to swallow; this was _exactly_ what he was afraid of.

"All these dragons, they're an _army_. They're meant to be used to fight. And I could definitely use someone who can practically _tame_ a dragon. It'd come in handy during combat, especially if any of them try to get away. What do you say?"

He pretended to consider it for a moment. "But... I thought my skills as a blacksmith were necessary."

"Oh, they are. While we're travelling, you'll carry on with your regular duties... but maybe some days you'll be called aboard another ship, so you can practise some combat with them." Drago was tapping the table in an impatient manner that told him he shouldn't take too long to answer.

"Uhh... very well, then." He really hoped he wouldn't come to regret those words, but of course he couldn't say no to the leader of the army.

The man in question gave a twisted smile. "Excellent. Tonight, I'm going to see some of the ships with the larger dragons; I'll tell them to get things ready for your training. Now go." He waved his hand, dismissing him, and then let it drop onto his lap. Hiccup quickly obliged, feeling his stomach turn as he left. They'd _better_ find those plans soon.

That evening, as he had dinner, he tried not to be too obvious about the fact that he was looking around for the signal. Fortunately for him, every admiral and general was out tonight, discussing something with Drago before his departure, so his attention could easily pass for curiosity. At some point, he saw Astrid running around, but she paid no heed to him. Eret was deep in conversation with some other men, and gave no sign of noticing him, either. Finally, Drago climbed down the side of the ship, presumably to a boat waiting, and all the people on deck scattered. Or rather, they moved into the farther corner of the ship, where Eret had told him to find Astrid; probably going to have a meeting in a more secluded location. A few more minutes passed; Hiccup was eating as slowly as he could, but eventually he couldn't keep hanging around without it being suspicious. He went to the kitchen to give his plate back, and just as he was wondering what he was going to do, he noticed Sneaky standing behind a crate, in such a manner that hid him from everyone's view except Hiccup's.

 _Well,_ he thought. _If that isn't a signal, I don't know what is._

Looking around to make sure that nobody saw him, he sneaked down to the hallway. Thankfully, everyone had gone to the private meeting; nobody was in their room. Then again, that was obviously all part of the plan. He walked the length of the aisle, quietly, just in case, until he reached the end, where Astrid was waiting for him in the corner.

"Good, you're here. Let's go." And without any more words, they went towards the door that he'd been at that afternoon. Hiccup got the key from his secret pocket and easily opened it. As soon as they went in, Hiccup saw Astrid's surprised face.

"Well, this is small", she commented. "All the better for us; finding this should be easy enough."

"How long do you think we have?" he asked her while they both walked towards the cupboard.

"No more than twenty minutes. I couldn't put a lot of the herbs I found into the guards' food; there were too many people around. But we should be fine if we hurry."

They carefully took some of the parchments they found out of the cupboard, making sure to check their proper place; Astrid thought Drago was the kind of man who'd notice if something was amiss. For about ten minutes, they scanned the papers, starting from the top, so that they could put them back exactly like they were. However, nothing of what they found was useful; mostly information on dragons and armour. They could glean, from what they read, that the man was readying his army for some great battle, but no more than that.

Astrid dropped the paper she'd been reading with a huff. "This doesn't make sense", she declared.

"That Drago's plans aren't here?"

"They _are_ here, I'm sure. It's just... this cupboard isn't even locked. It doesn't seem like Drago to put his plans in a place that anyone with access to this room could get into."

"But where else could they be?"

"I don't know..." she looked around, and only then did Hiccup remember the way Drago had been tapping the table.

"The desk?"

She looked at him strangely. "The desk? Could be, but why?"

"I didn't get to tell you, but Drago brought me here this afternoon. To make good on that offer of finding me a better suited job", he clarified at her raised eyebrow. "And he kept touching the desk. I didn't think anything of it, but..."

"That's brilliant!" she cut him off. Hiccup couldn't help but blush slightly at the honesty with which she'd said it. Luckily, she didn't see it as she rushed to the table, studying it carefully. He went to stand by her, trying to see anything strange, when suddenly she pointed at some carvings on the side.

"Does that look normal to you?" She didn't wait for his answer; she grasped the little knobs, and after a little twisting, a _click_ could be heard, and a piece of the table's underside sprung forward. She pulled it all the way out, revealing a bunch of parchments. When she put them on the table, Hiccup noticed that the top one had a drawing of a huge, white dragon he'd never seen before.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Let's find out", she replied. She began reading, while he took another parchment and scanned that over. It contained a plan to attack some island full of dragons, apparently using the armoured dragons to fight them and get them under his control. It was all fairly strategic and not very interesting, but he still didn't understand; how did Drago expect to get his army to be so effective as to carry out such a plan?

"Hiccup", Astrid called him quietly. He didn't like the tone of her voice. She didn't say anything, but gave him the paper she was holding. As he read the information, he felt a growing sense of dread. When he was done, he looked up at her, and saw that she appeared shocked. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was scared. He was certain his own face was a mask of horror.

"We can't let this happen", she said, still speaking softly. She looked troubled. "If Drago gains control of _all_ the dragons... none of us will be able to resist him."

Hiccup himself was still digesting what he'd just learned. A colossal dragon that could control _any_ other dragon. And not only did Drago have one of those already, but he planned to use it to kill another one and get even _more_ dragons under his control. Astrid was right. If his plan came to fruition, they were all doomed.

"We need to leave, Hiccup", Astrid interrupted his musings. He stared at her, confused, so she continued. "We know what's going on now; the rest of these parchments are, undoubtedly, military intelligence." He nodded, and she continued. "That doesn't really matter to us. What we need to do is take down that Bewilderbeast thing; if we do, Drago loses his army. And for that, we need all of Berk's riders by our side, if we want to have any chance."

"When you say 'take down'..."

She regarded him seriously. "I mean at least incapacitate it enough to prevent it from exercising its control over other dragons. However, if there's no other option, wouldn't you agree that it'd be better to sacrifice the life of one dragon for the entire archipelago, dragons and Vikings alike?"

He didn't answer. Deep down he knew she was right; the life of one dragon for the life of thousands of other dragons and people was a fair price, but it made him uneasy.

She waved a hand. "We can discuss that later. Right now, we need to get out of here." He helped her put everything back into place, and stepped outside the room. He was locking the door when his blood froze; he could hear voices coming down the hallway. Coming their way.

"It's unacceptable, that both of you should be in the outhouse at the same time", a voice was saying. "If I hadn't forgotten to get the map from Drago's chambers, the door wouldn't be secured and we wouldn't even know."

"But, sir..." a second voice meekly replied.

He looked at Astrid in terror; she seemed frozen for a split second, before looking around frantically. He was going to suggest getting back inside the room, when he realised that this person, whoever they were, intended to go in, and there was no place to hide there.

"What do we do?" he whispered, trying in vain to come up with a plan. Suddenly, she looked at him, and her expression turned downright mischievous.

"Follow my lead", she murmured. He didn't have time to answer as she shoved him against the door.

"What...?" he started to protest, but he didn't manage to get a word out before her lips covered his.

For a few seconds, he was too stunned to react. It wasn't until she pulled back and whispered, "I said _follow my lead!_ " that his brain finally caught up and understood what she was doing. She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back. Or tried to, considering he'd never done this before. He was certain she noticed, because she moved her lips more slowly, matching his rhythm, as though she was teaching him what to do. It occurred to him that his hands were just hanging by his sides, and when he'd seen other people in this situation, they were usually touching the other person. After a second's hesitation, he put his hands in her waist. She replied by bringing them all the way around her back, pressing herself closer to him in the process. She then clasped her own hands behind his neck, dragging his head down, deepening the kiss.

He didn't know how to feel. Or rather, his _mind_ didn't know how to feel about this; his physical side was definitely enjoying the experience. The warmth of her body against his was very nice, and her lips moving in tandem with his was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. His enjoyment of the situation, however, was a bit marred by the fact that it was _Astrid Hofferson,_ of all people, he was kissing. Infamous criminal, and somebody that he still didn't quite know how to feel about. If his father ever found out about this, he'd disown him.

So engrossed in thought (or rather, in the situation) was he that he barely noticed when the men they'd heard finally appeared. (He'd almost forgotten them, the reason they were doing this in the first place.) One of them cleared his throat. Hiccup expected Astrid to react immediately, but she didn't; her lips remained on his for a little longer before she pulled her face back and looked at the men in annoyance, as though she'd just noticed they'd been interrupted.

"Can't two Vikings get some privacy here?" she asked, without letting go of Hiccup, like she intended to finish the conversation and pick off right where they'd left. (His body was thrilled at the thought; his mind, not so much. He'd never have imagined there could be such a disagreement between the two.)

One of the men, who was presumably an admiral, looked annoyed, too, although it was clear both of them found the situation amusing. "Yes, girl, but not right _here_. Do you even _know_ what this is?"

"Um, the only place in this whole ship where there was nobody else up until two seconds ago?"

The other man, who looked like a guard, shook his head. "This is the door to Dr... to a very important person's chambers. You're not allowed to be here."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Thor forbid that anyone could be left alone for a single minute around here."

The admiral snorted. "If you _really_ need privacy, on the farther end of the ship there are some unused rooms. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Astrid smiled. "Very well, then. Let's go, Hiccup." She finally stepped away from him, although she immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him along. As they left, Hiccup looked back and the admiral gave him a thumbs-up, pointing at Astrid. The auburn-haired boy smiled and shook his head. Once they were out of the man's earshot, he spoke again.

"Do you think he bought it?"

She grinned at him. "Why wouldn't he have?"

He couldn't help but blush. "Uh, well, maybe I wasn't..." Finishing his sentence was proving to be much harder than expected. Fortunately, Astrid took pity on him.

"Relax, Hiccup. You were very convincing."

"I was?"

"Yes. You made _me_ think you were really into it."

Great. What was he supposed to answer to that? It'd be best, he thought, to change the subject, lest he die of embarrassment. "I think we're far enough, don't you?" he asked, looking down pointedly at their still-joined hands.

"Yes, but it'll be better for us if someone actually sees us coming out of the hallway together. I don't think those men are going to keep quiet."

"Okay", he replied. He guessed holding her hand wasn't so bad, from a purely physical perspective. (He seemed to have to make that distinction to himself a lot lately.) Now that they were out of danger, though, his brain remembered what they had discovered in Drago's chambers and he felt horror creeping back into his thoughts. Like Astrid had said, they needed to leave the ship immediately; he hadn't asked, but he supposed she had a plan to manage so, and she'd share it with him soon. In the meantime, he'd have to carry on like he didn't know their entire way of life was in danger.

* * *

Uffe looked around the deck with interest. Normally, he was on the _Firetaker,_ one of the smaller ships in Drago's army, taking care of the more difficult dragons. Tonight, however, Drago was starting his rounds as he did whenever he was gone for a long time, so he'd been sent here to watch over everyone. The place was huge; he wished he could spend time here more often, but as one of Drago's main errand runners, he was often away from the bulk of the army, so it'd be pointless to ask for a bigger ship when he didn't stay there much.

It was definitely a change from his previous life, travelling from island to island, just being a mercenary, a thief or whatever was needed. It had been enjoyable, but like most men, he'd ended up growing weary of it. He liked to think he had a purpose here.

It was as if the gods were hearing his thoughts and wanted to prove to him that he was right, because at that very moment, from a nearby staircase that he knew lead to the main people's chambers, came a boy and a girl, both of whom couldn't be older than twenty. And while he had no idea of who the auburn-haired boy was, he definitely recognised the blonde hair and blue eyes of the girl; whether she was your friend or foe, she was unforgettable.

 _Astrid Hofferson._ He grinned inwardly. _It's payback time._

* * *

 **A/N: This was one of the first scenes that I had planned for this AU. And while I ended up changing the way in which Hiccup and Astrid's relationship has developed so far, there was no way I was leaving the fake kiss out. Plus, Hiccup didn't mind _too_ much :P**

 **Also, I mostly glossed over the revelation of Drago's plans because, well... you all knew already. So I just wrote their reactions.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was one of my favourites :D**


	28. Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a big project from college to do.**

* * *

Astrid tried not to think too much about Hiccup's hand in hers as they walked along deck to their rooms. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on how nice it felt, or even when the last time had been that someone had held her hand (she was pretty sure the last person to do it had been her father). It wasn't like this was going to be a regular occurrence; just like their kiss, it was only a ruse to avoid suspicion, and she'd better not get used to it.

Their kiss. Gods, their _kiss_. Never would she have imagined she'd get the chance to kiss him, not even in the way it had happened. Part of her had expected him to push her off him, to try to find another solution; and perhaps, had the situation not been so desperate, he would have. But there had been no other way, and he'd yielded. And while it had been obvious that he'd never kissed anyone before, that hadn't dampened Astrid's enjoyment of it in the slightest; if anything, it made it new and exciting, having to teach him. His lips had been soft and warm, and willing enough for her to be able to pretend that it was real. When he had hesitantly put his hands on her waist, it had been electrifying, and she'd pressed herself closer almost on instinct.

The memory was going to torture her, she knew. It'd be impossible for her to look at him without thinking about what had happened that night. She'd live with it, though, just like with her feelings for him. (Admittedly, the former just added fuel into the latter, but it couldn't be helped.) Trying to clear her mind, she concentrated instead on what had happened _before_ the kiss. Drago's plans. They needed to get out of there, and fast. They would need all of Berk's riders if they wanted to have any hope of defeating the Bewilderbeast. Thankfully, she had come up with a way to leave quickly a long time ago; it was simply a matter of putting it into practice.

So deep in thought was she, that she tripped and almost fell down the stairs; she hadn't even noticed they'd reached the bedrooms. Hiccup's hand gripped hers more tightly to steady her, which brought her attention to the fact that she was still holding his when they could've stopped a while ago.

"Thanks", she said, tugging her hand out of his as delicately as possible.

He raised an eyebrow. "Distracted much?"

She snorted. "I know it may seem hard for you to believe, but I'm a regular human being."

"Hadn't noticed." She grinned in response. "What were you thinking about?"

She sobered up immediately. "Drago", she whispered. "If everything goes well, tomorrow night we should be out of here."

"How?"

"I'll have Eret fabricate a letter saying that our father has come down with a grave sickness. Since he has no other family, we need to go immediately."

"Okay. Is there a signal to watch out for?"

"No, not really. I'll send a message to Eret first thing tomorrow. I'm guessing Bard will pick us up at some time during the day. We'll leave the same way we came, by boat, and get to Heather."

"Very well." He smiled at her as they reached the men's rooms. "We did it."

"Yes, we did." She took a deep breath; he looked dazzlingly handsome when he smiled, and part of her wanted to tackle him to the wall and continue what she'd started. She stomped the feeling down and just smiled back, briefly.

"Good night, Hiccup." She spun around and walked away before she did or said anything stupid.

* * *

The next morning, things carried on normally, although Hiccup was far from feeling at ease. The knowledge of everything they'd soon have to face was a lot worse than the uncertainty of trying to figure out a plan to discover it. The idea that he'd have to fight a giant dragon with the ability to control other dragons was terrifying, considering what had happened the last time he'd taken on something like that. He'd rather not lose any more body parts. And this time, it was even worse, since they'd have to fight both the Bewilderbeast _and_ Drago's army, although they'd have more riders with them.

The question that Astrid had asked him the previous night still nagged him. When he'd fought the Red Death, he hadn't even questioned what had to be done, but it was completely different. The dragon queen was deliberately targeting Berk, and was rather cruel to her 'subjects'. The Bewilderbeast, from what he'd read, was simply another pawn, albeit an important one, in Drago's plans; just a slave. Maybe, if they could take down Drago, they'd be able to reason with the dragon, somehow. However, he knew there was a good chance they wouldn't be so lucky, and in that case they'd have no choice but to kill it. Like Astrid had said, they couldn't put the life of one dragon, no matter how large, before all of the Archipelago, but it left a bad taste in his mouth.

At noon, before he went to get his lunch, curiosity got the better of him and he went over to the side of the ship, specifically towards the place where, according to Drago's papers, the Bewilderbeast was located. Nothing of the dragon itself could be seen, but there seemed to be an unnatural amount of huge bubbles, almost as if the water was boiling. Deciding not to attract anyone's attention, he left, pondering just how big the thing was.

During the afternoon, while he was feeding the dragons, Bard came up to him and took him aside to tell him about the fake letter they'd received.

"Your father needs you and the girl by your side." Hiccup tried to look appropriately concerned. "Eret will take you back. You leave tonight, or at least I think so."

"You mean it might take longer?" He was glad that worry was an adequate response, or the other man would've been suspicious.

"I mean, normally that's what happens in these cases, but since we have a temporary boss of sorts right now, he may decide differently."

"Oh." He cast his gaze down.

"Relax, boy, he should still let you go easily." Bard seemed to pause for a second. "Not so sure about the girl, though."

"What?" His gut twirled. _This is bad._

"It may be nothing, but he asked me about her. I told him her name, and that she came with you, and he didn't look happy." He snorted. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's insufferably proud; maybe she called him ugly behind his back and he heard. You don't happen to know anything about that, do you?"

"No. We work at different places." His mind was racing. Had somebody recognised Astrid? She was one of the Archipelago's most infamous criminals, after all... But she'd been the one to plan this mission, and he found it hard to believe she'd overlooked a detail such as the fact that someone might know her. Maybe it was like Bard was saying. The uneasy feeling remained, though.

"Yeah, I thought I recalled you saying that. Anyway, take care, boy." The man clapped him on the back. "It was good working with you."

Hiccup was surprised at Bard's words, and felt almost guilty for lying to him. Almost. "Yeah, you too."

The rest of the day went by unbearably slowly. There was nothing to do other than wait and hope that everything would turn out okay, especially since Astrid was nowhere to be found, something that, while not unusual (he rarely saw her during the day), only served to increase his anxiety. When dinnertime came, however, and he didn't catch a glimpse of her running around like he always did, he started to truly worry that something had happened. Not knowing what else to do, he ventured down to the kitchen and asked one of the serving girls if she'd seen Astrid; the girl told him the blonde had left to deliver meals, as usual. Feeling more and more nervous, he wandered around deck. He should probably try to find her, but he didn't know where to start, or how to do it without looking too suspicious.

Luckily, at that moment, one of the generals showed up and told him that Eret was waiting for him at the boats. Hiccup practically ran towards where the man had pointed him. Upon his arrival, though, he didn't see Astrid, only Eret, and he looked every bit as worried as Hiccup was.

"Hiccup", the man said with a serious face. "We have a big problem."

* * *

 _This has to be the most unfortunate coincidence ever_ , Astrid thought as she was taken towards the storage rooms by a large man. She'd checked the names and descriptions that Eret had given her for every man on that ship, both the ones that were always there and the ones who occasionally visited, and she'd never heard of anyone that even remotely resembled Uffe. And yet there he was, right where he wasn't supposed to be, ruining all her plans. He was probably quite proud of himself.

She hadn't even suspected anything. She'd just gone to one of the admiral's chambers to deliver his food; she'd left the meal on the desk, since the man hadn't even turned around (now she knew why), and the moment she did, someone came and grabbed her wrists from behind, tying them behind her back before she could react. Then, the admiral had turned around and grinned at her, and only then did she recognise Uffe, one of the very first men she'd used as a trader.

"Astrid Hofferson", he'd said (and even after everything, he still spoke her name with a sort of reverence). "Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same." She tried to break free of whoever it was that was holding her down, to no avail.

"Don't bother struggling; my man's way too strong for you. Anyway, I suppose it really doesn't matter why you're here."

"To you, no. To Drago, I suppose it does."

"Oh, but I'm not going to bring you to Drago, if that's what you're thinking."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? I figured you would, since it'd gain you his favour."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure. Which is why I'm going to do something that I know will be... _beneficial_ for me."

"And what would that be?"

He smirked. "Well, as you're quite aware, there's a bounty on your head pretty much everywhere. So I've decided to collect it."

He'd made a gesture with his hand then, and the man holding her had started to drag her somewhere, with Uffe following close behind. He'd taken her through a path that was hidden from view, she noticed. When they reached their destination, Astrid did her best to suppress the rush of nightmarish memories that it triggered.

"Right here", Uffe said as the large man walked her to the middle of the room and forced her to get on her knees. She couldn't see him, as he was at her back, but she heard the metallic sound of a sword being unsheathed, and heavy footsteps going away. It seemed he wanted them to be alone for this, for some reason.

"It's nothing personal", he said. "In fact, I've always liked you, despite the fact that you tossed me aside."

"I only tossed you aside because your men proved untrustworthy, Uffe."

"Yes, but killing them wasn't _your_ call to make." She felt the cold, hard edge of the sword against her neck, and closed her eyes. Although she'd always heard that one's life flashed before their eyes when they were about to die, that had never been quite true for her. When she'd had close calls in the past, it hadn't been memories that came to mind, but the face of her father, the person who'd always looked after her. This time, however, she could see _two_ faces in the back of her eyelids. Her father's had been joined by Hiccup's, which she supposed shouldn't be surprising. Thinking about him, she felt sad; she was leaving him on his own for the battle ahead. She hadn't wanted him to face it alone.

"Hiccup", she mumbled when Uffe lifted the sword from her neck, ready to strike. It was stupid, but maybe he'd tell Heather, and she'd tell Hiccup. The thought was comforting as she let herself go.

* * *

"Hiccup", he heard her say softly. He stopped for an instant. Did she know he was here? But no, that was impossible; she had her back turned, and he'd been quiet enough that the man currently holding a sword to Astrid's neck didn't notice him. So why had she said his name?

He didn't have time to ponder it, though, as the man lifted the sword to hit. It was now or never. Hiccup raised the large bludgeon that he'd brought and slammed it on the man's head as hard as he could. The man went limp and fell to the ground, sword dropping next to Astrid, who turned around at the commotion. Her face was a mixture of surprise, relief and something akin to horror as she looked at him.

"Hiccup", she said again, this time louder.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled behind her and took his knife to cut the ropes binding her hands.

"Yes, but we have to get out before anyone comes."

"What about him?" He motioned to the man, and before he could stop her, Astrid took the sword from the ground and stabbed his chest. As blood began seeping out of the wound, she stood up.

"Let's go."

He stared at her. "You killed him."

She raised her eyebrows, although she still looked troubled. "Remember our deal. No nagging me about a death if it was necessary, and I think you'll agree with me that we can't have someone who knows exactly who I am running around on the ship."

"We're leaving. Did it really make such a big difference to leave him alive?"

"It would've if Drago had heard about me and decided to change his plans, just in case. Just drop it, Hiccup. We have more pressing matters at hand."

He tried to reply, but deep down he knew she was right, even if he didn't like it. They couldn't leave him here, and they couldn't take him with them either. Trying to come up with another solution wouldn't achieve anything, so he just sighed and followed her out of the room.

"So what now?" he asked as they walked towards the main part of deck.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go", she declared. They went to meet with Eret, and after speaking with one of the other admirals, a boat was lowered (Sneaky gave them a scare when he jumped from behind a seat) and they were on their way. As they sailed away from the ships, Hiccup allowed himself to embrace an incredible fact.

 _We made it._

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes this arc of the story,and we're getting close to the end now. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to update, as finals are just around the corner, but I'll do my best. :)**


	29. Reunions

The trip back to the island was oddly quiet; Hiccup would've expected Astrid to say something, either about the trouble they'd just encountered, or the mission in general, but she didn't. Indeed, she seemed to be deep in thought about something, and her expression still looked troubled. Whatever it was, however, she didn't share it. Eret didn't speak, either, so Hiccup just stared at the diminishing lights of the army and let himself ponder the future. They were going to go back to Berk now, so he'd see his father again; he wondered how Stoick would react to everything. He didn't doubt that the chief was probably very anxious about his absence, and taking it out on those he was training as dragon riders; he pitied them.

At last, the small piece of land from where they'd first parted came into view, and a few minutes later, they were disembarking. While Astrid remained next to the boat, discussing something with Eret, Hiccup walked around, calling Toothless. He didn't have to wait long; in a matter of seconds, his dragon pranced on him out of nowhere and licked him from head to toe.

"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed, trying to wipe out the dense saliva that now covered him. "You _know_ that doesn't wash out!" The Night Fury just chuckled, and he grinned in response; he was so glad to see his best friend again. They'd been apart for far too long. While they play-wrestled, he heard some squawking and looked up at Stormfly, who run past them to greet Astrid. His distraction allowed Toothless to gain the upper hand and crush him against the ground.

"Oof! You win this time!" His dragon licked him one last time before getting up and letting Hiccup do the same. As he tried to clean himself (again), he noticed Astrid hugging Stormfly every bit as affectionately as he'd done with Toothless. Once more, he was struck with just how human and caring she could be if she wanted to. (Too bad she generally didn't want to.) He walked towards them, with Toothless padding beside him, and saw that Eret was preparing to leave again. The man pushed the boat back in the water and turned towards the riders and their dragons.

"Hofferson", he nodded. "Haddock."

"Eret", Astrid replied. "We'll be seeing you soon, I should hope."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, so he just nodded back. Once the boat was a fair distance away, he looked at Astrid. She was staring into nothingness, whatever was on her mind still plaguing her.

"So what now?" he asked, half because he wanted to know and half to get her out of her reverie.

She blinked once before turning to face him, her expression more neutral. "Now, we sleep. I'll get Heather and talk to her; you go to bed. You need it after everything we just went through."

"Don't _you_ need it?"

She smirked. "In case you've forgotten, I've done this before, several times. I'm used to it."

He huffed. "Very well."

In the end, he had to wait for Astrid to fetch Heather from wherever it was she was hiding, since only she knew where she was keeping their things. When she arrived, the dark-haired girl smiled at him and greeted him less formally than Eret had. She handed him Toothless' saddle before following Astrid somewhere away. Hiccup took the skins he kept for sleeping outdoors and spread them on the floor, flopping down on them. Toothless made himself comfortable next to the rider, and resting his head on his dragon, he closed his eyes, feeling content. Sleep immediately overtook him.

* * *

Chirping noises woke him up. He sat up groggily to find Sharpshot next to him; he'd no idea of where the little Terror had been, but he was obviously very happy to have found his owner. Hiccup smiled, petting him, although he felt a bit annoyed by the fact that his sleep had been interrupted.

"Told you you'd wake him up", Astrid's voice sounded from somewhere to his right. He lifted his head to find her looking at the Terror in amusement.

"Not every dragon can be like Sneaky, you know", he told her, smiling. She raised her eyes at him.

"No, I guess not."

He was going to say something else, when he noticed that she was sitting, not lying down, and she didn't look like she'd just been woken up.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

Her face suddenly adopted a very serious expression. "No. We need to talk." She continued without giving him a chance to speak. "You can never do that again."

It took Hiccup a few seconds to understand what she was talking about. "You're welcome."

"I'm serious. Don't do that again. Ever."

He was genuinely puzzled. "Why shouldn't I?" He'd have expected her to be at least a little bit grateful about the fact that he'd saved her life, but apparently not.

"You took a tremendous risk, Hiccup. Eret told me that you knew I'd been found out. You had no idea of how many people you were up against. What if Uffe had decided to take more men with him?"

He wanted to argue that it hadn't been that difficult; he'd just gone to the same storage rooms as last time, picking up a weapon where Eret had told him there'd be one, making sure to keep to the shadows. There had been _some_ risk, of course, but it hadn't been that great. When she'd been taken by that other bastard, it had been the same, so what was the difference?

And then it struck him what her problem really was; not the fact that he'd done something dangerous, but rather the fact that he'd _known_ that it could potentially be much worse than that last time, and he'd willingly gone along with it. She didn't want him risking himself for her.

Which didn't make sense, really. If he asked himself whether he'd do it again, the answer would be yes. Had he been outnumbered, he still would've tried to find a way to free her. No matter who she was, and what she'd done, he knew he'd never have been able to leave her behind. Not after all the ways in which she'd helped _him_. Besides, she'd done exactly the same for him when he'd been on that Berserker ship; the least he could do was return the favour.

He calmly replied, "I guess it would've been more difficult. Maybe I could have still stopped them, maybe not. But either way, I would've tried. And I'll do it again if I have to."

She sighed. "Are you listening to me at all?"

He smiled. "Yes. And I know that, if you'd been in my place, you'd have done exactly the same. So I really don't think that you of all people can criticise me for that."

She stared at him, and he could see that she was trying to find a way to counter his point, but she couldn't. They both knew he was right. Finally, she sighed again.

"All right, fine. I can see that you're not going to relent, so I'll let that one go. But we're about to go into _battle_ , Hiccup. I need to know that you're not going to go around, doing things that could get you killed, to help people."

He snorted. "You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to, Astrid."

She wasn't amused. "I know _exactly_ who I'm talking to, Hiccup. I understand that you want to protect your village, and I won't be able to stop you. So I'm just going to ask you to avoid taking unnecessary risks. Can you promise me that?"

"Define 'unnecessary'."

She considered it. "If someone who you know is a capable warrior, for example your father, is surrounded by a bunch of men, don't rush to help them if you know they can handle it. Also, please don't try to take an arrow for someone or something like that."

"I will if it's Toothless."

She waved a hand. "That goes without saying. So? Do I have your word?"

Hiccup stared at her for a second. She was completely serious, that much was clear. This was obviously very important to her. He already knew that she cared about him, yet every time she showed just how much she did, he was never sure of how he was supposed to feel about it. Well, he thought, he didn't have to answer that last question right now.

"Very well. I promise I'll _try_ to look after myself."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then shook her head, smiling. "I guess that's all I can ask for." He smirked in reply. "Anyway, let's sleep. We'll need it for the scolding that your father's going to give us tomorrow."

Hiccup groaned as he lay down. "Don't remind me. I'm trying not to think about it." Sharpshot curled up by his head, and he patted the tiny dragon. "Good night, Astrid."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning, they parted as soon as they were done with their breakfast. The trip back to Berk was silent, since both Astrid and Hiccup were deep in thought. She had no idea what was in his mind, but she guessed it was related to his home. They'd been away for quite some time, after all. And then there was the upcoming battle to protect everyone from Drago. Yes, he definitely had a lot to think about.

For her part, she too had much to consider, although her worries were probably different. While she did care for the safety of her people and her dragon, her main concern was, as usual, Hiccup. When he'd shown up right before Uffe chopped her head off, her initial reaction had been relief. However, once the adrenaline wore off, she'd realised just how dangerous what he'd done had been. For all he knew, Uffe could've posted a guard outside and told him to kill anyone that came by. It could've been so much worse, and yet he hadn't cared. The fear that he'd do the same thing in the battle, where the chances of getting himself killed would be much higher, was what had prompted her to talk to him the previous night. She knew that he could be impulsive and reckless, Birger had told her as much, but she hadn't expected him to put himself at risk _for her_. She wasn't stupid; she knew that, to him, she was just a criminal who'd killed several people and didn't have any morals. Apparently, though, he would help _anyone_ that needed it, no matter how little he thought they deserved it. It was part of his nature, of course, but it could still be his downfall in battle. Even if he'd given her his word to try and take care of himself. (She knew he wouldn't.)

Her main worry, then, was how to make sure that he didn't get hurt. The only way to truly ensure that, however, was to keep him in her sight during the entirety of the fight, which she knew would be virtually impossible. She'd have her people from Berk, the ones that worked for her, to help. Hiccup's father, she mused, would prove invaluable in that aspect as well; he was certain to defend his son from anyone that tried to harm him. She could rely on Stoick the Vast for that.

As if the gods themselves were reading her thoughts, Berk appeared on the distance. She watched Hiccup out of the corner of her eye and saw his face light up. She hid a smile, although Heather noticed and poked her side in a teasing manner. The dark-haired girl had probably guessed by now what was really going on with her... _feelings_ , but she wasn't about to confirm her suspicions. Not yet, anyway.

Hiccup had sent word to his father of their arrival through Sharpshot, so they kept their distance from the main part of the village to avoid being spotted, going around and landing on a forest where the chief was waiting. The moment Hiccup got off Toothless, the man ran forward and wrapped his arms around the rider's lanky frame, probably crushing his bones. Astrid watched them, amused, as she climbed down from Stormfly and stood, waiting. After a few seconds, Stoick let go of his son to look at him.

"Hiccup! You're alright!"

The auburn-haired boy had to catch his breath before he could answer.

"Yes, Dad, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The man looked at Astrid suspiciously, and she smiled.

"Of course he is", she commented. "I said I'd look after him, and I do keep my word, even if it's worthless to you."

He just scowled at her. Well, it was clear his opinion of her hadn't changed a bit. Not that she'd expected it to.

"Dad", his son intervened before he could reply, "we discovered what Drago's up to. I hope you've managed to train more dragon riders. We're _really_ going to need them."

* * *

Hiccup watched the new recruits with interest. There were at least a dozen of them, thank Thor, but he worried that they wouldn't be enough. Some of them were obviously more comfortable with their dragons than others. Spitelout, for example, seemed to have to taken to his Nadder quite naturally and was currently in the process of (loudly) destroying a bunch of targets. Bucket and Mulch, on the other hand, seemed to be having trouble with their Zippleback, although Gustav appeared to be trying to help them out. Others, like Gothi (much to his surprise) were just flying around, seemingly still trying to get used to it all.

He was wondering who had helped train the riders, since his father couldn't have done it all (he was a fine rider, sure, but Hiccup's friends had a lot more practice). His answer came in the form of a sudden slap to his back that almost sent him face-first to the floor. He turned to glare at the culprit, only to find Snotlout grinning at him.

"Hiccup!" he greeted. "Good to have you back. We were kind of going crazy here."

"Really? It looks like you did a great job."

"I know, right?"

"Oh, please!" Ruffnut's voice came from behind them, and they both saw the twins and Fishlegs walk in. "Like it was all you."

"Yeah", Tuffnut agreed. "The Nut family has a long-standing tradition of being great teachers. Whether it's dragon riding, yak-tipping, or scratching your back with a sword, you can count on us to turn you into a true master."

"Hey, Hiccup", Fishlegs greeted, ignoring the argument that broke out between the other three. "How was the trip? Did you manage to solve the problem?"

The story that Stoick had invented to explain Hiccup's absence was that he'd been asked to help a neighbouring tribe negotiate a treaty with another island which they'd been at war with for a long time. Since peace and changing people's minds were his specialties, it was believable enough, especially when his father hinted that it was meant as preparation for when he became chief.

"Yes, I did."

"Took you quite a while, though, didn't it?"

He smiled. "Well, Vikings are stubborn."

The blonde laughed. "True." He looked around. "What's all the training for, anyway?"

He sobered up immediately. "That's a long story, and one I think my father will explain tonight. But let's just say that I discovered some things while I was out."

* * *

Astrid watched the village's hustle from her post atop Stormfly, probably unusual for that time of night. According to Hiccup, Stoick had gathered everyone at the Great Hall and explained the situation to them, avoiding the specifics of how he'd come by that information. They would depart at first light, for they didn't have a moment to spare if they wanted to get to the dragons' nest first. Those who rode dragons would be ahead and scout the sea for any sign of Drago; the rest would follow in the ships. She'd have expected _someone_ to remain behind, but apparently not. Even Gothi, the village elder, was going, on a Gronckle, no less. Her own men, thankfully, were among those who rode dragons, so that meant they'd be more efficient at watching out for Hiccup.

She wasn't entirely sure where _she_ was supposed to go. She'd figured she'd leave a little earlier than them and wait for them at the nest. Nobody would notice if in the middle of the chaos another rider appeared. Heck, she could've left as soon as Hiccup finished explaining the situation to his father and they went to check on the new riders, but she didn't want to leave him alone on a night like this. Even if he didn't know she was there, she'd feel a little better.

A whistling sound broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see a dark, blurred figure flying towards her. She wondered how he'd found her, since she was hiding in the forest to avoid being seen. Probably Toothless could track her somehow.

"Hey", Hiccup greeted as he dismounted and rubbed his dragon's head.

"Hey", she replied, getting off Stormfly; it seemed rude to look like she could leave him mid-sentence. "How's everything going?" she asked.

He shrugged. "As well as it could, I suppose. My dad keeps trying to get me to tell him more details about what happened on the ship."

She smirked. "Well, I think there are some things you definitely _can't_ tell him, if you don't want him to disown you."

He was confused for a second, before he understood just what she was talking about and blushed to the roots of his hair. It'd never stop being fun to tease him, she thought.

"No", he managed, "but I don't think he'd care to know about that, either."

"He wouldn't", she agreed. "So how are things for tomorrow?"

"Well, there are fifteen new riders, plus all the villagers are going to fight, so we've got a lot of Vikings who are ready to kick some ass. That's a good thing."

"I don't want to rain on your parade, Hiccup, but you saw the size of Drago's army. We don't have his numbers. We can only hope to get his dragons free; that would even the odds."

"I know."

"Do the villagers?"

He snorted. "Of course, and they don't care. They're Vikings. They love fighting."

She chuckled. "True. So did you come just to say hello, or was there something else?"

"I was wondering, and my dad too... what did you plan to do? Leave before us?"

"Yes, I figured that's the most sensible thing to do."

"Okay. So, uh, see you there, I guess." He turned to leave, but then looked back at her and smiled. "By the way, I know you probably think I'm going to ignore the promise I made you, but I do intend to look after myself." She raised her eyebrows sceptically, and he grinned. "Last time I went into battle, I lost my leg. I'd rather keep the limbs I still have."

She laughed. "That makes sense, I suppose. See you tomorrow."

Astrid watched him mount Toothless and leave, fighting to keep the smile off her face. He'd better not die tomorrow, or she was going to have to kill every last person on Drago's army to make them pay. Starting with Calder.

* * *

 **A/N: We're getting really close to the end now... I'm excited for next chapter, but also nervous because I've never written a full-scale battle before, hehe. And yes, there will be a sequel (I think it's clear I'm far from being done with this universe).**


	30. Attack

Sitting on his bed, Hiccup pressed the button; the blade emerged from Inferno, coated in flames. He pressed it again, and the fire blew off while the blade retracted. He smiled; it worked perfectly. It was very fortunate, he thought, that Astrid had taken a month to come and get him for their undercover mission; otherwise, he'd never have been able to finish the sword in time for what was coming. It had been a rather crazy day, what with discussing strategies with his father and relaying them to the riders, and both he and Stoick needed to sleep; it wouldn't do them any good to be up all night. The knowledge that both of them were probably too wound up about everything to be able to rest was what had prompted him to put some herbs in the soup. The chief wouldn't be happy about it, but it was for his own good. Hiccup put Inferno away and promptly fell asleep.

The following morning, he woke up well rested, and for an instant, he felt content, until he remembered _why_ he'd slept so deeply and anxiety immediately crept back up. Today, they would either free a large amount of dragons and neutralise one of the greatest threats in Viking history... or they'd fail, in which case the entire Archipelago would fall under the might of the dragon army. They didn't really have the option of losing; they _had_ to win this battle, no matter how.

Breakfast was tense, and neither he nor his father spoke much. Hiccup barely touched his food, and was relieved when Stoick said it was time to get ready. He followed him out of their hut, Toothless bounding beside them, and walked towards the docks, as the rest of the village was doing. The chief soon got lost among them, barking orders, so Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew to the cliff that overlooked the port, where they'd meet with the rest of the riders. Gothi and a few more were already there; they greeted him, then went back to mumbling among themselves. More riders arrived, among them his friends. Snotlout and the twins were clearly excited about the battle; the former because it was a chance to boast of his physical prowess, while the latter were thrilled at the prospect of getting to blow up things without being yelled at. Hiccup smiled and shook his head at their antics; they were crazy, but he was glad to call them his friends. Fishlegs, on the other hand, looked as wary as the rest of the adult riders.

After what seemed like an eternity, Stoick came up to them on Skullcrasher and told them it was time. (He would be on his dragon, but as the chief, he had to stay with the ships.)

"Good luck out there", he told them. "Hopefully we'll meet again before Drago arrives, but if not, fight well."

The riders thanked him with a muttered word here or there. Stoick looked at his son and took a deep breath.

"Take care, Hiccup." Although he said it in a normal tone, his eyes betrayed the emotion with which the words were spoken. The boy smiled.

"You too, Dad." After staring at him for another few seconds, the man nodded and took off. He turned to the other riders.

"Let's go."

The flight towards the dragon's nest was rather uneventful. Hiccup had more or less calculated the route that Drago would need to take, so that they could avoid him, but he was still glad they didn't find his armada anywhere along the way. The plan was to let him get to the nest, because they were still outnumbered, and take advantage of the fact that the dragon inhabitants of the island would be on their side, since they'd obviously defend their home from the attack. Of course, there was the matter of the Bewilderbeast; somehow, they'd have to help the one living in the nest when it fought the one that Drago had brought. If the king of the nest fell... it wouldn't bode well for them. He tried not to linger on that fact.

When they arrived, the first thing they noticed was that the place was covered in ice, for some strange reason. They flew around the strange structure that it formed, trying to find an entry, or something that would explain where that had come from, but they didn't find anything. Still pondering, Hiccup told them to land; they could be seen by Drago if they remained in the air. They hadn't gone too far ahead of the rest of the village, so it was less than an hour when their ships appeared in the horizon. Everyone cheered at the sight.

The ships went around the island, finding a place to stop that would be blocked from Drago's view, for the element of surprise, they'd decided, could be vital in tipping the scales in their favour. Once they decked, the majority of the riders went over to them; it was better for the morale to be in good company before a fight, and exchange war stories. Hiccup stayed behind, however; he was supposed to be on the lookout for Drago's ships, and he'd have to give the alert.

He was rather tense, so when he heard a noise behind him, Inferno was out before he'd fully turned around. Really, he shouldn't have been so surprised to see Astrid, who smiled at him and nodded at Inferno. Stormfly squawked in greeting, and Toothless bobbed his head in reply.

"Nice", she commented. "Did you make that?"

He sighed, putting it out and away. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd try to set me on fire."

"I wasn't going to _set you on fire_ , for Thor's sake."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Then what were you planning to do with a flaming sword?"

"Well, if you were a dragon, I was hoping it'd help you trust me. And if you were an enemy, I was trying to scare you."

"And if I hadn't been scared?"

"Toothless would've knocked you out." His Night Fury warbled in agreement, and Astrid laughed.

"He sounds disturbingly happy about it. Anyway, once Drago starts attacking, I'll join you. That way, nobody will notice. Although I'll cover my face; I can't let the villagers see me."

"That makes sense. They'd probably try to take you down, too."

"Yes. So what are you doing here? Are you the sentinel?"

"Yep. I have to tell everyone when Drago arrives."

"Mind if Stormfly and I join?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Be my guest." However, as they sat on their dragons, scanning the horizon in silence, Hiccup had to admit that it was nice to have company, other than Toothless, right before a battle. Even if it was an infamous criminal.

They'd been waiting for about an hour or so when Hiccup spotted the first ships.

"They're here", he said. He turned to Astrid. "You should go hide, I have to tell my father."

She nodded. "Very well." As Toothless started walking away, she called him again. "Oh, and Hiccup?"

"Yes?" he looked at her and noticed that her expression was very serious.

"Take care of yourself. Remember what you promised."

He smiled. "I'll try." When she turned Stormfly around to leave, he spoke again. "And you too."

She stopped to stare at him, surprised. "What?"

To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure _why_ he'd said that, so he just shrugged. "You heard me. Let's go, Toothless." He'd have to answer that question to himself, but not now.

His dragon bounded away from Astrid and took him to where the rest of the Berkians were. At the sight of him, they started chattering, both excited and nervous for what was coming. When he told them that Drago would be upon them in about thirty minutes, several cheered or started hurling insults at their enemy. Stoick stepped forward and, quieting them down, began giving orders. At one point, he turned towards Hiccup.

"Find someplace high to hide, maybe behind those spikes of ice, and hang there. You are to launch the attack the moment they start the assault. Understood?" Hiccup nodded. "Good. Take care."

"I will. You too, Dad", he said, for the second time that day.

Calling the other riders, they set about their task. The giant ice structure meant there were lots of crevices to hide in, while having a good view of the beach. The wait until Drago's army arrived felt like an eternity; the air was charged with tension, and he could feel it in every nerve of his body. Toothless was restless as well, shaking his head and huffing every now and then. Snotlout, who was hiding with him, was uncharacteristically quiet; it seemed the atmosphere was getting to him too.

Finally, the ships arrived. As they began decking, he noticed that the _Beast's Burden_ remained further behind than the others; to keep the Bewilderbeast underwater, he supposed, although he didn't understand why Drago would bother to keep it hidden at this point. The soldiers began descending, carrying with them massive weapons: catapults and net launchers for dragons of every size, as well as more standard crossbows and bolas. The dragons that were part of the army, heads covered by the plates he'd helped forge, were forced down the ships by other soldiers. After that, they began unloading rounded structures that he supposed were traps. There weren't many of those, however, and he was pleased to think that maybe that was due to the havoc that he and Astrid had wreaked on the trapper's operation. He'd have liked to attack right then, but he knew that, if he did, the army would likely destroy their offense _before_ trying to take on the nest, and they wouldn't stand a chance alone. They needed the soldiers distracted and the help of the dragons. So they waited for them to finish setting everything up.

"That's a _lot_ of dragon-trapping stuff", Snotlout mumbled in a worried tone.

"I know." There was nothing else he could say.

"We're going to have to be extra careful."

"Yes, we are."

"You know, I was hoping for something more reassuring."

"Like what? We're both seeing the same thing, Snotlout, and that army is way too big for us to handle alone. We can only wait and hope for the best."

The other man sighed. "I hate it when you make sense."

They fell into silence again, watching as the soldiers finished setting up their weapons. At last, someone shouted an order and the first stone was hurled at the giant structure of ice. They waited with waited breaths for what seemed like ages, until growls of rage could be heard and a flock of dragons came out of the ice from their left. As soon as this had happened, more stones were hurled, and they could hear the screams of the dragons that apparently were _inside_ the ice, flying out and ready to take on their attackers.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled, loud enough to be heard by the other riders nearby, and they all came out of their hiding places, shouting curses at the men below. Hiccup, for his part, just patted Toothless' head.

"Ready, bud? Let's do this!" The Night Fury growled in reply and, at the boy's command, flew lower, buzzing past one of the catapults and hitting it with a plasma blast. As they quickly gained altitude again, he saw the structure fall down after the hit it had taken, and heard the soldier's exclamations of surprise. They'd seen him, but it didn't matter; the rest of the Berkians, he saw, were coming out from behind the rocks as well, engaging the soldiers.

The battle had begun. He saw the other riders taking down the army's machinery, just like him, and was glad that they understood the priority. Their dragons would protect them; in truth, he was more worried about those on foot. Should Drago decide to release the dragon army against them, they wouldn't stand a chance, but luckily such a thing hadn't occurred. He soon understood why; when a flock of wild dragons flew towards the ships, the soldiers released some of the armoured dragons, who promptly blocked the wild dragons' way and began fighting them. The sight sickened Hiccup; dragons fought, of course, but that they had to oppose one another that way because of a madman... He shook his head and yelped when Toothless suddenly veered to the right, narrowly avoiding a net that had been aimed straight for him. His Night Fury growled at him.

"Sorry, bud. Just got distracted for a second. Let's break more of those things." Toothless turned towards the dragon traps, which, he was horrified to discover, contained chained dragons inside. He discovered what purpose they fulfilled when one of the island's inhabitants flew towards it to try to help, only for the round, cage-like structure to snap closed on it. Hiccup growled at the same time that Toothless did. The latter didn't need any prompt; he just flew closer and aimed for the lever that kept the trap closed. His blast hit right where it needed to; the trap opened, while the man who'd been guarding it flew a ways off. The dragon that wasn't chained quickly broke the bindings of the one that was, and they both flew away.

While Hiccup and Toothless kept on destroying the army's weaponry, he noticed that the attacks on the ice structure didn't stop. They were trying to draw the alpha out, obviously, and while he wished the dragons' home didn't have to be destroyed, they needed the Bewilderbeast to help them. He wasn't entirely sure of how the battle was going for the rest of his village; from his place, it was hard to tell friend from enemy. What he could tell, however, was that the other riders seemed to be having the time of their lives, destroying catapults and hitting soldiers. Well, they were Vikings; what more could they ask for? He didn't see Astrid anywhere, but he wasn't overly concerned; she could take care of herself.

After a few minutes, a growl resonated through the island, so loud that it could be heard above all the fighting noises. Hiccup looked towards the ice structure and saw the gigantic, white face of the Bewilderbeast emerge, clearly not pleased with the destruction of its home. Fishlegs, who'd been flying close to him, stopped dead in the air to stare at the creature.

"By Thor", he heard him mumble.

Below, it seemed that the fight had momentarily paused as everyone stared at the giant dragon. The lull only lasted the few seconds it took for it to shoot its icy fire at the attackers. The men who were the nearest ran away from it, trying to avoid the blast of ice. Some made it out, but some didn't. Hiccup scanned the crowds with concern, trying to determine whether any of the villagers had got caught. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, and neither did Toothless, believing the soldiers were too distracted for the moment to notice them.

They paid for that mistake; by the time they realised there was a net flying through the air, it was too late to avoid it. They went down, despite Toothless' struggles to break free. Fortunately, they weren't very high in the air, or else they wouldn't have made it in one piece to the ground. As they were, the impact knocked the air out of Hiccup's lungs, and he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't broken something. While he lay on the ground, held in place by the net, trying to recover, he heard steps coming for them. Toothless, who was also tied up, growled and prepared a plasma blast... only for his fire to die down. Great. With an effort, Hiccup managed to look up. If he was going to die, at least he wanted to see who did him in.

The surprise on Bard's face when he saw _who_ he had hit probably mirrored Hiccup's expression as they stared at one another in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Bard do? You'll have to find out next chapter ;) The good news is that, since my finals are over and I'm only studying for one exam right now, it shouldn't take too long, a week at most.**

 **I hope you liked the beginning of the battle!**


	31. If you fall down, get up

**A/N: Holy crap, this was so hard to write. Like, imagine I thought I'd finish this by Monday evening, and instead I worked on it Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday evening, and it still wasn't edited. One-on-one fight scenes are not my strong suit. xD**

* * *

For a few seconds, Bard just stared at Hiccup, incredulous. Finally, he spoke.

"You? On a dragon? " Hiccup didn't answer, for what could he say? There was another short silence before the man talked again. "How is this possible? Who are you _really_?"

"I..." he started. "I'm a dragon rider. From Berk." Maybe it wasn't prudent to say the name of his island, but at this point, what did it matter? Bard was smart, and quickly filled in the gaps.

"So you got into our ship... to stop Drago from getting his hands on the dragons. And you somehow learned of his plans." He didn't seem quite as angry as Hiccup would've expected; maybe he could talk his way out of the situation. It was his only chance.

"Yes. Because the dragons don't deserve to be enslaved and used as soldiers. They're amazing creatures." Conviction filled his voice as he spoke. "They're loyal, caring, and they'll protect you with their lives. We were at war with them for years, but we managed to find peace. Berk prospered, thanks to them. So can you, too, if you want. Just... let me go, and I'll show you."

Bard frowned. "You're just trying to get me to untie you."

 _Shit. Of course he noticed._ "Maybe, but that doesn't make what I'm saying any less true. You'll see that dragons are great. You can be a rider too."

The general's eyes flickered to Toothless, and the curiosity there was clear, although it was conflicting with his suspicions. "If I let you go, what guarantee do I have that your dragon isn't going to shoot me?"

Hiccup looked him in the eye. "I won't. You're very good at reading people, Bard. Am I lying to you?"

Bard stared at him for a second, but before he could answer, a deafeningly loud roar echoed through the island, just like the Bewilderbeast's had a few minutes prior. They both turned their heads, trying to locate the source of the sound, although Hiccup was fairly certain it came from the water, where the other Bewilderbeast was. Indeed, after some seconds passed, the ships were thrown forward by a giant wave as the second massive dragon came out and issued its challenge to the alpha of the nest. Despite the fact that he already knew about this, he still felt dread at seeing the two colossal creatures going up against each other. All of them, dragons and people alike, were but ants to them; it would be so easy to be crushed under their feet. It had to end, for the good of everyone.

He heard Bard cursing under his breath as he stared at the two dragons, who were using their tusks to attack each other. It was obvious that the man saw the threat as clearly as him. He turned back to Hiccup and regarded him for a long while, as though he was meditating what to do. Finally, he spoke again.

"You know what? Fuck this. Fuck Drago. Fuck _all of you_." He spun on his feet and without a backward glance, stepped away, leaving him tangled in the net. Hiccup held his breath, waiting to see if it was a trick, if the general was just trying to lure him into lowering his guard... but the man just walked towards the water, not caring about the battle around him. He thought he saw him grab a boat, although at that point he was too far away to see. The rider finally breathed again.

"Thanks", he murmured. Toothless rumbled beside him, trying to get his firepower back, but the net, Hiccup noticed, was wet; it wouldn't be possible. It took some time of wiggling around for him to be able to reach Inferno and cut them free. Fortunately, nobody had seen him yet, as the majority of the people were busy getting away from the Bewilderbeasts.

* * *

Astrid leaned on a rock, catching her breath as she apprehensively stared at the two dragons going at it. All her instincts were screaming against remaining so close to something so dangerous, but there was no other alternative. A grunt warned her that a soldier was coming for her, so she prepared her axe and, when the time was right, swung. The man's head came right off without a sound. She stayed where she was.

When the battle had started, it had occurred to her that, instead of being in the air with Stormfly, where all the other riders would wonder about her, she could remain in the ground while her Nadder fought in the air, along with the inhabitants of the island. The battle field was rather chaotic, between the dragons and the huge army, and it only worsened once the Bewilderbeast came out, so the risk of being noticed was much lower there. She still had her face covered, of course, but nobody took an interest in the stranger who was loping off the enemies' heads.

Although in theory it was a good idea, in practice, she'd never been fighting for this long. She was an accomplished warrior with an axe, and she'd always believed she had more than enough stamina. However, she now saw that she'd never been in a battle at this scale, and her body was unaccustomed to the strain. Hence why she was taking a small break. She briefly considered getting up on Stormfly but discarded the idea immediately; her Nadder didn't really need her to carry out her attacks, and she was more useful on the ground, even if she was tired.

Her break finished abruptly when three men surrounded her. She ducked under the first one's blade and swung at his legs. The soldier fell down as his slashed knees failed to hold his weight, and she took the opportunity to jump over him, trying to put some distance between her and the other men. The two who were still standing advanced on her, swords raised. She parried one, then the other, and before she could try anything, one of them suddenly fell down, a Nadder spine impaled on his back. She smiled up at Stormfly, who happened to be flying nearby and chirped happily at her, and then buried her axe in the third man's chest before he could react. She considered finishing off the soldier who was writhing as his knees bled, but decided against it; he'd be useless for the rest of the battle, anyway.

Instead, she retrieved her axe and looked around. There didn't seem to be any close threats, so she took the chance to observe what was going on in the sky. The armoured dragons were fighting the wild dragons, while those that had riders on their backs were taking care of the catapults and net launchers. It was smart, she thought, just as smart as staying far away from the Bewilderbeasts fighting, which was something everyone seemed to be doing.

No, not everyone. She saw a small, black spot flying around the darker dragon, the one that Drago had brought, and realised with dread that Hiccup was attacking it. It would be impossible for Toothless to hurt the dragon with its blasts; it was too big for that. No, she understood, Hiccup was just trying to distract it so that the nest's king could get the upper hand and subdue it. Maybe it was a logically sound tactic, but it certainly wasn't the _safest_ thing he could do. The only consolation she had was that Toothless was a Night Fury; he should be able to avoid any incoming hits from the creature...

 _Wait. They're_ only _looking out for the Bewilderbeasts' attacks..._ She scanned the grounds closest to them, particularly the men handling what few net launchers were still left, and discovered what she'd feared; one of them had noticed the same thing as her, and was readying his weapon to shoot. If Hiccup and Toothless got captured by a net so close to the huge dragons, they'd be crushed, without a doubt. She couldn't let that happen, so she surged forward, desperately calling for Stormfly. Her Nadder had wandered away after helping her, but luckily she hadn't got too far and promptly came. She climbed on and pointed the man to Stormfly before she'd even taken off. The dragon lifted off the ground, wings flapping, and rushed towards the objective. All the while Astrid watched him like a hawk, ready to throw her axe at him should they fail to reach him in time. Once they were close enough, Stormfly bathed the man with her fire just as he was pointing his weapon. Astrid felt satisfaction flood her.

It was short-lived, however. When they flew towards the man, she'd focused so much on him that she'd failed to keep an eye out for _other_ net launchers, one of which had shot the trap that was flying through the air towards her. There was no time to avoid it, so she simply braced herself for the fall and kept a hand on her axe, prepared to slice through the net as soon as they'd hit the ground. As they went down, Stormfly squawked in distress and she tried to soothe her, although the unfamiliar feeling of free falling meant she wasn't particularly calm, either. The impact was jarring, and it seemed to rattle every one of her bones. However, she still appeared to be able to move normally, so she guessed she hadn't broken anything. She freed herself of the net with some difficulty and was going to get Stormfly out, when a low voice stopped her.

"Well, I must say, this is quite a surprise."

She slowly turned around; although she'd never heard that voice before, she was utterly certain of who it belonged to. Like she'd suspected, Drago was standing there, looking at her with twisted amusement on his face. He was exactly what she'd always heard: a huge man with black dreadlocks and scar-covered features that lent him an intimidating appearance. To other people, he was probably terrifying; she'd seen too much in her life to be scared of a large man, though. She made to try and free Stormfly, but was stopped by a bolt that grazed her axe hand, causing her to drop it and hiss in pain. She darted her eyes around, trying to find the bowman, but the closest possible culprits were rather far away. Whoever had done it was obviously too well hidden in the crowd, and for that precise reason they'd attacked. She glared at Drago, who just smirked.

"Oh, no. Your little dragon companion won't be helping you, I'm afraid." He raised a long hook he was carrying and charged forward. Astrid dived to pick up her axe with her left hand and rolled away from him, trying to gain time. Fortunately, she'd trained with her non-dominant hand before, should a scenario exactly like this happen, but that didn't mean she was as good at using her axe with her left as she was with her right. She could only hope it'd be enough to hold him off until someone could help her. Stormfly was out of commission since, in her haste to break free, Astrid had entangled her dragon even more, believing she could just hack through the net later.

Astrid got on her feet in time to block a hit from Drago. The longer reach of his weapon gave him the advantage, however, and the hook barely missed her face. Gritting her teeth, she twisted her wrist to dislodge his hook from the axe and jumped away, but he was back on her within a second, forcing her to parry his attack yet again. Defence was no way to win; she needed a strategy. The problem was, when she'd fought men larger than her in the past, she'd had full use of her right hand, and now she didn't. Astrid was well aware of her own limitations, and she didn't think she could get past both his size and the length of his weapon if she was fighting with her left. So for some time, she continued blocking, dancing away from him at times, throwing in a kick every now and then that didn't do much, until inspiration struck her as she watched his moves.

The following time his hook got stuck in her axe, she grasped it with both her hands, letting him push against her. Suddenly, she turned around, ignoring the pain in her injured hand, and yanked at their interlocked weapons with all her strength. Upon hearing Drago stumble forward behind her, she swiftly turned back to him and, lifting her leg as high as she could, kicked him on his hunched back, making him fall on the ground. However, contrary to what she expected, he didn't let go of the hook. Instead, he kept a firm grip on it, and then yanked on his weapon himself. The unexpected move jostled her injured hand and caused her to drop her axe. Before she could recover, Drago hit the back of her knees with the length of his hook, making her fall as well. In an instant, he was kneeling over her, his legs trapping her body under his, weapon held high in victory. He brought it down on her, but instead of driving it into her head, like she expected him to, he used it to remove the scarf that covered her face.

He was surprised for an instant, then smirked.

"Well, well, well, Hofferson. Now _this_ is a real surprise. I can't even imagine how _you_ ended up here, or what you're doing riding a dragon." He glanced towards Stormfly, then grinned back at her. "Not that it matters." He raised his hook again. "Any last words?"

She stared at him for an instant. She wanted to say something about how Hiccup would defeat him, and how his campaign would amount to nothing, but saying it just like that would be revealing too much information. So she settled for a simpler alternative that implied it.

"You're next."

* * *

Toothless was out of plasma blasts, so he immediately flew away from the Bewilderbeasts' fight, and seemed relieved to do so. In all honesty, Hiccup felt the same: being so close to two giant beings that could kill him and his Night Fury so easily, and even by accident, was both humbling and terrifying. They didn't have a choice, however; the battle needed to be influenced in their favour, and he wouldn't be capable of asking any of his rider friends to put themselves at such risk. At least their efforts hadn't been futile; Drago's Bewilderbeast hadn't managed to gain the upper hand on the other one so far, although it _had_ tried to get him and his dragon several times. Its huge size, in this case, was a disadvantage against Toothless' speed, something that allowed them to avoid death by crushing multiple times.

As they flew around the island, waiting for Toothless to recover, they surveyed the battle. Hiccup was pleased to discover that, by now, there were only two net launchers and a few catapults left; the other riders' work had been very effective. The wild dragons were keeping the armoured dragons at bay, although he wasn't sure what the latter were even trying to do; they seemed to be just a distraction. He looked down, hoping to catch a glimpse of how his fellow villagers were doing, but at his height, it was impossible to distinguish friend from enemy. Instead, he contented himself with checking on the riders; they were all fine. All except for Astrid, who he hadn't seen since before the battle, and he was honestly starting to get worried. A part of him told him he was being stupid; she was probably more experienced at fighting than he was. Yet he couldn't help it. (Another part of him was wondering why he was even worried about _her_.)

"Get us closer to the ground, bud. Let's see if we can find Astrid." With almost all the launchers down, the risk of being captured again was less, and maybe she'd decided to join the Berkians on foot.

His dragon warbled at the mention of the blonde and immediately lowered himself as much as he could while staying out of the range of the archers. They went over the land, scanning it for any signs of the girl, but it was hard to see anyone in particular with so many people. The only ones who stood out were those who had some very recognisable feature, like being huge with long, dark hair and a darker cloak...

 _Wait._ As Toothless got closer, he could see exactly who that person was. _Drago._ The one man who was responsible for all of this in the first place. He hadn't even considered a strategy that involved attacking Drago directly before the battle, for both Hiccup and his father had thought he'd be either well protected by his armoured dragons, or maybe even near the Bewilderbeast itself. And yet there he was, fighting someone... a _blonde_ someone.

"Toothless!" The Night Fury didn't need any more words to understand; he'd obviously seen exactly what his rider had. He put on a burst of speed, but as they neared Drago, Hiccup pulled on the saddle to stop him; not far away, his father was on the ground, Skullcrasher caught in a net beside him, and at least ten men were starting to surround him. He needed help, too. The auburn-haired boy stared between the two fights for a second, torn, before he quickly reached a decision.

"Bud, let me down and go help Dad. I'll go to Astrid." Toothless would be more useful than him in a combat with so many people; between himself and Astrid, they should be able to handle Drago. His dragon warbled, concerned, as he landed and Hiccup got off him.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Toothless went off in Stoick's direction, while he ran as fast as he could towards Drago. When he was close enough, a small part of his mind recoiled; the man had trapped Astrid under his body and had a huge hook in the air, ready to strike. There was no time to think, only to act. Inferno flared up and he lunged forward...

 _...and he was a five-year old with a sword much too large for him, stabbing at the big scary man out of fear. The little girl, lying underneath him, didn't make a noise. The man had been harassing her; Hiccup had heard his words. He'd tried to defend her, telling the man to back off; his response had been to smack him across the face and grab the girl by the wrist. By the time Hiccup recovered, the man had her pinned, knife in his hand. Hiccup's only thought was that he had to stop him; he spotted a sword on the floor near him, forgotten. He lifted it with difficulty, since it was so much bigger than him. The man didn't notice him as he approached. He wasn't sure of what to do; the sword was heavy in his hands, the man's back right in front of him. And then the man was raising his knife with the clear intention of stabbing, and Hiccup reacted the only way his young, Viking mind knew how to. He grasped the sword with both hands and, with what little force he had, buried it in the man's back._

Hiccup blinked. His hands _were_ gripping a sword, but it wasn't just some random weapon, it was Inferno. And he'd indeed buried it... in _Drago's_ back. Shocked, he let go of it. The man was still standing, but his arms were shaking, and after a few seconds he dropped the hook he was still holding over his head and collapsed.

What had just happened?

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dunn! I'll expand more upon this on the next chapter, of course, but I hope this answers some questions for you ;)**


	32. Winner takes all

**A/N: Good news! I won't have to take any final exams this month, so I'm on holiday now, which means lots of time to write! (There are only one or two chapters left anyway, but they won't take long.)**

* * *

Hiccup didn't make a move, still trying to understand what he'd just experienced. It had to have been a memory; nothing else made sense, even though he couldn't recall ever having done that. It couldn't have been a déjà vu; he'd never been in an even remotely similar situation before. Besides, the feeling of terror at seeing the large, threatening man had been very real; real enough that he'd stabbed Drago without second thought, as though he was really a five year old who didn't know any other way to stop him.

It wasn't until he saw Drago's body move that he realised that Astrid was still underneath him, trying to get him off her. He stumbled forward and, grasping the man's lifeless arm, pushed at it, struggling with the weight...

 _...he was so heavy, being much bigger than Hiccup, but between him and her, they managed to make him roll to the side. He looked at the little girl, concerned, but she seemed to be fine. In fact, she didn't even look scared, considering how near to death she'd been._

" _Are you all right?" he asked her. She stared up at him with something that wasn't exactly admiration, or even gratefulness; rather, she looked almost incredulous._

" _Why did you do that?" Her tone wasn't scolding, merely curious._

 _He raised his eyebrows, surprised at the odd question. "Because he was going to kill you?"_

" _Yes", she said impatiently, "I know that he was. But why did you help me?"_

 _Hiccup was more and more confused. "Why_ wouldn't _I?"_

" _You don't even know me."_

" _So?" Was he supposed to let her die, just because she was a stranger? She was only a little kid, like him; she couldn't possibly have done anything that made her deserving of such a fate._

 _The girl didn't answer, but rather stared at him in what could only be described as awe. Although a small part of him was flattered, the girl's gaze was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable._

" _You know", he said, clearing his throat, "when somebody does something nice for you, you're supposed to say thank you."_

"HICCUP!"

He found himself abruptly brought back to reality by the sound of Astrid's voice. Drago's body had been moved somewhere to his right, and Astrid was kneeling in front of him, a hand on his cheek, with a concerned look on her face. He wondered how long he'd been unresponsive.

"Hey", he mumbled.

She breathed in what seemed to be relief and dropped her hand. "I thought I'd lost you there for a moment. What happened? I knew you could get distracted, but not to _that_ level."

"I was..." He trailed off. How could he explain what had happened, when he didn't understand it himself? His gaze wandered over to Drago's form again, and she followed his eyes.

"Oh, I see." She didn't, really, but he let her go on anyway. "Hiccup, you don't need to feel guilty about this. You didn't exactly have a choice. He deserved it. And by the way, thank you."

He looked at her again, and she was smiling, and he could now see that it was familiar, so familiar...

 _The little girl smiled at his comment, and this time it was Hiccup who couldn't stop staring. Her smile was beautiful, blue eyes sparkling, like the sun had suddenly come out from behind the clouds._

" _Thank you."_

He blinked, and it _seemed_ like reality had come back, but he could swear he was still seeing the same blue eyes. The same smile...

...and then he realised, he _was_. Only this time, instead of being on a ship, like in his memory, they were surrounded by ice, right in the middle of a battle. But there was no mistaking her face, now that he could remember it. And it was no wonder he'd just killed a man defending her, he thought, if he'd done the exact same thing thirteen years ago.

 _I've killed two people._ The thought was awful, if he was being honest, but he didn't have time to dwell on it; Astrid suddenly jumped up and slammed her axe on the helmet of a soldier who'd showed up out of nowhere, and he remembered they were in the middle of a battle. They had to finish it; then he'd be able to ask his questions, both to Astrid and to himself.

She looked down at him, worry all over her features. "Hiccup? Are you okay?" As she spoke, she went over to Stormfly, who he only now noticed was tied up in a net close by, and freed her.

He took a deep breath and nodded. _No, I'm not, but for now, I'll have to be._ He got up and went to retrieve Inferno, but upon seeing it buried in Drago's body, he stopped in his tracks. Gods, he really didn't want to do this. Fortunately, Astrid saw his predicament and, going over to where he was, grasped the hilt of the sword. He looked away as he heard the blade come out with an unpleasant sound. A scratching noise told him she was wiping it on Drago's clothes before she handed it back to him.

"Thanks", he said grimly. She gave a hint of a smile.

"I realise you're not as used to this as I am. But we really need to move before-"

"Hiccup!"

Stoick's voice interrupted her, and they both turned to see the chief and his dragon running towards them, Toothless bounding beside him. The Night Fury quickly got ahead of the other two and pranced on Hiccup, licking him from head to toe. Despite everything, he managed to laugh as his dragon got off him and cooed in concern. He knew that, somehow, Toothless could sense his internal turmoil.

"I'm okay, bud. Thanks for helping Dad." He looked up towards his father, who had just arrived and was staring at the dead body next to them. He swallowed as he wondered what Stoick's reaction would be.

"Did you do this?" he asked Astrid, frowning, but it was far less biting than their usual interactions. He didn't seem too bothered by the death of Drago.

She looked over at Hiccup for a brief second, and he understood that she was asking whether she should tell his father the truth. She was willing to take the blame (or the credit?) for herself if he felt uncomfortable. And even though he was aware that it was no big deal for her, it was still quite thoughtful of her. But he wasn't one to shirk his responsibilities, so he gave her a firm nod that he hoped would convey his meaning.

"Actually, Dad..." he started, wondering how to say this. "That was, uh... that was me."

For a while, Stoick stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and surprise. At last he said, "You?"

"Yeah, um... when I got here, you were being attacked, so I sent Toothless to help you and came here to help Astrid deal with Drago, and..." He wasn't sure of how to proceed, but thankfully Astrid took over.

"And he'd overwhelmed me", she stated calmly and he hadn't expected her to admit it so readily. "He had someone hurt my axe hand, and between his size and that damn hook, he had the upper hand. When Hiccup came over, he was about to stick that thing in my face."

"So, I, uh... did the only thing I could." Stoick's frown deepened, and he knew that, later, he'd have to face some questions that he didn't really have the answers to. He'd have to postpone his return home as much as he could. Toothless warbled in support, and he rubbed his head gratefully. A bunch of soldiers approached them, but Skullcrusher growled and Stormfly lifted her tail, spines raised in warning. The men wisely backed off.

"So what now?" Stoick asked suddenly. "This should work to our advantage."

"Yes", Astrid agreed. "I was thinking that maybe, if the soldiers learn their commander is dead, they'll lose their will to fight and-"

"Wait", the chief interrupted. He was staring at the figure lying on the ground, for some reason. "You said he attacked you with a hook, right?"

Astrid's brow furrowed in confusion. "He did, why?"

Stoick picked it up from where it had fallen, right next to Drago, and turned towards them.

"Because _this_ ", he said, "is what Drago was using to control the Bewilderbeast."

Neither Hiccup nor Astrid replied immediately, both of them staring at the metal contraption.

"You saw Drago using it?" the blonde finally asked.

"With my own two eyes." He turned towards where the massive dragons were still fighting. "He waved this around, and screamed, and that thing just went and attacked."

Hiccup was wondering how Drago had managed to train it to such a level, but Astrid seemed to have something else in mind. "You heard him clearly, then?" she asked again.

Stoick frowned. "I'm telling you, girl. This is the way he did it. Whether you believe it or not is hardly-"

"I'm not questioning you", she stopped him. "I'm asking because, if you saw him, maybe you can imitate him."

His father stared at her in disbelief. "You want me", he said slowly, "to train _that_?" He gestured towards the Bewilderbeasts, and Hiccup had to agree with him; it was crazy to think such a thing could be done. But the girl just shrugged.

"I'm not saying you should _train_ him, but if you can get his attention, then maybe you can show it that its master is dead."

"And you think that'll stop it?"

"From what we saw in Drago's plans, that thing's been broken. It only knows life as a slave. If nobody tells it what to do..." she trailed off.

"But... it won't be able to survive in the wild if it doesn't instinctively know what to do", Hiccup pointed out. She waved a hand.

"We can worry about that later. But right now, we need to get it to stop attacking."

Stoick stared at her for a while longer, until at last he sighed. "Fine. We'll try it your way."

She nodded. "Do you think it'll hear you from here, though? Maybe we should get you a bit closer."

"So that both those things can crush me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean for you to get that close. Let Hiccup take you, if you don't trust me. A Night Fury will be able to get away faster than your dragon." She didn't wait for Stoick's reply as she went to Stormfly. "Go, I'll take Drago's body."

"Is that really necessary?" Hiccup asked.

"How else were you planning to show the Bewilderbeast what happened?"

He took a deep breath and nodded; it was unpleasant, but they had to. He looked away when he saw Stormfly walk towards the body; instead, he climbed on Toothless, his father behind him, carrying the hook. Skullcrusher took off with them, hovering slightly behind them. As they flew closer to the Bewilderbeasts, he could hear exclamations beneath him, and he realised they were the soldiers, who were seeing that Drago was dead. He wondered if that would help them, like Astrid had said, but for now they had to focus on the task at hand. They landed a prudent distance away, Stormfly dropping the body heavily.

"Go on, Dad", Hiccup prompted. The man nodded and stepped forward. He was still and quiet for some seconds, seemingly collecting himself, until he took a deep breath and began screaming louder than Hiccup had ever heard him. It was a strange sound, filled with controlled rage and something else, something sinister he couldn't quite define. It was unsettling to hear it coming from his father. He glanced at Astrid and saw that she was staring at his father with the same bewilderment that was probably on his face. Skullcrusher let out a concerned growl.

However, regardless of how terrifying it was, the scream had its intended effect, for the darker Bewilderbeast stopped attacking and looked towards his father. The man in question began waving the hook around his head, and the dragon continued staring, confused. Hiccup could tell that the dragon knew Stoick wasn't its master, but the sound and hook were its usual cues. It didn't matter, though; they had its attention, and that was the important thing. The chief pointed the hook towards Drago, and then the Bewilderbeast turned away from the nest's king completely, approaching them. Hiccup cautiously stepped closer to Toothless, prepared to take flight should the dragon get too close. Fortunately, it didn't; the moment it recognised the body on the ground as Drago (Hiccup had refused to look at it), it stopped and then let out a loud, piercing wail that seemed to echo throughout the island. He cringed and covered his ears; his father did the same. The dragon cried and cried, until it was interrupted by the other Bewilderbeast, who clearly wasn't going to let his attacker get away so easily. This time, however, it was clear that said attacker wasn't interested in the fight any longer, and as the other dragon pushed it, it just let itself be dragged back into the sea. The nest's king roared at its counterpart, a threatening sound that was clearly telling the dragon not to try anything like that again. The latter just bowed its head and then sunk down into the waters. A sea of bubbles was left in its stead, slowly vanishing. Hiccup hoped it would be able to survive by itself.

And just like that, it was over.

Well, not really. The soldiers were still there. But it was over for the dragons. Now that their main attacker was gone, the Bewilderbeast retreated back into the mountain, as did all of the island's inhabitants. However, the scales were now largely tipped in the Berkians' favour; the catapults and net launchers had _all_ been destroyed while they'd been fighting Drago, and more and more soldiers seemed to be going back to their ships as word of their leader's demise was spread. Between the riders and the people on foot, it was very easy to subdue the remains of the army. Some of them still fought to their dying breath, but a great deal more gave up and surrendered.

The rest of the day was spent passing judgements and organising the return to Berk. Most of the people on Drago's ships were let free, since, from what they said (and what Hiccup and Astrid had seen while staying there), they weren't necessarily loyal to Drago; they were just soldiers who were doing what they were told for payment. Those men simply sailed away on the emergency boats, although, to ensure that they wouldn't try anything against Berk, they were forced to leave their weapons behind. Hiccup's main concern was what the kitchen girls were going to do; from what they'd told them before, they didn't have a lot of opportunities out there. He mentioned his concern to his father, who luckily came up with a solution; he invited them to stay in Berk, or in any of their allied tribes. To Hiccup's relief, most of them accepted. Among those who were coming to Berk was Solveig; _that_ , he had to say, had been an interesting conversation.

"You?" she'd asked incredulously when he'd shown up at the _Beast's Burden_ riding Toothless.

He smiled sheepishly. "Me." He'd proceeded to explain his father's offer to her. She'd considered it for a while, until she finally smiled.

"Very well. Tell your father that we'll take it. I'm curious, though... who _are_ you?"

He shrugged. She knew he was the son of the chief, so he didn't really understand the question. "Just someone who's trying to do the right thing. For all of us."

"And the girl?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is she your betrothed?"

If he had been drinking anything in that moment, he would've choked. Toothless laughed. "No, she's not."

"Well, I thought, with the way you two were together all the time..."

"That was because we were on a _mission_."

Solveig smirked. "Right, because there was _nothing else_ going on there. And you were most definitely not caught red-handed in the admiral's hallway..."

 _Oh, gods._ "Solveig, for the love of Thor, do _not_ mention any of that. Especially not in front of my father."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not? Does he not approve of her?"

He ran a hand down his face. "Astrid isn't from Berk. She has a... complicated past, and we're only working together because she offered her help. My father was never happy with the deal, so try not to mention her in front of him."

"Oh, I see. So _that's_ why you don't want me to mention anything of what happened on the ship." She was smirking in a rather dangerous way, and although Hiccup hated the idea that she had this on him, it would be worse if she didn't know and casually mentioned it one day within Stoick's earshot.

" _Yes_. So please keep it to yourself. My father would disown me if he found out."

"All right, I'll keep quiet... on one condition."

He groaned. "What's that?"

"Tell me this: did you enjoy it?"

He frowned. "Enjoy what?"

Solveig's smirk widended. "Pretending to be with Astrid."

He sighed. How many times was he going to have to say this? "I have definitely no feelings towards her, at least not emotionally. But I'd have to be blind not to see that she's the opposite of unattractive."

She laughed. "Fair enough, I guess. Be seeing you, then, Hiccup."

Only after the conversation had ended had he realised that maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to have any of the girls from the ship he'd been on in Berk, given that they all knew what had happened. But he couldn't go back on his father's promise. At least, he thought, only Solveig and one other girl, Tyra or something like that, had decided to stay with them, so keeping everything a secret should be easier.

Now, after an exhausting day, they were flying back to Berk; they'd considered spending the night there, but they'd all agreed that they wanted to go home. None of the riders were talking, not even the twins; they didn't have any energy left. Hiccup, for his part, was wondering where Astrid was. She'd probably left before them, he guessed. (And since he had searched for Calder without success while they fought the remains of the army, if the man had survived the battle, he had an idea of what she was doing at the moment.) He hoped he'd get to see her again soon; he had some very important questions to put to her.

And once that was done... there was a lot about _himself_ he had to ponder.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know I still haven't explained _everything_ , but you now know why Astrid seemed to know Hiccup ;)**


	33. Memories and farewells

**A/N: Here, have an extra long chapter as a parting gift.**

* * *

The trip back home seemed to stretch on forever, which was only worsened by everyone's irritable state. The villagers were all exhausted, and in addition to that, they were uncomfortably crowded, since they'd had to redistribute themselves to make up for the ship that the chief had picked to carry the kitchen girls. However, they tried not to let it get to them too much. One of the ships had been cleared to take all the injured warriors, and Gothi was treating them with what materials she had. The dragon riders were taking more people with them as well.

By the time they arrived at Berk, the night had already fallen and everyone was itching to go to bed. Although they had obtained a great victory, and they'd celebrate properly, right now they just needed rest. Luckily, the fact that the battle had taken place far away from their island meant everything was exactly as they'd left it, unlike the chaotic times of the dragon raids. The only problem they had to solve when they arrived was where Solveig and Tyra would be staying. After some discussion, it was decided that Solveig would go to the Haddock hall, while the Jorgensons would accommodate Tyra for the night. Hiccup had been surprised at this, until he realised that Snotlout probably wanted to flirt with the girl.

Once the proper arrangements had been made, everyone went home. The following day they'd have to start preparing the celebration, as well as finding a more permanent home for the two newcomers. Hiccup really wished his father were home so that he could take care of that himself, but alas, the chief was aboard the ship with the rest of the kitchen girls to bring them to their new homes. That meant that Stoick would have to explain the situation to the other tribes, and some arguments would undoubtedly break out. Therefore, he didn't think his father would be back for a couple of days, especially since he wasn't on Skullcrasher (and the dragon wasn't happy about being alone). Hiccup didn't fancy having to decide how much food and mead they could afford to waste from their stores, or finding a hall that was willing to take on outsiders.

Still, that could wait until tomorrow. For now, all he wanted to do was sleep, and if the way Toothless bounded up the stairs to his bedroom was any indication, he was in the same state. He bid Solveig goodnight (she'd stay in his father's room, since he wasn't there) and, following his dragon, practically fainted on his bed. Although his mind was a swirling mess of thoughts, his exhaustion soon won over his mental restlessness and he fell asleep.

The next day, he was woken up by some clattering noises downstairs. Yawning, he greeted Toothless and went down to find Solveig in the kitchen, serving something in plates. It was strange to see someone bother so much with breakfast; usually they'd just eat some leftovers from the previous day's dinner, so having someone actually preparing something was new. (He didn't even know _what_ Solveig was using; as far as he knew, they only had meat and fish at home.)

"Good morning", he greeted. Toothless came down beside him, and he rubbed his head absently.

"Morning", she replied without turning around.

Hiccup hesitated for a second, and then, hoping that she wouldn't take this the wrong way, said, "You know, you're not our slave or anything. You're not obligated to cook here."

"I know, boy. Don't worry. I didn't make anything; I just went to get some things from your stores. Honestly, I'd have expected the chief's hall to have more food."

He chuckled. "My father isn't exactly fond of cooking."

"I figured as much."

The meal was simple; buttermilk, bread and some dried fruit, but he tore into it eagerly, especially since he needed to be ready for the busy day he had ahead of him. Once they were finished, they all left for the Great Hall, where they waited for the rest of the council to show up, along with Tyra. There were several things they needed to discuss, but the first was to decide on a permanent home for the two women. The younger one couldn't stay in a hall with a guy her age; the Svensons, it was decided, could adopt her, since they didn't have children yet. As for Solveig, since she was way past marrying age, there was no problem if she stayed with a man, so Einar, who lived alone, accepted to welcome her into his hall. The women agreed with the choices, although it couldn't have been otherwise; they were strangers, at least for now.

Once that point was settled, the ladies left to get their things and move, while the council moved on to the topic of the celebration. The elders wanted to throw a full-blown feast, with all the mead and extra food they could spare. Hiccup could understand the sentiment –they _had_ defeated a pretty dangerous adversary, after all - but he was worried about the state of their reserves for the winter. After some discussion, they reached an agreement on the amounts they would use, as well as the people who would organise everything. Luckily, he was able to convince the elders to postpone the celebration until Stoick's return; when he left the Great Hall, Hiccup discovered that he wasn't exactly in a festive mood.

During the meeting, he hadn't really had time to think. Now that he did, however, he found that, at the forefront of his mind, the memories of the previous day were still quite present; chief among them was the realisation that he'd killed two people. It was disturbing that his five-year-old self had seen murder as the only option to defeat the bigger man, although he supposed that, given the way Vikings were raised, it made sense. Admittedly, before he found Toothless, Hiccup had been pretty intent on killing a dragon, but when he was faced with the prospect of carrying it out, he'd been unable to. And yet, against the large man, whoever he had been, he'd had no such reservations. Fear had probably played a bigger role in that case, as well as the fact that he was too young to truly think for himself and consider other options. Even so, the uneasiness remained, and he suspected it would for a while.

As the day went by, he also considered Drago's death. He didn't remember what he'd been considering doing before the memories had assaulted him, but he was pretty sure he didn't plan to kill him. Although he hadn't really been in his right mind when he'd done that, he still was responsible for the man's death. In that case, though, what troubled him most was the fact that the memory had taken over his mind to the point of sort of taking away his consciousness. And this brought him to the question of _how_ it was that he couldn't remember any of that until yesterday. He suspected Astrid had something to do with it, and he'd hoped he'd see her today to ask her, but she was gone. She had to turn up soon, or he'd go looking for her; he needed to know.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long. That evening, as he and Toothless were getting ready for bed, he suddenly found Sneaky perched atop his table, parchment tied to his leg. He took it and read the simple message it contained.

 _Follow Sneaky. He'll take you to where I am._

In a matter of seconds, he was mounted upon Toothless and following the Terror through the island. It was late, so nobody saw him, and if they did, they didn't call out to him. The little dragon led them towards the cove where he'd trained Toothless so long ago. He briefly wondered if Astrid somehow knew this, or if she'd found it by accident. When they landed, their dragons bounded off, chasing one other, and Astrid stepped forward, but before she could say something, he cut to the chase.

"I remember", he told her. "I remember what happened when we were kids."

She stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded, then took a deep breath and nodded.

"How much do you remember?"

"I don't know." He walked to the edge of the lake and sat down; she followed suit, sitting next to him. He didn't look at her as he spoke. "When I went towards Drago, it just... came back to me. It was like, instead of being in the battle, I was in that ship, and I was five, and I had to stop the big man from hurting you... And then I was back in the battle, and I'd killed Drago, like I killed that guy, whoever he was." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "When I pulled Drago off you, I remembered you. I realised that it was you."

She sighed. "You remember most of it, then. Can you recall the circumstances?"

"No, I can't say that I do."

She began to talk, and as she did, he found that he _did_ remember.

* * *

" _Thank you."_

" _You're welcome", he smiled back. He looked over at the man's body, and a shiver coursed through him. He'd just_ killed _a person. Did that make him a murderer? Well, he supposed not, seeing as it had been in the little girl's defence. Any other Viking would consider his deed worthy of pride, but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. He tried to suppress it; the man was bad, and he'd stopped him from killing an innocent. He should focus on that._

" _We need to hide him", the little girl said. He noticed she was staring in the same direction as he was. Her comment was rather surprising; hide him? Shouldn't they tell somebody what had happened? He voiced his doubt and she shook her head. She didn't seem affected by the whole situation; it was very strange._

" _My dad says that while we're here, there can't be any deaths, or there will be problems."_

" _Because of the treaty?" Hiccup didn't really understand what that word meant, but his dad had been throwing it around a lot lately, saying something about preventing attacks._

" _Yes, I think so. Come with me." She walked out of the storage room they were in, and he had no choice but to follow. They went towards a staircase leading down, until they found a door. The girl opened without knocking; inside was a large man with blond hair and blue eyes._

" _Sweetheart, who's this?" he asked, looking at Hiccup in a way that didn't seem very friendly. Before he could answer, though, the girl spoke._

" _Daddy, we're in trouble." She explained what had happened to him, and the man's eyes widened. He stared at Hiccup with a calculating look in his eyes._

" _What's your name, kid?" he asked._

" _Hiccup, sir", he replied, wondering why it was important. "Hiccup Haddock."_

 _The man grumbled. "I thought so. You look like him." He sighed. "All right, here's what we're going to do. Hiccup, you go find your dad and tell him that he's needed to solve something important. Get him off the ship; then I can take care of this. And don't say anything to your dad of what happened."_

" _But what will you do? And why can't I tell my dad?"_

 _The man sighed again. "I'll explain everything soon, I promise. Actually... can you leave your house without your dad knowing?"_

" _I... think so?"_

" _All right then. Astrid will come and get you tonight, and I'll explain."_

* * *

His memory ended rather abruptly; try as he may, he couldn't recall anything else of that fateful day.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"Well, after you left and we'd dumped the body, my father told me that, since you were the son of the chief, we couldn't risk you talking. So that night, I went to get you, and my father, who'd learned a lot of things in his trade, hypnotised you and made you forget everything. And it worked well, too... I guess that somehow yesterday's events were so similar to those that they triggered your memory."

"But how come I _acted_ as if I was there?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how hypnosis works, Hiccup. Maybe the memory was repressed for so long, that when it came back, it was too strong and replaced reality. But it's just a theory."

"And why were you even with the Berserkers in the first place?"

"We needed to travel. My father knew Oswald, and he agreed to transport him. Obviously, Stoick couldn't know."

"And after everything, what happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened'? We hypnotised you, and Oswald's ship left the next day. You were made to forget. The end."

"For your father, it was. But not for you, was it?"

She smiled. "I guess not."

"Why?" he asked. He'd been questioning this since he'd first met her, and although he felt he was closer to the answer now, he still wasn't entirely sure. Yes, he'd saved her, but that didn't explain why she'd followed every step of his life to that day.

He must have thought all of this out loud, because Astrid said, "From your perspective, it probably doesn't, Hiccup, but there's something you have to understand. I was the daughter of an _assassin_ , and as such, my world was... pretty hostile. The only person who ever cared about me and helped me was my father. A stranger doing something nice for me was unthinkable. So when you came and killed that man out of nowhere for me... you left quite the impression on me. I promised myself, right then and there, that I'd always look out for you, that I'd make sure such an amazing person could live the long life they deserved."

Hiccup couldn't help blushing, but he made no comment. She grinned.

"When I was a little girl, it was harder. I told my father, and because he'd been the one to teach me the value of loyalty in the first place, he agreed to have people he trusted check on you every now and then. And for a long time, that was my only way of keeping an eye on you. When Birger moved to Berk, it was an unbelievable stroke of good luck for me. He'd send me letters, and I knew that I could count on him to look after you. Until..." she swallowed. "When I started my business, I asked Birger to stop messaging me for a while. I needed to surround myself with people I trusted before I could get such personal letters, or one of them could fall into the wrong hands. I'll admit I had to let you fall off my radar for a while, and it wasn't easy. The first thing Heather ever did for me was going to Berk to tell Birger to start writing to me. And when... when he stopped sending letters, I had already found other ways of keeping an eye on you."

"And I suppose you're not going to tell me what those ways are."

She smirked. "Where's the fun in that?"

He just shook his head.

"So now you know."

"Yes. And..." he hesitated. "It's not as relieving as I thought it would be."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Oh? Why not?"

"I just..." he didn't know how he could voice what he was feeling, or even if he _wanted_ to, but he didn't have to; she guessed it immediately, and for an instant he was glad she seemed to know him so well.

"Hiccup, if this is about the fact that you killed someone... don't. _Don't_ feel guilty about it. I imagine it must be hard for you, but the fact is you were young and barely knew what you were doing. Do you know _how_ we ended up in that situation?"

"Obviously not."

"I was on deck, and my father was downstairs. You and Stoick had come aboard the ship, and two of the Berserkers started harassing me. I replied to them at first, but then ended up ignoring them. One of them gave up, but the other one... he followed me when I walked into the storage room and kept insulting me. That's where you came in. He tried to kill me, a four-year-old, simply because I didn't react to him. _That_ is the guy you got rid of."

He sighed and hugged his legs to his chest. "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but no matter how much of a bastard he was, the fact remains that I killed him."

"Hiccup." Suddenly she crouched in front of him, crossing her arms over his folded knees. "Listen to me. You're _not_ a killer." Her eyes were burning. "You're nothing like any of the maniacs we've fought. You're nothing like _me_. You are, without a doubt, one of the most caring and compassionate people I've ever met. You _wouldn't_ kill unless it was the last resort, and Thor knows that was the case. Both times. And by your own account, you weren't even aware of what you were doing the second time. So no. You're not, and never will be, a murderer. The fact that you're so distressed over having killed someone proves it."

He stared at her, digesting her surprisingly passionate speech. "I think that, deep down, I know that. But I can't help the feeling."

She closed her eyes and nodded, remaining like that for a few seconds. Then she opened them again. "All right, I guess it makes sense. How about this: whenever you start thinking about what you did, picture yourself somewhere peaceful. Maybe imagine that you're flying on Toothless, far above the world, where nothing can reach you. I can't guarantee that the guilt will go away, but you'll feel better." She smiled. "And, if nothing else, you know that Toothless will love you no matter what."

He managed a laugh. "That much is true."

"Anyway," she got up, "I guess my job here is done."

He looked up at her, surprised. "You're leaving?"

"Of course." She flashed him a smile. "Do you really think I could stay? With your father?"

"Good point." Unsure of what to say, he got to his feet. In the past few weeks, he'd spent so much time with her that he'd grown used to her presence. The idea wasn't as strange as it should be. "Will you..." He paused. Was he really going to ask this? "Will you come back?"

"That depends", she replied. "Do you want me to?"

He couldn't answer immediately, because he didn't know himself. _Did_ he want to see her? She was a famous criminal, and often did very morally questionable things. Their interactions were rarely easy, but even so... she was one of the few people with whom he could hold a level-headed conversation, and probably the only one to match his sarcasm step for step. He'd be lying if he said that he wouldn't mind having to talk to her again _too_ much. (Even if at some point they were going to argue about something she'd done.)

His inner turmoil must have been quite clear on his face, because Astrid laughed. "Relax, you don't have to answer that. But no, I'll try to stay away and let you live your life." For a second, he thought he saw her smile strain. "Although I'll come back if I find out there's someone after you."

"So basically, you'll be back in a week or two."

She laughed again. "I meant if there's a threat that I think you can't take on."

"Fair enough."

As Astrid called Stormfly, Hiccup tried to come up with an appropriate goodbye, but he really couldn't think of anything. Toothless came with them, and the girl rubbed his dragon's head affectionately.

"Bye, Toothless", she said. She looked over at Hiccup and smiled. "Take care of him, will you?" The Night Fury crooned in response. She climbed on Stormfly.

"Farewell, Hiccup."

"Farewell, Astrid."

There wasn't anything more that he could say, so he just watched as she rewarded him with her trademark smile, the one that was almost stunning, one last time, before the Deadly Nadder took off. Her figure was soon lost in the sky. Toothless warbled sadly, and Hiccup laughed.

"Don't worry, bud. I don't think this is the last we'll see of them."

As he climbed on his dragon to leave, it occurred to him that the thought was somewhat comforting. Maybe it was the idea that someone was watching over him, but deep down he knew it was more than that. He didn't fully acknowledge what it was until three days later, when his father arrived and asked him for an account of what had happened in the battle. As he (very evasively) explained how he'd saved Astrid, he remembered everything they'd done until now and had the sudden realisation that, despite their glaring differences, he considered her a friend. She was someone he could rely on, and even if they had completely different (and conflicting) views of the world, he knew he'd always help her, the same way she had helped him.

* * *

Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw Berk get smaller and smaller. Heather, who was sitting behind her, grinned at this.

"Missing him already, are you?" she teased.

"Of course." She'd decided there was no point in trying to hide her feelings from the brunette; she knew her too well for that.

"Well, you said you'd be back if there was trouble coming his way. Considering what his life has been up to now, I'd say there's a good chance you'll see him again."

"I know. Part of me wishes he had a quieter life, but another part is glad that I'll see him again. I know it's selfish of me, but I can't help it."

"It's human nature."

They fell silent, and Astrid reflected on everything that had happened in the last two days. She had been surprised when Hiccup had killed Drago; she hadn't expected him to defend her so vehemently. But now she understood everything. She didn't know any more than him why the memory had been so overwhelming, or why it had been sprung on him so suddenly. Then again, her father had always said that the mind worked in mysterious ways. In any case, now that the cat was out of the bag, she was oddly relieved; maybe because she now wasn't hiding anything from him. (Well, anything important to him, anyway.) She was still worried about Hiccup, though; she knew he'd feel extremely guilty over what he'd done. She could only hope that, with time, he'd come to accept it.

"By the way", Heather spoke up, "Eret has contacted me with the location where he keeps that bastard... what was his name?"

"Calder", she said, coldly. "So he managed to get away from the battle without being seen. Good."

"Also, we just received the inventory of Alvin's cargo, the one we took. Mostly, just food and supplies, but there was something else that they thought you should see." The girl took something from her bag and handed it to Astrid. It was a strange, cylindrical object, with peculiar markings all over it, and something that looked like a lens on one end. That part, she noticed, was shaped like a dragon head.

"What's this?" she asked, intrigued.

"We have no idea. Apparently, it was taken by some smugglers who ventured way beyond the borders of the Archipelago and found a shipyard. According to them, the ship they took it from was full of traps, and not all of them returned."

"Hmm. So whoever this belongs to, they wanted to keep it hidden. It must be valuable, then. We need to find out what it does. Its owner will undoubtedly want it back."

"I'll get on it as soon as we arrive."

As Stormfly flew on, Astrid stared at the thing. She had a hunch that it was going to bring some trouble. But, she reflected, that was her life anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and/or favouriting! This was my first long fic, and as such was an interesting challenge to tackle.**

 **Regarding the sequel:** **I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get it up, but it'll be a while. I have a basic idea of the plot and some things I want to throw in, but I have to write a full outline before I attempt anything. The idea is that the sequel, which is going to be called 'Phoenix', will focus more on the development of Hiccup and Astrid's complicated relationship. Before you ask; the only one who knows whether he'll have feelings for Astrid is Hiccup himself. In other words, I'll see how things go. But I can tell you this: he's going to have a pretty hard time with his life, and he'll get a _much_ closer look at what Astrid's world is like. Another thing that I want to explore is Astrid's backstory; there's a lot more to her. Let's just say that, like it was hinted in this chapter, her life hasn't been easy. And she'll have to help Hiccup during his own hard times.**

 **Anyway, the reason I'm saying all this is because the upcoming semester is going to be pretty hectic for me. I'll be taking four courses, three of which have projects that you need to get right to pass the subject. Additionally, the choir I'm a part of is preparing a show for November, and I'll have rehearsals at least twice a week every week until then. All of this means not much time to write, and I think I'd rather wait so I can upload somewhat frequently, like I did with this one. (But knowing myself, once I've finished the outline, I'll write the first chapter and then I'll want to keep writing, hehe.)**

 **So I don't know when the sequel will be up, but when it is, I'll post it here, so you guys know. Until then, see you!**


	34. AN: Sequel up

**Hi guys! Just a quick one to let you know that the sequel to Burning is now up. Go check it out!**

 **I know it's been quite a while, I've explained everything over there.**

 **Also, I think isn't a fan of ANs as chapters, so I'm blabbering to fulfill the site's requirements xD**


End file.
